Happenstance
by Ariana Selene
Summary: COMPLETE! Irvine, for the fun of it, spread a false rumor about Squall having a girlfriend. When Squall is pressed to bring her to a party at Garden, Rinoa falls into the picture. But things aren't as simple as they seem. Read and Review!
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: Uh…the story might seem rushed and I don't really have time to put in details. Just hope you guys will have fun reading and I'd appreciate reviews. Oh yeah, sorry the chapter is short. I'll try to make the next ones longer. And also, Squall will be OOC to some extent. Lastly, this won't be a long story. It might not go over ten chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously…I do not own Final Fantasy 8…This will be the only disclaimer for the entire story.**

**Chapter One**

                _'How I'd like to show that __Irvine__…' Squall thought. He really didn't care but he was tired of telling everyone that he didn't have a girlfriend. Irvine had spread the rumor a week ago, just for the fun of it, and now everyone in the Garden wanted to meet her. It was almost like they couldn't believe that a loner like Squall could ever have a girl. Selphie, who had gotten permission from the headmaster to have a party at the quad next week, also added to the problem. She had invited Squall and his __girlfriend. Irvine then started the second rumor that Squall would be bringing her._

                He could remember the other rumor than Irvine had spread before, also just for kicks. He had said that Squall had had a little rendezvous with Instructor Trepe and things got out of hand. Of course, that meant 'something' happened between them. If Instructor Trepe hadn't learned of it and straightened things out, Squall would have murdered Irvine.

                It wasn't really much, but Squall wished he did have a girl to bring at the party just to show Irvine that he could get back at whatever is thrown at him. Of course, he could always bribe some girl but that could soon lead to blackmail and other problems. He could also simply not attend the party but that would only make Irvine feel even better and probably start another rumor. But there was just no way he could get a girlfriend in about a week.

                Squall lay in bed and decided that he would just skip the party. One loss wouldn't hurt much. Irvine would end up admitting that it was just a rumor anyway. Or if he won't, Squall would make him. That sounded like a good idea.

- : - : - : -

                "Don't you think it's a little too early for marriage, Seifer?" Rinoa asked softly as she looked at the beautiful engagement ring she wore.

                "Everything's been made ready, Rinoa. I asked you to marry me weeks ago," Seifer said as he paid the bill for their dinner. "I don't think it will be such a good idea to call it off now. But if you think so, maybe…"

                Rinoa shook her head and said, "No, you're right. I guess I should have thought about it before I said yes." She smiled and murmured, "But never mind. It doesn't matter much. I love you."

                "I love you, too, Rin," Seifer replied with a smile as he stood up from his seat. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

                "No, I was thinking of visiting my Father at the hospital tonight," she said. "I haven't been to see him all week." Seifer looked at her first and she added, "Don't say it doesn't make a difference whether I visit him or not because he isn't even going to know I'm there."

                "I know, I know," Seifer said. "I'll drive you to the hospital then."

                The drive didn't take very long and soon they reached the hospital. The street was lined with many other parked cars so Seifer was some distance from the hospital. Rinoa kissed Seifer's cheek and said, "I love you…"

                "Ditto," he said and she got out of the car. He watched as she walked towards the hospital but before she got there some thugs got out of one of the parked cars and went to her. Seifer immediately stepped out of this car as one of the three thugs grabbed Rinoa by the arm. "Hey!" he yelled, running now.

                One of them shoved Rinoa into the car while the other two fought Seifer. A moment later, Seifer was lying beaten on the ground while the thugs drove off. "Rinoa…" he mumbled, getting up and ignoring the pain he felt. "Shit!" He fell to the ground again, unable to stay standing. He could see blood but had no idea where it came from. "Rinoa…" he muttered again before fainting.

- : - : - : -

                Squall was in Balamb, at the docks. It had been a few days since he decided what he would do. During those few days, he had spent most of his time at the city. The other students at the Garden didn't want to stop asking him about his girlfriend and he was getting tired of it.

                His moment of silence was interrupted by some men who started shouting at each other not far from him. He had thought he was alone because it was pretty late at night. Squall was just about to walk away when he realized that these men had kidnapped someone. Should he stay and help? No, he didn't care, anyway, right?

                He stood there and listened.

                "What do you want us to do now, you idiot?" shouted one of four men. "That stupid guy hasn't tried to look for her at all!"

                "Yeah!" agreed another. "You made us go from Deling to Dollet and now to Balamb! We should have just stayed in Deling and sent a ransom note or something!"

                "You're making us run away from something that isn't even hell chasing us!" said the third guy.

                "Shut up! Fine, we'll send a ransom note!" said an impatient voice. "In the meantime, let's enjoy what time we still have with her, eh?"

                "Best idea you've had for days," said one of the men.

                "No! Please don't!" he heard a girl scream. "Help! Someone!"

                "Scream again and we'll kill you!" yelled the men.

                _'I don't care…' Squall thought. __'But…' He ran towards the men, who were shrouded in shadows, his Gunblade in his hands._

                In a second he had killed one of the men and a fight began. The light was dim and it was pretty hard to see what he was hitting. Squall felt a blade cut into his arm and he turned around, hitting someone hard on the head with the hilt of his blade, just before he received a punch to his stomach. He gritted his teeth and kicked the man who punched him.

                He saw the fourth and last of the men running away, taking the girl with him. Before he could follow, the man he had just kicked got up and lunged at him again. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the girl fighting against the man who held her. Of course, she was no match. Squall hurried with his own opponent until the guy was out cold. By then the girl was unconscious and the man had just flung her into the water. Squall groaned but he jumped into the water after her.

                When he was able to get hold of her and drag her out of the water, the men had gone, leaving nothing but stains of blood her and there. The salt water stung the wound on his arm but Squall carried the girl to the inn nearby. He hastily paid for a room and brought the girl upstairs where he laid her on a bed.

                He looked at her. She had no wounds and, as far as he knew, no broken bones or anything that seemed fatal. All he had to do now was to decide on what to do with her. He had barely started thinking when a knock came on the door. He opened it and saw the manager and a doctor.

                "I thought you might need medical help," the manager said. Squall let them in and the doctor cleaned and bandaged his wound before examining Rinoa. Squall glanced at a clock on the wall and said, "Hey, I'll leave her here."

                "What?" said the manager.

                "Just watch her tonight and I'll be back tomorrow morning," Squall said. He handed the manager some more Gil, since he happened to be loaded – thanks to the fact that he was a SeeD – and left. _'Tomorrow,' he thought, 'I'll decide on what to do with you.'_


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note**: Yay! Review for me! Thank you, PasifiKStaR! Coolios! Anyways, back to the story. Have fun!

**Chapter Two**

                "The party is moved next, next week, Squall, did Selphie tell you?" Zell said. Squall didn't say anything, as always. "Oh yeah," Zell muttered. "I forgot you didn't care."

                "Whatever," Squall mumbled. His thoughts were on the girl. She was still at the inn and she was still unconscious when he left her that morning. It had been about three days since he found her. The doctor had said it wouldn't be long before she woke up. But he also said that she received blows to the head and though she'll surely live, he wouldn't be surprised if she woke up with amnesia. Amnesia…she might not remember anything. How would Squall get rid of her now? He can't help her recover her memory since he knew nothing about her.

                "Hey!" Zell said, "Are you even listening?" He had been telling Squall so many reasons on why not giving a damn about anything is not good and Squall had not heard a word of it.

                "Whatever," he said again. He glanced at the clock and said, "Got to go."

                "Why?" Zell questioned.

                 "I have something else I have to take care of," answered Squall as he got up and left. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. He drove to the inn and went inside. He didn't bother the woman at the counter and instead went straight to the girl's room. He found her still in bed, but her eyes were open and she was staring at the ceiling.

                "You're finally awake," he said.

                She looked at him, a questioning gaze in her eyes. "Where am I?" she queried, her voice soft, almost fearful. "Who are you?"

                "You're in Balamb," he said, sitting on a chair by her bed. She stared at him, her brown eyes gazing deep into his blue-gray ones. "Do you remember anything?" he asked.

                "…No…" she said. "What happened to me? Who…who am I?" Her fingers were tracing the letters on a bracelet she wore that Squall had only bothered to notice. "Rinoa…" she murmured softly, looking at the bracelet. "Is that my name?"

                "Yes," he answered. Her expression showed hints of pain and he wondered what it was like to just wake up and not remember anything about yourself. He wondered what it felt like to just lie there, looking at your surroundings, the people around you, and not know where you are or who those people are. "How long have you been awake?"

                "I'm not sure…" she replied. "Some time now…I've been trying to remember anything but nothing comes…my head hurts…"

                He brushed a strand of hair away from her face to better see her eyes and she smiled. "Who are you? What's your name?" she asked.

                For a while he said nothing. An idea just came into his mind. She had no idea who she was, where she was and what happened to her. In a way, she had no past, no friends, no relatives, no home…and she must have been thinking he knew.

                "I'm Squall," he said, "your boyfriend."

- : - : - : -

                "Tell me about myself, Squall," she said. "What was I like?"

                Squall was taking her on a walk around Balamb. It had been two days since he said he was her boyfriend. Surprisingly enough, she didn't question him. "What were you like?" he said.

                "Uh huh," she said.

                "You were…" he said. "Perfect." Irvine had used that word when he had spread that rumor and it was the first word that entered Squall's mind.

                "Perfect?" she said. "What do you mean perfect?"

                "Just perfect," he told her.

                She smiled at him, a look of pure trust and reliance in her eyes. He hated it. Or did he? "Why are you so quiet? Were you always like that?" she questioned.

                "Yes," he said. She didn't ask anything for a while, she just watched him. She was seated on a bench and he was looking at the sea.

                "Squall," she said.

                "Yeah?" he asked.

                She got up and stood beside him. "You must have been easy to fall in love with. You're quiet but you're so nice," she murmured sweetly. "I can't help but wonder what it was like before I forgot everything. I must have been happy with you."

                _'Nice?' he thought. _'Happy? With me? Who would ever be happy with me?' __

                She latched her arm onto his and looked up at him, the smile still perched on her lips. "You sure you don't remember anything?" he asked.

                She nodded. He looked at her hand and saw the ring she wore. He had told her it was from him and she believed it. He wondered if her real boyfriend was looking for her. She had been kidnapped after all. _'Deling…' _he thought. _'That's where she's from…' _He would surely be in trouble the moment everyone learns the truth. Why didn't he think of this before? He had rushed into things and he knew he would regret it.

                "Squall?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

                "Yeah," he said.

                She just watched him again for a minute then said, "I want to know more."

                "About what?' he asked.

                "About us," she said. "I want to remember everything. Tell me about us, Squall. Tell me what we used to talk about, where we usually go, what we do…everything."

                "That's long, Rinoa," he said.

                "Do you love me?" she said.

                He stared at her. What kind of a question was that?

                "Squall?" she said. "Are you paying attention?"

                He was about to answer when he caught sight of Irvine and Selphie not too far from them. "Later," he hastily said. "Come on; let's go back to the inn." He shouldn't let anyone from Garden know about Rinoa. Not yet.

- : - : - : -

                "You know you're spending too much time outside Garden," Zell said. They were in the cafeteria, having an afternoon snack. Or at least Zell was having an afternoon snack and Squall had no idea why he was there. The party was only three days away and Squall had yet to tell Rinoa. He wasn't even sure if he should continue with what he was thinking or just tell her that he had lied. "What do you do anyway?"

                "None of your business," Squall answered. She had trusted him completely and depended on him for everything. It seemed annoying when he thought about it but on the other hand it felt nice to have someone trust you so much.

                "So, Squall, are you going?" Selphie asked, shocking Zell a little.

                "Could you not do that?" Zell asked. "You just pop out so suddenly! You could give someone a heart attack, you know!"

                She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled at Squall. "Irvy said you wouldn't go so I decided to ask you myself. I want everybody to be there! You didn't come at the last party. Or the one before that…or the one before that…you don't come to any party."

                "Why don't you believe your boyfriend?" Squall said.

                Zell nodded, "You ask him every day and he says he won't come every single time. Selph, I think once is enough."

                Selphie pouted. "Come on!"

                "No."

                Selphie glared at them for a minute then left. Zell watched her go as Squall stood up and said, "Got to go." He hurried away before Zell could ask why, again, and went to Balamb.

                "Squally!" Rinoa greeted happily.

                "Hi," he said.

                "Will you take me to Garden during the party?" she asked him.

                "What?" he asked.

                She frowned. "You're invited to a party, you told me, remember?" Squall thought he hadn't mentioned it. "I decided I want to go, even though you haven't asked me yet. Will you take me with you?"

                He thought about it. It was what he wanted to do in the beginning, just to show Irvine. But then he didn't want to get himself into trouble. He looked at her, her eyes holding such a pleading look. "Please, Squall," she said.

                "It's just a dumb party," he said. "And I need to tell you something first."

                "Okay," she said. "What is it?"

                Squall looked at her. She was smiling at him and he felt a pang of guilt. It had never been so hard to tell the truth before. He had never hesitated like that before, either. He hardly even knew her and yet it was already so hard. What was it about her? Was it because she needed him? No, impossible. He never considered the fact that anyone would ever need him. Was it because she would be hurt? He's hurt other people before; why should he care now?

                "Rinoa…" he said, sitting down beside her. "Don't be angry and I'm sorry if this would hurt you or something..."

                She said nothing but the way her smile slowly faded made him feel a second twinge. He could almost hear her heart beating so fast, almost as fast as his own heart. _'Wish I knew what you were thinking…' he thought._

                "Squall…" she said softly. "If it will hurt…then I don't want to know…I don't want you to tell me." She wrapped her arms around him. "I need you, okay?"

                _'I'm all she has right now,' he told himself. __'What is she thinking? Does she think I'm going to…leave her…? Hell, does that make sense?'_

                He turned his gaze to her. She was trembling. _'I've only known you for a few days....but maybe…'_ He couldn't say another word. Instead he just held her.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note**: Thank you, my reviewers! Haha! I feel happy…Tai+Lisa = Squall+Rinoa and PasifikStaR, here's Chapter Three! Have fun! By the way, not much happens at the party, sorry. I don't have enough time…

**Chapter Three**

                "Hey! You came!" Selphie exclaimed when Squall entered the Garden. "I knew you would. And you kept saying you wouldn't." She laughed happily taking his arm and tugging on it. "Come on, let's go!"

                "Go ahead," he said. "I'm waiting."

                "Waiting?" she asked, letting go of his arm. "Waiting for what?"

                "Oh, you waited," said someone from behind him.

                Selphie turned to look and smiled brightly. "You must be Squall's girlfriend!" she said. "Hi! I'm Selphie!"

                "Hi. I'm Rinoa," she replied, shaking Selphie's hand.

                "Come on, let's go! I'm sure everybody would love to meet you!" Selphie said as she led the way to the quad.

                "She seems pretty energetic," Rinoa muttered.

                "You'll get used to it," Squall said. "And you have to. I talked with the Headmaster so that you could stay in a room in Garden. He gave in since I will be Commander soon anyway. You can stay here starting tomorrow. You'll stay at the inn tonight and tomorrow we'll transfer all the stuff I got you from there to here."

                "So I will be around you more, right?" she asked.

                "Right," he replied.

                They went into the quad and Selphie shouted, "Hey, Squall's here!" They all turned to look and their gazes fell on Rinoa. She blushed as Squall ended up introducing her to so many people. "I'm afraid I might not remember everyone's names…" she said once she and Squall got away from everybody and found a table.

                "I'll go get a drink," Rinoa said and walked off just before Irvine came.

                "Didn't think you really had a girlfriend, Squall," Irvine mumbled. "You surprised me there, you know?"

                Squall just stared at him. "You do know I started that rumor, don't you?" Irvine queried as he looked at Rinoa.

                "Stop staring," Squall said.

                "Hey, it isn't like I'm gonna pounce on her and kill her," he said. "So I wanted to say I was sorry about spreading that rumor and all. Hope you aren't mad about it. I only did that for some kicks."

                "Knowing you, I couldn't care less," he said.

                "You need an attitude adjustment," Irvine complained.

                "Whatever," Squall muttered.

                Irvine shrugged. "I wonder what Rinoa sees in you…"

                He left and Rinoa got back to the table. She had gotten Squall a drink as well. She sat down and said, "Irvine is creepy."

                "He is?" said Squall.

                "Yes," she said, smiling. "Didn't you say Selphie was his girlfriend? Well, if she is, then why is Irvine flirting with those girls?"

                "It's his nature," he replied, sipping the drink.

                Irvine went to Selphie after talking to some girls but his eyes stayed on Rinoa. 'She's hot,' he thought. 'Squall doesn't deserve her. I have to find a way to separate those two.'

- : - : - : -

                "Fuck off it, Dad!" Seifer yelled. "I've already recovered!"

                "Just give it up, it's been two weeks and we've received no note, no call, no nothing," his Father answered. "She's probably been killed already."

                "Don't you dare say that!" he shouted. "Rinoa is alive and I'm going to find her!"

                "Give it up. She doesn't even deserve you, Seifer," replied his Father. "For all we know she could have been using you or something."

                "Shut up!" Seifer said. "Rinoa loves me and I love her more than anything! She cannot be using me because she already has enough money to last her a lifetime! She has never gone out with any other guy but me! We've been in this relationship for three years and I'm sure as hell she will not just give it up like that!"

                "I'm not going to help you find this girl," said Zeon Almasy. "She isn't worth it."

                "What do I care?" Seifer answered. "I'll damned find her on my own, then! You are a bastard of a Father!" With that he left his Father's study and started to think of where to start. He wasn't sure how but he was determined to find her.

- : - : - : -

                "I had fun tonight, Squall," Rinoa said. "Your friends are all nice, though Irvine still gives me the creeps. He has this weird look in his eyes…"

                "You aren't like most girls," he said.

                "Oh?" she said. "In what way?"

                Squall shrugged slightly and answered, "Girls like that look."

                She smiled, amused, and said, "Don't you like me because I'm different?"

                "I do," he said.

                "I love you, Squall," she murmured.

                They stopped in front of the inn and he looked at her. Did she really love him or was she just saying it because he told her he was her boyfriend? "Say that again, Rinoa," he said.

                "I love you," she said.

                "You sure about that?" he questioned.

                She nodded. "I've been thinking hard about it and I realized that I love you. I want to be with you always, Squall, and I know I won't be able to bear being away from you for a long time. I can't stop thinking about you."

                _'I can't stop thinking about you, too…' he thought as he took her in his arms and kissed her hair. "Good night…pleasant dreams," he whispered in her ear before leaving her and going back to Garden._

                Rinoa stood there and sighed. "Don't you love me, too, Squall?" she said but only the wind heard her. She walked into the hotel and went to her room, feeling too tired.

                Squall had gotten back to Garden and was lying in bed. He was taking it too far…maybe he shouldn't have told her he was her boyfriend. He should have told her the truth…and then he could have asked her to pretend to be his girlfriend as a favor since he saved her. That was a much better idea. How come better ideas only came when you already did something wrong? It annoyed him. Now how would he tell her the truth? He…he didn't want to hurt her…especially now that she loves him.

                 _'She said that loves me,'_ he thought to himself. _'Could she be lying? It had only been about two weeks since we met…everything's going too fast. I'm going to get myself into trouble if I don't tell her the truth. But how will I tell her? Oh well. At least I'm not in love with her…or…I hope I'm not…'_

                Rinoa sat in bed, unable to sleep. She had the same strange dream she had the night before. It didn't disturb her then but it was clearer this time and she began to wonder if this dream had anything to do with a part of her past that Squall didn't know about.

                Everything was a little blurry and the light was dim. She was fighting against someone but she was losing. Then there was a sharp pain in her head then another and another. Everything went black and she felt dazed and confused. Then she was shrouded in water, she was drowning. After that the entire scene changed and she found herself at the beach.

                She was a little girl, pretending to drown. A boy with blond hair came to her and saved her before he realized she was only pretending. She laughed at him but embraced him tightly. Then he said, "You're so cute when you smile, Rinoa. When I grow up I'm gonna marry you." She laughed at him some more and then they were suddenly adults.

                "Will you marry me, Rinoa?" he asked.

                She accepted the engagement ring he handed her and said, "I love you, Seifer…" Then the dream ended.

                "Seifer…" Rinoa said, hugging her knees. The name was so familiar. She turned on the lamp beside her bed and looked at the ring she wore. Squall had given it to her. Well, he said so. But in the dream it had been the man named Seifer. Rinoa lay down again. Tomorrow she would ask Squall…


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: Woo-hoo! New reviewers! Haha! I'm happy again. Thanks for continuing to read, PasifiKStaR. And thanks to diamonddust1414 and remote mine and dude (whatever you meant by fucked up, I take it as a compliment) and x skyline x. Here's the fourth chapter. Hope you have fun.**

**Chapter Four**

                "Rinoa? You're so quiet," Squall said. He was helping her put her clothes in the closet of her room in Garden. She smiled at him and said, "I'm fine. I was just thinking about this dream I had last night..."

                He stopped first and took her to the bed. He made her sit down and he sat beside her. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

                "I…" she said. "I want to ask you something."

                He nodded and she continued. "Do you know anyone named Seifer?"

                "Seifer?" he said. "No. Why?"

                "I had a dream about him," she answered. "It was a little confusing. I was fighting someone, then my head hurt a couple of times, then…um…I felt like I was drowning. After that I was at a beach as a little girl then there was Seifer. I forgot what happened there, but then he asked me to marry him and I said I loved him."

                "Then?" he pressed.

                "The engagement ring from him…it's exactly like the one you gave me," she muttered.

                "It was only a dream," he said, with no hesitation at all. "Don't let it trouble you."

                Rinoa nodded and hugged him. Inside he wondered if this Seifer, who he was almost sure was Rinoa's real boyfriend, was looking for Rinoa. If he was…what would happen then? What would he do? What would Seifer do? More importantly…what would Rinoa do?

- : - : - : -

                "Any leads, Raijin?" Seifer asked impatiently.

                Raijin shook his head. "It was a couple of weeks ago, you know? I've asked around Deling a lot of times and no one has seen her. These kidnappers could have taken her to another city, you know? After I recheck things here I'm going to go to…I don't know…somewhere. Fujin and I are planning to search Timber and Dollet and even Esthar if you want. Don't worry. We're working on it, you know?"

                Seifer slammed his fist on the table. What could they be doing to Rinoa? Were they hurting her? Did she think he had abandoned her? "I want her found, Raijin, as soon as possible," he said. "I won't ever forgive myself if anything happened to her…"

                "Don't think of the worst. It'll be okay, you know?" Raijin said. "Fujin and I are doin' all we can right now, you know?"

                "I love her…I love her very much," he said, his mind creating only the worst possible things that could have happened to her and could still be happening. He shook his head, angry with himself. "I won't give up until I find her."

                "That's the spirit, Seifer!" Raijin said, giving Seifer a pat on the back.

- : - : - : -

                "Aw, look, Squall!" Rinoa said, pointing at a stuffed Chocobo. She was accompanying Squall who had needed to get a new suit for a meeting he had with someone Rinoa couldn't care less about. He had been made Commander of Balamb Garden three weeks ago. "Isn't it just so cute?" She grabbed it and hugged it. It made a sound when she squeezed it and Rinoa laughed. She looked at it's face and said, "It looks like you, Squall! Can you see the resemblance?"

                "You're acting like Selphie, Rinoa," Squall remarked.

                "Is that a bad thing?" she queried.

                "Yes," he said.

                Rinoa laughed again and said, "But I still want the Chocobo doll!"

                "You can't have it," Squall said coolly.

                "Why not? It's harmless!" Rinoa asked, pouting.

                "Harmless but weird," he said.

                Rinoa frowned. "Weird?" she said. "It is not weird, Squall! It's real cute and real funny! And it's like you!"

                "I don't say 'Kweh!' when you hug me, Rinoa," he said simply.

                "You can be so mean sometimes!" she said. "I love you."

                He didn't say anything and Rinoa sighed. "How come you never say you love me?" she asked. "Don't you, Squall?"

                He shrugged. Rinoa raised her eyebrow at him but she didn't make a retort. "Squall, why did I have to go with you again?" she asked. "All you have to do is get some dumb, formal attire. As if you need me for that…"

                "Because I'm gonna be busy the whole weekend and maybe even until next week," he said. "I want to spend some time with you today so I won't feel bad tomorrow."

                "Aw…you want to spend time with me?" she said blinking real fast a couple of times.

                Squall sighed and said, "You're still acting like Selphie."

                "I liked it better when you weren't a Commander," she complained.

                "Why?" he asked.

                "Because you spent more time with me when you were just a SeeD," she said. "I like being with you, Squall. Especially since I know I'm special."

                "Special?" he questioned.

                She looked at him and smiled. "You talk to me more than you do with anybody else. And when you talk to me it isn't always about the Garden's budget or stuff like that. You're very quiet with everyone else but you aren't that quiet when you're with me."

                "Right…" he said.

                "Are you against me or something?" she asked him, not liking the tone of his voice.

                He smirked. "No. Of course I'm not."

                She hit his arm playfully and said, "You're mean!"

                "As if you mean it," he said.

                "You are so annoying!" she said. "You're making me angry!"

                He brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss before saying, "You look cute when you're angry so it's okay."

                They went into a store and Squall started looking around. He kept asking for Rinoa's opinion and she always said they looked okay. "You're not helping," he said at last as he tried on a black jacket.

                "Was I supposed to?" she asked him in a childish manner.

                "Would I ask for your opinion if I didn't want your help?" he asked her.

                She smiled and said, "I'm not helping you because you won't get me anything I want. You're evil and you don't deserve help."    

                "Does this have anything to do with the Chocobo doll you had wanted?" he asked.

                "Hm…" she said. "Perhaps..."

                "Well you're still not getting it,' he said.

                She pouted again and remained silent until he was finished choosing. Then they left. "What do you want to do now, Rinoa?"

                "We can start with you getting me that Chocobo doll," she said.

                "Enough with that doll," he said. "You can't have it."

                "A real Chocobo then?" she asked.

                "Definitely not," he replied.

                She glowered at him and he asked, "What? You hate me now?"

                "No," she answered. "Okay, if you won't get me that doll, say you love me."

                "I'll just get you that doll…" he muttered. "Someday…"

                "Squall! You are so mean!" she said.

- : - : - : -

                "Hey," Raijin heard someone call him. He turned to look at two men who were seated at a table in the corner of the bar in Timber. "Come here a minute."

                He walked to them and said, "Yeah?"

                "You're looking for a girl, right? Care to describe her?" said one of the men. "Or could you show us a picture?"

                "Uh…she has black hair, you know? And brown eyes…she's fair skinned," he said. "And she's around this height, you know?" he added, raising his hand. "I think I had her picture somewhere…but I probably misplaced it, you know? So…you seen her?"

                "Possibly," said the other man. "But we ain't saying anything until we know we're gonna get something for it."


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: Thanks, PasifiKStaR. I'm happy you're still reading this story. Oh yeah, I don't know how expensive a Chocobo doll can get…in truth, I haven't even seen one. But I want one, too, so I'm reflecting it in Rinoa. Haha! This is a Lemon Chapter, okay? But it won't be too bad because the lemon was only used to prolong the chapter. And Squall acts real stupid here, so bear with it, okay?**

**Chapter Five**

                "Squall…" Rinoa mumbled, crawling into Squall's bed and snuggling close to him. She had gotten out of her room and gone into Squall's.

                "Rinoa?" he asked. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

                Rinoa bit her lip then said in a hushed voice, "I…I know it sounds childish but...I had a bad dream...again…" Squall wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I've been having so many nightmares lately, Squall…I…I'm scared."

                "It was only a dream, Rinoa…" he whispered.

                "It…It was really bad this time," she said.

                "Do you want to tell me?" he asked.

                She sat up and he did as well. "I…I dreamt that you…that you lied to me. That there never was anything between us and you just made everything up." He took her in his arms and held her close. She responded to his embrace and said, "You told me that none of everything you said was true and then…and then you…you…"

                Rinoa choked on her words and he ran his hand up and down her back to comfort her. "It's okay…" he told her. He felt her start to cry. "Don't cry, Rinoa…"

                She swallowed hard and said, 'You…you raped me and killed me…"

                He looked at her. "I would never do that."

                "I…I know you won't," she said. "I love you so much, Squally…"

                He caught her lips with his own and lay her down gently. "Shush…" he murmured. His hands were gently roaming her body in a soothing manner. He leaned toward her and began nipping lovingly on her bare shoulder. Their legs entwined and what had started out as a gentle reassurance soon became a somewhat harried show of affection.

                "Squall…" she mumbled beneath her breath as he slipped her nightdress off her. He stopped and looked at her.

                "What is it, Rinoa?" he asked her. She paused and he said, "We…we don't have to if you don't want to."

                "No. I want to," she said, kissing him. "I love you, Squall."

                He caught a nipple in his mouth and tenderly sucked it as his hand caressed her other breast. She moaned softly and he began to suck on the other nipple. Her fingers ran through his hair as his movements started to become more rushed. He kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth. His tongue played with hers as his hand found its way between her legs.

                She cried out faintly as his finger slid inside her. He let go of her lips and found her breathing somewhat erratic. He inserted a second finger and she whimpered. He smiled, knowing now that it was most likely that Seifer – whoever he was – had never had the pleasure of touching her. It was likely, too, that he would be her first time.

                "Rinoa…" he whispered, his eyes remaining on hers.

                "I…I'm scared…" she said.

                He kissed her lightly and said in a gentle voice, "Don't be. There's no need to be scared. It's just me, Squall. I won't hurt you…"

                He groped for her entrance, feeling his heart beating quickly. As he entered her slowly, he watched her expression for the slightest hint of pain. He didn't want to hurt her.  "Squall," she whispered, biting her lip.

                "Does it hurt…?" he asked.

                "Yes…" she answered. "But don't stop. I love you. I love you, so don't stop."

                He leaned down so he could murmur comforting words in her ear as he pushed deeper. 'Take it slow and easy,' he thought to himself. He had done this before but all of those other times were hasty and careless. This one…this one was different. He looked at her again and she smiled. It was a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless.

                Squall started to move in and out of her in a slow, steady pace, always careful. 'Do I love her?' he thought. He wanted so much to say those words but why couldn't he? Didn't he love her? If he didn't love her, why did he want to be so gentle, so caring? He moved a little faster and a tear rolled down her cheek.

                He wiped it away. "Don't cry, Rinoa," he said, slowing down again.

                "More, Squall…" she said.

                He swallowed hard but moved faster. "More…" she whispered again and he went still faster. No more words passed between them, only moans and groans. 'I love you…' he thought. 'I love you so much, Rinoa…shit, why can't I say it? Why is it so hard to tell her I love her?' He was so close now, but he wanted it to last.

                "Rinoa…?" he asked. 'How do I say it?' he thought. 'How do I tell her I love her?'

                She looked up at him, her brown eyes filled with love and he found himself unable to say it again. He thrust faster, reveling in the feeling of being inside her, of being the one to claim her. She was his and he loved her. Now all he had to do was say it.

                "I love you, Squall," she said. He couldn't say it back…what was wrong with him? His seed burst into her; his warm hot liquid. He collapsed and her arms wrapped around him 'Shit, Rinoa, I love you but…fuck Hyne! How the hell do I say it?' he thought. 'Why the hell is it so damned fucking hard? I am such an asshole…'

                He rolled off her and lay on his back. She rested her hand on his chest and sighed. "That was wonderful, Squall…" she said. "I love you."

                'Say it! Say it!' he thought, angry with himself. 'What's wrong with me? I know I want to tell her, but I can't! I'm so stupid…I need to sleep…'

                But he couldn't sleep. For once his mind and his heart agreed with one another. He loved Rinoa, he had to tell her. He wouldn't be able to sleep until he said it....'Three words…it's just three fucking words,' he thought. He listened to her breathe. It was even. She had already fallen asleep. But he had to tell her. He had to tell her now.

                He reached for her hand and said, "Rinoa…are you awake? Wake up, Rin…"

                "Hm…?" she said her voice soft. "What's wrong, Squall…?"

                He gritted his teeth hard. 'Tell her,' he thought. 'She loves me and she tells me so. I love her…I should tell her. I shouldn't be stupid…I woke her up…I already am stupid…I need to stop thinking…I have to tell her…she deserves to know.'

                "Rinoa…" he said. "Listen, okay? I need to tell you something…"

                "I'm listening," she said. "What is it?" He grasped her hand tightly and said in a soft, almost inaudible murmur, "I…I love you."

                She didn't say anything for a while and he wondered if she even heard him. He just stared at the ceiling and she snuggled closer to him, murmuring, "Say it again, Squall."

                "I love you, Rinoa," he said in a louder, clearer voice. "I love you, I love you, I love you…" he said. It felt good to tell her. "I love you more than anything, Rinoa. I love you more than I believe I do."

                "I love you, too, Squall…" she said with a small laugh as she gradually fell back to sleep, a smile playing on her lips. He found that he still couldn't sleep. He just needed to hold her. He lovingly stroked her hair, listened once more to her breathe, felt her warmth beside him. This was all he needed. Rinoa was all he needed. For the first time, he admitted he cared for someone other than himself.

                Then he remembered about that guy she asked him about…Seifer…

                'Rinoa is mine, Seifer…' he thought in an almost insane selfishness and jealousy. 'I don't care who you are or what you can do to me but I'll never give her back…not on my life…not for the world…not ever…'


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: You know, I just noticed, I haven't mentioned Quistis until now…I think… Anyways, PasifiKStaR, currently my fave reviewer, thank you yet again. Thanks to you, too, Sadistic Shadow, very nice name. Oh yeah, my friend gave me the title. I suck at titles. The real title of this was supposed to be 'No Need to Remember' or something like that. So, here's Chapter Six. Enjoy! I'm sorry it's going a little too fast, but, once again, time presses me to hurry.**

**Chapter Six**

                Rinoa found herself in Squall's bed when she woke up. It was noon. She had overslept. A yawn escaped her lips and she looked to her side. Squall wasn't there. She turned her gaze to the ceiling. Last night…did it really happen? Or was it a dream? He said he loved her…how she wished it was real. It was only then that she noticed the soreness between her legs. It was real…she smiled.

                "So you're awake."

                She looked at the foot of the bed and saw Squall there, his hands behind his back. "Hi, Squall," she said softly.

                "How do you feel?" he asked her.

                "A little sore…" she replied, sitting up.

                "I got you something," he said, walking to the side of the bed. "I hope it will make you feel better." He showed her what he held behind his back and she smiled.

                "Aw…" she said, taking the chocobo doll. "And you kept saying I couldn't have it." She squeezed it tight, expecting it to squeak, but it didn't. Instead it said, "I love you."

                "Now it's like me," he said, smiling.

                "Thank you, Squall," she said, looking at him.

                "I love you, Rinoa," he told her.

                She laughed. "It sounds so…odd when you say it."

                "Oh?" he said, sitting down beside her. "Then I won't say it anymore."

                "No!" she said, pouting. "Say it again…and again, and again…"

                "I love you," he told her. "And I love you, and I love you. I'll say it as many times as you want me to, Rinoa, and I'll never tire of saying it."

                "I love you so much, Squall," she told him with a smile, as they wrapped their arms around each other. "I've always wanted to hear you say that."

                Squall smiled. "You look so beautiful, Rinoa, especially when you're smiling," he said, looking deep into her eyes.

                She laughed softly and gave him a quick kiss before getting up and saying. "I should go to my room now. I guess I'll see you later, Squall."

- : - : - : -

_                Raijin was taking a walk around the town of Balamb. The men he had asked said Rinoa was here. He decided to check it for himself before telling Seifer or Fujin. He wasn't really in the mood to get scolded._

                He sighed. "Maybe I should start asking people," he said to himself. He walked towards a young man wearing a cowboy hat and asked, "Hey, you seen this girl?" He showed the guy a picture and the guy smirked.

                "Isn't that Rinoa? Yeah, I have seen her," he answered. "Why? Who are you and why are you looking for her?"

                "You know her and you've seen her?" exclaimed Raijin. "That's great, ya know. Name's Raijin, friend of Rinoa's fiancé. So where is she? Is she alright?"

                "Fiancé?" asked the guy. "Well, she's alright, but…"

                "Hey, who're you, anyway?" said Raijin.

                "My name is Irvine Kinneas. I am a student at Balamb Garden, you know, the one nearby," he answered. "So…Rinoa has a fiancé?"

                Raijin nodded. "Her fiancé is Seifer Almasy, ya know. We've been looking for her for months. I'm glad she's alright, ya know. So where is she? Could you take me to her now?"

                "Rinoa…Rinoa has a boyfriend," said Irvine, "a friend of mine at the Garden, in fact. How can she have a fiancé?"

                "You sure it's the same girl?" asked Raijin, showing Irvine the picture again.

                Irvine took a long hard look and said, "That's her, I'm sure." He brought out his wallet and showed Raijin a picture he had taken with Zell, Squall, Selphie and Rinoa. Rinoa was right beside Squall, holding his arm. "Isn't that her?"

                "That's Rinoa," said Raijin. "But…she has a boyfriend? Boy, Seifer would be so mad, ya know. Gotta go tell him as soon as possible, ya know."

                "Wait, I have to ask you something," said Irvine. "You said you were looking for her. Why? Did she run away or did something happen?"

                "She was kidnapped," said Raijin.

                "Rinoa was kidnapped?" Irvine asked. 'Squall couldn't have…it doesn't look like he's the type to…but…? Even if he did kidnap her…why is she playing along?' he thought.

                "Irvine!"

                Irvine looked behind Raijin and saw Quistis Trepe, an instructor from Balamb Garden, walking towards him. "You should be back in Garden by now," she scolded.

                "Sorry," said Irvine.

                "That must've been my fault," said Raijin. "I was questioning him."

                Quistis eyed Irvine. "What were you doing this time?"

                "Nothing!" Irvine said defensively. "But you have to listen to this guy."

                "Why?" asked Quistis.

                "He's looking for Rinoa," Irvine replied.

                "She was kidnapped in Deling some time ago," Raijin said. "We've been searching for her everywhere, ya know. Irvine here says he knows where she is."

                Quistis looked at Irvine than at Raijin. "Rinoa is in Balamb Garden right now," said Quistis. "Was she…was she really kidnapped?"

                "What if…" said Irvine, "what if Squall…?"

                "Then why is Rinoa not telling us?" said Quistis. "I've talked to her a lot of times, without Squall, and she's never hinted anything."

                "Could Squall be threatening her?" said Irvine.

                "Wait, wait, wait," Raijin said. "Are you saying the kidnapper is in your Garden right now? With Rinoa?"

                "We're not concluding anything," said Quistis.

                Irvine nodded. "Yeah. This could be a mistake…but…but we still have to be sure. If Squall really did kidnap her…I don't know, we need to talk to Rinoa. You, uh…Raijin, go call this Seifer guy or something---"

                "Seifer?" Quistis asked.

                "Yeah," said Raijin. "Did Rinoa ever mention him?"

                "I…I think so, but I don't really remember. Who is he?" asked Quistis.

                "Her fiancé, ya know," Raijin replied. "Anyway, I'll go call Seifer, ya know. You guys go back to your Garden and try talking to Rinoa."

                "I think Seifer - whoever he is – should come here," said Quistis.

                Irvine nodded and Raijin said, "Yeah, ya know, that could work. I will go give him a call right now." Quistis and Irvine left Raijin and headed back to Balamb.

                "First," said Irvine. "I think we should talk to Rinoa. Confronting Squall doesn't sound so good to me. What do you think?"

                "I agree with you," said Quistis.

- : - : - : -

                "Rinoa, there you are!" said Irvine when they got into the Garden. Rinoa was seated on a bench near the stairs leading to the elevator.

                Rinoa looked up and smiled. "Hello, Irvine, Quistis."

                "Where's Squall?" Quistis asked.

                "Um…he went to Dollet to meet his sister," Rinoa answered. "He won't be back until tomorrow noon, I think."

                "That's good," said Quistis.

                "It is?" Rinoa queried. 

                Irvine nodded. "There's something very important that we have to talk about, Rinoa. Could the three of us go somewhere alone?"

                "Yes, I guess so," she said, looking puzzled.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: Wow…I'm amazed that you guys are still reading this story…I feel so happy. Many thanks to PasifiKStaR like always. And thanks to diamonddust1414: it's okay if you're busy so you can't review, I respect that. Thanks, The wise. I notice you're a new reviewer. I hope you enjoy the story, though sad to say we're not far from the ending.**

Oh yeah, I don't know how else to thank my reviewers for my songfic for Rinoa's Theme so I'll thanks them here. Thanks to Kimmie Sisslac and Fujin Kazano.

Here's Chapter Seven. Have fun!

**Chapter Seven**

                "No!" Rinoa said firmly. Irvine and Quistis just stared at her for a minute. They were in an empty classroom, telling her what Raijin had said. "I don't know what you're talking about! Squall did not kidnap me!"

                "Rinoa…it's okay, whatever he did to you or told you or whatever---" said Irvine.

                "We want to help you---" Quistis told her.

                "I said no!" Rinoa yelled, getting up from the chair. "Help me? With what? Squall did not kidnap me, I'm sure of it!"

                She stormed out of the classroom and went immediately to her bedroom. She locked her door and sat on her bed, hugging the chocobo doll Squall had given her. "I love you," it said. Rinoa felt tears brim her eyes.

                "Squall…" she whispered, looking at the chocobo doll's blue eyes. "I don't understand what's happening anymore…please…I need you here…" She lay in bed curled up in a fetal position. "I need you…"

- : - : - : -

                Rinoa lay awake in bed the next morning. She hadn't slept the entire night. "You are engaged to a man named Seifer Almasy," Irvine had said.

                'Seifer…' she thought. 'He was the man in my dreams…I'm engaged to him…? But wasn't that just a dream…?'

                "Rinoa, you don't have to pretend anymore," Quistis had told her. "You can tell us what really happened. You can tell us what Squall said or did to you."

                'What _had_ happened?' she thought. 'I don't even know myself and yet they are asking me? I feel so confused…'

                She got up and took a cold shower before leaving her room. Not many students were awake yet. Rinoa walked around for a while then stopped when she saw Quistis, Irvine and Headmaster Cid talking to three people near the directory. She stood there, watching them for a while when one of the three people, a blond man, caught sight of her.

                "Rinoa!" he said, running to her and embracing her. "Oh, Hyne, I'm so glad you're safe." Rinoa pushed him slightly away and stared at him. He looked so familiar.

                "I'm sorry but…do I know you?" she asked. "Who are you?"

                He stared at her. "What have they done to you?" he asked. "Don't you remember me? It's me, Seifer. Rinoa…don't you remember?"

                "Seifer?" she said. "Your name is so familiar but…" She shook her head. Everything was so confusing and now her head had begun to throb. She placed a hand on her forehead and said, "I don't know you…"

                "What are you saying?" Seifer said. "Rinoa…Rinoa, what's wrong, what happened to you?" She looked away from him and he grabbed both her wrists. "Rinoa, stop it! Look at me!"

                She tried to pull away from him, starting to cry. "Let go of me!" she screamed, her eyes tightly shut. As she cried, she was starting to see images of Seifer in her mind. Seifer was there, embracing her. He was talking to her, smiling at her. They were driving together and laughing together. What were these? Memories…?

                She opened her eyes again. "Seifer…" she whispered. 'Who are you?' she thought. She was so confused…her head was hurting so much.

                "Squall!" she heard Quistis say.

                Rinoa looked back at the others and saw Squall standing not far from them. "What the hell?" he asked, talking to no one in particular. Rinoa felt Seifer's grip loosen and she instantly pulled away and ran to Squall, embracing him.

                "What's going on?" he asked.

                "We'd like you to tell us," said Irvine.

                Quistis nodded, adding, "Tell us the truth, Squall. Tell us the truth about Rinoa."

                Squall looked at Rinoa and saw she had the same question. "They're saying something about you kidnapping me. They said I'm not supposed to be here and that I'm engaged to Seifer," she said pointing at Seifer who just stood there. "I…I don't know…I feel so confused, Squall…what are they talking about?"

                He didn't say anything. 'If I tell you the truth…' he thought, 'you would probably hate me…you would leave me…' He wanted to hold her closer and kiss her but he couldn't. He remembered that he told himself he would never give her back to Seifer. But what choice did he have now? He wanted to die.

                "Rinoa…" he said. "Listen to me, okay?"

                She nodded. "Okay…"

                "I…I didn't kidnap you but…but I lied to you," he said. He could think of no easier way to say it. Better say it as it is than change it and get into worse trouble.

                "What do you mean?" she asked.

                "You really are engaged to Seifer," he said. "You never knew me before you woke up, before I saved you. I didn't know who you were until that night."

                "S-Squall…?" she asked. "Are…are you serious?"

                He nodded. "I'm sorry, Rinoa…"

                She backed away from him. "I…I don't want to believe any of this!" she screamed. She ran away and all they could do was watch her.

                Seifer glared at Squall, with the look of death in his eyes, but said nothing. Squall understood his anger. If he had been in Seifer's place he would have been angry enough to kill. Squall left and walked around the Garden a couple of times. At last he got tired and went to his room, wanting to lie down and think.

                He opened the door and found Rinoa seated on his bed, crying. In her arms was the chocobo doll he had just recently given her. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. 'I didn't want to hurt you…' he thought. 'I'm so sorry…' He walked towards her and sat down beside her. They just looked at each other for a moment then Rinoa leaned on him, letting go of the chocobo doll to be able to embrace him.

                Squall instinctively wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. "I'm sorry, Rinoa," he said. She looked up at him and he lovingly pressed his lips to hers in a warm and affectionate kiss. When he let go, she hugged him once again though she was still crying. "I love you so much, Squall," she said. "I love you…"

                "I know, Rin, I know," he said. "But you have to go home with Seifer. You don't belong here…you…you don't belong with me."

                "I wish I did," she said softly.

                "Me, too," he answered. "Me, too…"

                She got up and walked towards the door. Squall looked at the doll he had gotten for her and he called, "Hey, Rinoa," he said. She turned around and he tossed her the doll. "I got it for you. Keep it. Don't forget me."

                "I won't," she said and she left the room. He lay on the bed and embraced the pillow, still bathed in her scent. "I love you, Rinoa…" he said.

                Rinoa looked at Garden one more time. She had said good bye to all her friends, which was just about everyone in the Garden. Seifer said she could visit them once she had gotten her memory back. He always smiled at her and always held her hand, not like Squall who hardly smiled and only held her hand now and then. Seifer's voice was caring and tender; Squall's had usually been mediocre and could almost be cold at times.

                But whenever she lay in Seifer's embrace, whenever he caressed her cheek or kissed her hand, she longed for something else. As they rode the train to Deling City, Rinoa could not let go of the chocobo doll.

                "Why are you still hugging that thing? Wasn't it from that guy…Squall?" Seifer finally asked, watching her stroke the doll's head.

                "It's special," she said simply. "You aren't going to take it, are you?"

                "No, of course, not," he said, though he had a grimace on his face. "If it really is special to you…then I guess you can keep it…"


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: You guys read too fast…I'm only writing Chapter Ten and I'm already posting Chapter Eight? You guys are going too fast! But I still appreciate all of your reviews. Thank you, The wise. Thanks a bunch, PasifiKStaR, you are a constant reviewer. I feel so touched that you like my story…*sniff*…okay, enough sniffling.**

Please allow me to use this Author's Note to thank my reviewers for my latest songfic (midific) "Denial". Thanks to emina, Redneck Girl and Mia1218. Those reviewers made that one hour worth it. And I have to add Teletha to the people who reviewed my other midific "Inside Your Eyes".

**Chapter Eight**

                "We sleep in the same room?" Rinoa asked when they reached Seifer's mansion. It was already evening. They had spent the rest of the day, ever since they got to Deling City, at the hospital, visiting Rinoa's father. Now was the only time she actually saw where she would be living.

                "Well, I thought it would be better," he said. "But if it makes you uncomfortable…"

                "No. It's okay," she answered. He had some servants bring her things to the room and he watched as she unpacked. Not once did she let go of the doll.

                Once she was done and the servants had left, she sat on the bed and he did so as well. "Rinoa…um…" Seifer said.

                She looked at him. And he sighed. "Look, I know it must be hard for you…but….but you must know that you and…uh…"

                "Squall?" she said.

                "Yes, Squall," he nodded. "You and Squall were never really together. There was never anything between the two of you. So…"

                "I understand, Seifer," she told him. "And I'm sorry about the way I acted. I…I guess I just couldn't believe that everything I was told was a lie."

                He held her and she let herself rest in his embrace. He was what she had now. But she shouldn't keep thinking about Squall. Her eyes fell on the chocobo she held. 'Don't forget me.' He had said that. She sighed.

                "Seifer?" she said.

                "Yes, Rinoa?" he asked.

                "I'm tired," she replied softly. "I'll take a shower then I'll sleep, okay?" Seifer nodded and Rinoa went into the bathroom. Seifer picked up the chocobo doll just as he heard the water start running. "What's so special about you?" he asked.

                He squeezed it hard and it said, "I love you."

                He frowned at it. He placed it on top of the shelf and lay on the bed. Half an hour later, Rinoa stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and the first thing she said was, "Where did the chocobo doll go?" Seifer pointed to the top of the shelf.

                "Don't put it there," she said with a small frown. "It will get dirty." She reached up to get it and hugged it a little before placing it again on the bed.

                "I don't like what it says," Seifer said.

                "I do," she told him. "So don't do anything to it."

                "Rinoa, it's just a doll," he insisted.

                "It's a special doll," Rinoa retorted. She started to get dressed and Seifer just watched wondering if Squall had done anything to Rinoa. Or if Squall had ever seen her naked, if Squall had ever touched her. He himself had never had the satisfaction of holding her and making love to her. But he thought it wasn't the time to ask. "Rinoa," he began. "Would you like to take a walk with me tomorrow?"

                "Okay," she answered.

                "Good," he said. "Then I can start helping you get your memory back. The doctors said it will come in time, I just have to tell you a couple of things and then it will start coming back to you little by little. They said it wouldn't take very long"

                Rinoa slipped the short nightdress over her head and sat at the dresser to dry her hair. "Seifer," she said softly.

                "Hm?" he asked.

                "Did you miss me?" she queried.

                Seifer looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled, "Of course. I was worried about you, Rinoa. I was afraid that something had happened to you."

                "I can't wait until I remember everything," she said. "I don't want to live knowing lies. I want to know the truth. Promise me, Seifer, that everything you say will be real."

                "I promise…" he assured her.

- : - : - : -

                Three months had passed since she had gone. No one in Balamb Garden dared speak about it in front of Squall. Once again, the commander's only company was Zell, who didn't seem to care that Rinoa had been a lie. Squall was just thankful that his father had known nothing about this incident and Seifer – Rinoa had probably persuaded him – had decided to hold off any charges he was planning to have again Squall.

                "Hey, stop thinking about it already," Zell told Squall. "It's been three whole months. I think it's time you get her out of your head and move on. Rinoa is not the only girl in the world, Squall. There are other fish in the sea."

                "No one else is like her, Zell," Squall said. "I hate to admit it but…I miss her."

                "This isn't like you, Squall. You don't even get enough sleep anymore and I'm sure it's because you're thinking of Rinoa," Zell said, shaking his head. "Or maybe you've been working too hard. Well, whatever it is, I'll go talk to the headmaster and tell him you need a break. A nice, peaceful place will be good for you."

                "Whatever," said Squall.

                "No, you need it," Zell insisted.

                "I don't need it," Squall muttered.

                Zell shook his head. "Sure you do. A nice vacation will do wonders for you."

                Squall sighed but didn't say anything more. Maybe a vacation would help.

                A few hours later, Squall was called to the Headmaster's office.

                "Squall," Cid began. "Zell told me you've been having problems lately. He says you still have your mind on Rinoa and you lack sleep. And I'm not surprised if you say you're pretty stressed out by everything."

                "So you really are going to send me on a vacation, aren't you?" Squall asked. Cid nodded and said, "If it's fine with you, tomorrow you will go to Winhill and rest there for a week."

                "Whatever," he answered. "I couldn't really care any less."

                "Oh, and Quistis will be going with you," said Cid.

                "Why?" Squall questioned.

                "Just to watch you," the Headmaster replied. "Now go get your things ready. You will leave tomorrow morning. Nida will have the Ragnarok ready."

                Squall got up and left. He went into his room and decided to pack. He placed his suitcase on the bed and started tossing clothes into it, not really caring what he got. He used to be neater with his things but lately he had just been so careless. He had changed every since Rinoa had come and gone from his life.

                At the bottom of his messy pile of clothes, he saw a very small blue book, small enough to fit in his pocket, with wings on the front. It was locked but beside it he found the key, which was colored silver and also had wing designs on it. He opened it and saw a letter. His name was written in script in Rinoa's hand on the envelope.

                He took the letter out of the envelope and read;

Hi, Squall,

                I hope you do end up finding this, but with your careless nature maybe not. But if you're reading this letter, I guess you found my diary.

                I don't really want to go with Seifer. I had fun with you, Squall. I don't really care that you lied. I love you, and I don't think that would change so easily.

                You can read my diary now. Remember that I told you the first time you saw it that it was personal and I'd never let you read it? No, maybe you've forgotten. I never let you see it again after that anyway. But now that I have to go, I want you to go through these pages and remember all the times you had with me.

                I want you to see everything in my point of view. I want you to know what I was thinking while I was with you. You see, whenever I was by your side and I looked in your eyes, I kept wondering what made you so silent and uncertain all the time. I think I understand now. You didn't want to lose me, did you? You were scared. I never thought you would ever be scared. You always struck me as strong and brave. But when you saw me crying and you saw Seifer, I realized just how scared you were. Haha! That must sound really strange.

                Oh yeah. Lastly, just so you know; your angel now believes there is more to her lion's heart than she thought there was. I wish I was given more time to be with you…

Lovingly yours,

Rinoa

                Squall read the letter once more before folding it and putting it back in the envelope. He picked up the diary and looked at it for a while before opening it and slowly reading the words Rinoa had written inside. As he read, he couldn't help but smile.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note: First, gotta thank a couple of people! The wise, thanks for reviewing again. Hehe! Thank you, PasifiKStaR. I try to update as fast as I can but I might not be able to do that that often now. You guys read so fast…I'm only working on Chapter Ten. I'll try to speed things up but I'm not sure if time will bend my way. And thank you to diamonddust1414. I'm glad you guys are still reading. Haha!**

I also have to add some more thank you notes for readers of "Denial". Thanks, SquallsGIRL and to Kiamito.

Okay…about what I said in Chapter One…well, this story is gonna be a bit longer than I planned. I've decided to extend it since I noticed that Seifer and Squall need to get things going a little more. Of course, there won't be much because I don't have that much time on my hand. I hope you will still enjoy the story.

**Chapter Nine**

                "You should have just gone with Seifer, ya know," Raijin said. "I bet it would have been much better than spending a whole darned week here. There's nothing to see in this place, ya know? Am I right, Fu?"

                "AFFIRMATIVE," Fujin answered.

                "Well, I like this place," Rinoa said. "It's nice and peaceful. It's really relaxing. It will help me stop thinking of a couple of things that Seifer said I shouldn't think about anymore. I should just keep my thoughts on things that I am supposed to think about he said, whatever that means. I'm glad that I have my memory back, though."

                Raijin frowned. "What's so nice about this place? It's filled with nothing but flowers, ya know? The whole darned town smells like nothing but flowers."

                "I like flowers," Rinoa said with a smile.

                Raijin rolled his eyes. "I should have just gone with Seifer. Fujin is enough to watch over you, ya know? You flower-loving girls could have made well on your own."

                "Seifer's just afraid that I might get kidnapped again," she said. "Besides, I didn't really want to face Squall's father. I just noticed…it's pretty late, isn't it? Three months? I guess Squall never told his father then."

                Raijin sighed and said, "You have to forget, Squall, ya know?" Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Seifer said you shouldn't be thinking about him."

                "I know. That's what I said," Rinoa told Raijin.

                "IGNORE," Fujin told Rinoa, indicating Raijin. Rinoa laughed and said, "Come on, why don't we go back to the house and rest a while? Then we could go take a walk at the beach or something like that. What do you say?"

                "Here we are, Squall," Quistis said. "Winhill…nice place, don't you think?" Squall chose to ignore Quistis and instead walked into town.

                "I guess I'll see you two in a week," Nida said. "Good luck with Squall, Quistis. Ever since Rinoa left he's been colder and more distant than usual. Personally, I think the Headmaster should have asked Zell to accompany him. Zell's the only person Squall minds."

                "I'll manage somehow, Nida," said Quistis. "See you in a week."

                Quistis caught up to Squall at the hotel. He had already asked for a room and found there was only one left. The hotel had few rooms due to the fact that the people of Winhill were wary of outsiders.

                "I'm going to sleep," Squall said as he went up the stairs to his room.

                "Alright," Quistis answered. "I will just go walk around town." Squall didn't reply and Quistis left the hotel. There wasn't really anything she could do here. No offense, Winhill is a beautiful, peaceful town, but it could be very boring most of the time. She walked around town for a while and she came to a house that seemed small yet elegant. And surprisingly, outside was Raijin, frowning and muttering things to himself.

                "Hey, Raijin. How are you doing?" Quistis greeted as she walked towards him. "I never thought a guy like you would want to go to a place like Winhill."

                Raijin shrugged. "Didn't go here 'cause I wanted to, ya know? Winhill is nice and all, ya know, but it isn't really a guy's kind of place. I'm not trying to offend anyone, though, ya know. Uh…sorry…but what was your name? Quistis?"

                "Yes," Quistis answered. "So if you didn't want to go here, what brings you here?"

                "Raijin!" called a familiar voice from inside the house.

                "Yeah?" Raijin called back.

                "Could you please take Angelo for a walk? The poor baby is getting so restless with being cooped up inside…" answered the voice.

                "Wait here a minute," Raijin said and he went inside the house. When he came back out again, he had a brown dog with him on a leash.

                Quistis joined him on his walk and said, "Please don't tell me Rinoa is here…"

                "Well, ya know," Raijin said. "She didn't wanna go with Seifer to meet with this Laguna Loire person. So she said she'd just vacation here awhile, ya know?"

                "Laguna Loire…isn't he Squall's father? He's in Esthar, right?" Quistis said.

                Raijin nodded. "He was saying something about a formal apology on his son's behalf. It's pretty late to do that now, ya know? So…is Squall here?"

                "Unfortunately, yes," said Quistis. "The Headmaster said he needed a break so that he could forget about Rinoa. If he sees Rinoa here…"

                "So…you're saying we should keep them away from each other?" Raijin asked. "Like, make sure they don't see each other, ya know?"

                Quistis nodded. "That's really the best option." They were walking by the Chocobo Crossing sign when they heard a whistle. Angelo stopped walking and turned around, barking. Raijin held tightly onto the leash as Rinoa reached them. She knelt down, at first not noticing Quistis. "Hello, little puppy," she cooed. "You really are a smart dog." She kissed him on the head and got up.

                "Oh," she exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there, Quistis." She laughed. "Wow. I can't believe you're here."

                "Hi, Rinoa. How are you?" Quistis asked.

                "Great," she said. "Deling's a nice place, though I still miss the calmer atmosphere of Balamb. How's everybody?"

                "Zell and Selphie are the same as ever," Quistis said. "Irvine…he's a little guilty but otherwise he's doing well. Nida and Xu are also the same as ever. Headmaster Cid is his usual busy self." Then, with a laugh, she added, "And as you can see, I'm alive and well."

                Rinoa nodded. "That's good. Um…what about Squall? How is he?"

                Quistis paused. Could Rinoa still have feelings for Squall? If she said Squall was doing okay, Rinoa would probably take it that Squall already forgot about her. On the other hand, if she told Rinoa Squall missed her, she might get ideas of going back to Garden to see Squall or something of the sort.

                "Quistis?" she asked.

                "Squall's okay," Quistis answered. "But he's become his old self again. He's always quiet and keeps to himself. I tell you, Rinoa, you changed him for a while."

                "Does…does he ever talk about me?" she questioned.

                "RINOA!"

                "Oops…" Rinoa said. Fujin walked up to her. "Sorry, Fu…" Rinoa said. "I…I just…I just needed a little bit of air. I really thought you wouldn't mind…so…"

                "NOT SAFE," Fujin said. She looked at Quistis for a moment and looked at Raijin.

                "Here, Rinoa," Raijin said, handing Rinoa the leash. "You and Fujin take Angelo for a walk." He leaned down and whispered, "I think Fujin needs a lot of air, ya know?"

                "RAGE!" Fujin said and she kicked Raijin in the shins.

                "I'm going, ya know!" he shouted. He and Quistis left. Rinoa removed Angelo's leash and the dog ran straight into the fields, chasing a helpless little chicobo.

                "Angelo!" Rinoa shouted. "A chocobo might get you!" She shook her head as a chocobo came out of nowhere. Angelo immediately started pouncing on the chocobo as though in play. "You're smart, but you can be really naughty sometimes…."

                She looked up at the sky. 'Squall…' she thought. 'I wonder if you miss me just as much as I miss you…I wish I could hold you close right now. I want to tell you I still love you…I don't know. I can't find it in me to love Seifer…at least…for now."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note: Hello, my dear readers. First, let me thank my reviewers. Thanks to you, diamonddust1414. Nothing much happens between Seifer and Laguna, though. I don't have time. Thanks to The wise. You're becoming a more constant reader now. Haha! Thanks, Tatsuki. You're a pretty quick reader, you know? Hehe! And thanks to PasifiKStaR. Angelo is a good little dog. Even though he bites…haha!**

Okay…uh, I'm sorry; this Chapter was a little rushed. I might not be able to update very soon because I have a couple of tests coming up at school and I haven't begun writing Chapter Eleven. But I'll try not to go past a week without updating. I don't want to keep you waiting too long. Anyways, enjoy your read!

**Chapter Ten**

                For the next three days, Quistis and Raijin had an easy time keeping Squall and Rinoa away from one another. Squall stayed inside their room, reading a blue book he never let Quistis lay a finger on. Rinoa spent her time outside, usually sketching or playing with Angelo. Of course, Quistis and Raijin were still quite careful.

                One morning, however, Quistis was sleeping in. Squall, who felt uncomfortable reading something private while someone was in the room, whether the person was awake or asleep, left the hotel to read elsewhere. He decided to take a walk. He had already read the diary over more than five times and he had not tired of it. Never had anybody praised him in the way Rinoa did. It strangely made him feel good. But then again it made him miss her all the more.

                Rinoa closed her sketchpad, finally bored of drawing flowers. She looked down at Angelo who was lying down at her feet. It was pretty quiet without Raijin making senseless comments now and then. And she felt comfortable without Fujin and her scary poise. She was alone since Raijin was asleep and Fujin drove out of town for a while. It was rare that she was alone so she wanted to make this time worthwhile.

                She paused for a minutes, eyes closed in rest, then she flipped open her sketchpad again. She put pencil to paper. The black lines slowly formed Seifer's picture, his Gunblade just over his shoulder, with that smug smirk on his face that Rinoa had come to know so well. She smiled weakly. Sure, she didn't love him. But she had to admit, Seifer had qualities that were desirable. Rinoa sighed as she darkened the area behind Seifer.

                As she did so, she started to form the shape of another person. Someone colder, more distant and less egocentric than Seifer stood behind him as a shadow. His gaze was emotionless and he didn't have a smile. His face was expressionless and his stance showed a man of seriousness and silence.

                Rinoa bit her lip. As she had thought, she did a lot of thinking the past days she was in Winhill. She could remember on the first day, when she saw Quistis, she couldn't help but think endlessly of Squall. She missed him. On the next day she still found it hard to keep her thoughts off Squall but Seifer lingered somewhere in the depths of her mind. Yesterday, Rinoa began to pine for her fiancé and she began to be confused.

                Seifer had been nice the first month of her recovery. All his concerns were of her. When her memory started to return, she began to see his other side. Seifer went to clubs on some nights, usually with Raijin and Fujin. He was pretty easy to anger – though Rinoa noticed he was hardly angry with her – and he liked the feeling and knowledge of being superior. Rinoa didn't like that about him, but she could tell he truly loved her.

                Looking at the picture again, she frowned. She rubbed her thumb on Squall's picture until she knew no one who looked at the picture would know it was Squall. After the first month with Seifer, she had decided to make it a goal to forget Squall or if not at least hide her feelings as completely as possible.

                She groaned. "Come on, Angelo," she said. "Let's walk." It was only then she realized that Angelo had walked off while she was sketching the picture of Seifer. "Angelo?" she said to no one in particular. "Where did he go…?" She got up and walked around, whistling and calling her dog's name. 'Where could he be?' she thought.

                Angelo had started to chase a chicobo again. This one had wandered into town and had gotten the attention of the bored dog. Angelo pounced on the chicobo and it squealed, flapping its small wings wildly. Angelo barked as the chicobo escaped him and dashed off. Angelo followed, delighted with the chase. He barked some more, darting here and there to keep up with the chicobo. For something so young, the chicobo could run fast.

                The brown dog soon reached the edge of town and knew better than to go out to the outskirts. He sat down, panting, as the chicobo ran off somewhere. He whimpered a little, boredom seeping into him again. He started to bark pointlessly at nothing and a man from a nearby shop went out and started to whack him with a newspaper.

                "Stop barking, will ya?" the shopkeeper shouted. "Go on! Get out of here!" Angelo walked away backwards, the fur on his shoulders stiffening. Growls escaped his mouth in a threatening manner but soon stopped because he had bumped into something. He immediately turned around and bit the pant leg of the man he had run into.

                "What the fuck?" Squall said.

                Squall pulled the dog's jaws open, saying, "Let go, dog!" Squall pushed Angelo slightly away. Angelo only barked at him in fury and lunged at him. Squall was not in the mood to wrestle with a dog. He pocketed Rinoa's diary, which he had been reading, and grabbed Angelo by the collar. "Dumb dog…" he said, kneeling down to read Angelo's nametag.

                He read the front of the nametag, which said, "Hi! I'm Angelo!" He looked at the other side, which said, "OWNER: Rinoa Heartilly."

                'Rinoa is here?' he thought. He read the name again and again but was disturbed when a familiar voice said, "Angelo!"

                Angelo struggled against Squall's hold and let go. Angelo ran barking behind Squall and Squall stood up and turned around. "There you are, Angelo. Precious little baby…don't run away like that…"

                "Rinoa…?" he said, walking closer to her. Angelo immediately began to bark.

                Rinoa looked up, smiling. But that smile slowly faded when she saw Squall. An uncertain silence passed between them. After a while, she smiled. "Hi, Squall," she said. He just stared at her and she laughed. "Aren't you going to say anything to me?" she queried.

                "Hi, Rinoa," he answered. She let out another laugh and he began to wonder why she was laughing. Exactly what was funny?

- : - : - : -

                "I don't think it's really necessary for you to talk to Seifer like that," Ellone told Laguna as they walked around the grounds. "Squall probably apologized already."

                "Why didn't he tell me?" Laguna said. "I don't know anything about my own son! He always avoids all of my calls, he avoids all of my visits...I don't know how else I'm going to know anything about Squall."

                "I'm sure he's just a little upset with you," Ellone answered. "Don't worry about it. Squall will start to warm up to you someday."

                Laguna looked at Ellone and said, "Maybe I should talk to him about this girl…Rinoa Heartilly. He seems to like her a great deal."

                "I know he does," said Ellone with a small laugh. "Squall is deeply in love with Rinoa. He told me so."

                "He told you so?" asked Laguna. "That boy never tells me anything! I'm his father for crying out loud! I have the right to know things, too!"

                "Calm down," Ellone said. "Let's go back inside. I'm sure that Seifer is bored by now. You've finished this 'formal apology' you wanted to do, I guess it's time you let him get back to Deling City or Winhill…wherever he said he had to go."

                "Didn't seem like he forgave me," said Laguna. "He looked even angrier."

                "Think of it in his shoes," said Ellone. "Wouldn't you be extremely angry, too? And…I know a little something that went on between Squall and Rinoa that should have been enough to get Seifer to kill Squall." She laughed again.

                Laguna didn't bother to ask what that little something was. He shook his head and said, "I'm going to get him out of that Garden for a while and make him stay here in Esthar. That boy needs a little father treatment. He needs to be with his family more."

                Ellone didn't agree with that but she wasn't in the mood to say anything about it. She just hoped Laguna knew this would only make Squall angrier.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note**: Here's Chapter Eleven. As I said, I don't like making you wait. I spent an hour making this chapter…that's like an hour I could have used for reviewing for my test. But at least I can update now. Thanks to my three constant reviewers: The wise, diamonddust1414 and PasifiKStaR. You guys make the time I use up for my story worth it. Have fun. I'll have Chapter Twelve up as soon as possible. Oh yeah, sorry that Squall will be acting OOC again…

**Chapter Eleven**

                Rinoa made sure that both Fujin and Raijin were fast asleep before she left the house. She wanted to see Squall again. They hadn't been able to talk that morning because Raijin had started to look for her and almost found her with Squall. First she urged Raijin to play cards with her then got him drunk. He was knocked out immediately. Fujin, on the other hand, wasn't like Raijin so Rinoa just cast a sleep spell on her. Now she was free to go out.

                She stepped out and Angelo silently followed. Rinoa closed the door behind her and she and Angelo walked towards the hotel. When they got to there, Rinoa saw Squall instantly. She ran to him and said, "Hi, Squall!"

                He nodded his greeting and they walked together. "Rinoa," he said. "I have something I want to return to you." He reached into his pocket and took out the diary. He handed it to her and she took it.

                "So you did find it, huh?" she said with a laugh. "I was wondering if you found it or not for a while. Um…where's the key, Squall?"

                "Oh," he said. "Right…" He took off a chain he wore around his neck and handed it to her. The key hung on the chain and Rinoa smiled. "Did you always wear this, Squall?"

                He didn't answer. Angelo started to playfully skip around them and Rinoa sighed. "Did I tell you I missed you?"

                "You did?" he asked.

                "Yes," she answered. "I missed you very much. I thought about you everyday. Did you ever think about me?"

                Squall paused and Rinoa said, "Are you ignoring me?"

                "No," he muttered.

                "Then say something," she said. "I wanted to talk to you so much and I wanted to see you so badly and now that we're together you aren't gonna say anything?" She frowned as hit his arm. "Squall! Are you listening?"

                "No," he answered.

                Rinoa sighed again. "What are you thinking of then?"

                He didn't say anything. They stopped walking since they didn't even know where they were heading in the first place. He looked at her. "You're very pretty," he said. "I can't help but notice…"

                Rinoa blushed slightly. "So…" she mumbled. "What were you thinking when you read my diary? Were you laughing? Oh, no, of course not. You don't laugh…"

                "I have a question," he said.

                "Okay," she answered.

                "How are you?" he asked.

                Rinoa stared at him. "Um…I'm…good."

                "And what about Seifer? Is Seifer here in Winhill?" he queried. He said Seifer's name in a way that Rinoa almost wanted to hesitate in answering his question. However, she shook it off and said, "No, he isn't here. He's at Esthar. He went to see your Father, you know."

                "Why?"

                "Your Father kept insisting on formally apologizing about what happened between us," Rinoa answered. "But I think there's really nothing to apologize about. You never did anything wrong to me…or at least, anything I thought was wrong. Everything seemed so right when I was with you, Squall. I loved you very much."

                Squall took note that she said 'love' in the past tense. Did that mean she didn't love him anymore? "So…is Seifer treating you right?" he asked.

                "Yes," she answered with a smile. "He's very kind to me. He never ignores me and he always listens to what I have to tell him."

                'So unlike me…' Squall thought. "What else?" he asked.

                "Well…he gives me what I want…" she answered.

                'Reminds me of that chocobo doll…' he thought. 'She probably replaced it by now with something from Seifer…'

                "Oh, and he never avoids my questions," she said. "He always answers them."

                'Even more unlike me…' his mind said. 'She must like Seifer better than me now…'

                "And he likes to be with me all the time. He usually cancels meetings or whatever he has to do whenever I ask him just so that he could be with me," she told him with a smile. "Isn't that nice of him?"

                'Whatever…'

                "And most importantly, he tells me he loves me all the time," Rinoa finished. "He's really been nice to me so there's no reason you should worry abut me anymore."

                Squall stared at her. What was she thinking of at that moment? They continued their walk and she began telling him about what had happened the past three months. He didn't say anything to her as she spoke but Rinoa didn't mind. She seemed to know by then that it wasn't his nature to speak much.

                As they reached the exit to town, Rinoa faced him and smiled. "Squall, I missed you, you know." He leaned down and kissed her. He didn't let go, he just savored it for a while. Rinoa pulled away and looked at him sadly. "That's enough, Squall. You know this is wrong."

                "Why is it wrong?" he asked. "I love you, Rinoa."

                "I know you do," she said. "But I can't love you anymore. It started out wrong and we're going to end it right, okay? I don't want to keep doing this anymore; I don't want to live this lie. I…I loved you, but I have to forget that now. And so do you, Squall. Find someone who can be with you, who can love you with all your heart. I…I don't think I'm that person."

                "I know you're that person," he insisted.

                "Squall, stop," she pleaded. "I told you, we are going to end this right. I belong with Seifer, you know that. Seifer loves me and he deserves to be loved back."

                "Yeah?" he said. "Well what about me? I love you; don't I deserve to be loved back?"

                "Squall, you're different," he said. "I never even knew you before you lied to me. It was an accident that I fell in love with you. It was a mistake. Squall, let's remain friends, please? I really don't want to go the wrong way again."

                He didn't say anything. "Let's talk tomorrow, Squall," she said. "Okay?"

                "Yeah, sure…" he said, his voice becoming cold.

                Rinoa walked away, Angelo following her. Squall only watched her, unable to move. He was acting so strangely and it was all because of one girl. It was strange what love could do to a person…

                Rinoa reached the house to find Raijin and Fujin still asleep. She went upstairs to her room. Angelo lay at the foot of her bed as she walked into the bathroom and started to get undressed as the bathtub filled with warm water. Then, she immersed herself in the tub, trying to stop thinking about Squall. But it was all in vain. Squall stayed in her mind.

                She could help but wonder if she had hurt his feelings. She hadn't seen any hint of his emotion but she was almost sure she had. Her conscience began to reprimand her, make her feel guilt. Squall loved her…and she turned him down because she said their love was a lie.

                'I'm sorry, Squall…' she thought. 'But you aren't all I have…you were never all I have. And you lied to me…I can forgive you, but I can no longer love you…'


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note**: Hello, readers! Hi, Tai-Style. Glad to see you reviewed again, thanks. Was it really that sad? Thanks, The wise. You think it's sad, too? Thank you, PasifiKStaR. You didn't mention if you thought it was sad. I'm happy you're still enjoying the story. Here's Chapter Twelve. I'll try to keep this everyday-update thing I'm doing now.

Lastly, I hope I never mentioned that Squall and Seifer already had scars. If I did, just forget that I did. Something about that happens in this Chapter. Well, that's it! Read and Enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve**

                "Squall," Rinoa murmured. "Are you mad at me?"

                He didn't answer. He just stared straight ahead. They were having breakfast together at a small café in Winhill. It's been an hour but during all that time Squall had hardly said anything more than a few words.

                "Squall!" she said. "Stop ignoring me!"

                Squall looked at her. "What do you want?" he asked.

                Rinoa frowned. "What's wrong? Why are you like that? Come on, please say something. All you do is sit there and stare into nowhere."

                Once again, he said nothing. Rinoa glared at him. They had not been on good terms after the night that they spoke to one another. Rinoa had been intent on getting Squall to forgive her for whatever he may think she has done wrong and Squall was intent on getting her to leave Seifer and go with him. Of course, he refused to forgive her since she wouldn't go with him and she refused to go with him because she thinks it's wrong to betray Seifer. And Squall's opinion is that it's right. When asked why he thought it was right he wouldn't dare tell her anything.

                It was becoming complicated and Rinoa's patience was already wearing thin. It had only been two days and she already wanted to slap him for being selfish and for not telling her anything, which was only making her confused and making the situation even more complicated than it should have been. "Why don't you just give it up?" she said in anger. "Your folly is getting us nowhere, Squall! Just stop it! I don't even know what you want! You're making everything so difficult and complicated!"

                "It's simple, Rinoa, you're the one making it complicated," he countered, his hands in his pockets and his gaze, for once, straight into her eyes.

                "Well why don't you tell me anything?" she asked him. "I'm pouring out my soul to you, trying to explain, and you with all your stupid pigheadedness refuse to listen! You don't want to understand me because of all your silly wants! What's wrong with you?"

                "Oh, so now I'm pigheaded?" he asked her in a careless tone. "There's nothing wrong with me, Rinoa, what's wrong with you?"

                "There is absolutely nothing wrong with me! I just don't hell see why you keep insisting on this ridiculous thing!" she said. "Hyne, I can't understand what you're thinking! I don't see what makes what you want right!"

                "Well, you should see it," he muttered.

                "Then tell me!" she said. "Tell me what you want! Tell me why you want it!" She screamed at him. She couldn't take it anymore. For the last two days she had been trying to hold back her mixture of emotions but now her heart had held it too far. She was being torn between two men. She wanted so badly to keep them both but she can only do that if she chose to love one more than the other, which meant hurting at least one of them. That would now involve her conscience. And neither Squall nor Seifer – who wasn't even there – was helping.

                She bowed down her head and bit her lip, not wanting to cry. She couldn't even understand herself anymore. 'Maybe I'm trying too hard…' she thought. 'Maybe…maybe I never should have wanted to see Squall…I shouldn't have wanted to talk to him. He's only making things worse for me because he's so naively stubborn…I hate this!'

                A soft whimper beside her made her look to her side. Angelo nudged her gently and she sighed, standing up from her chair. "I have to go now, Squall. You will be leaving later today, right? Well…then…I guess I'll just go to Garden to visit you and the others sometime. Um…see you…" She waited a few moments to see if he would say goodbye but he made no move.

                She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she turned around and slowly walked away. Squall looked at her and suddenly stood up. He immediately grabbed her arm and made her turn around to face him. "Rinoa, I love you," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders and kissing her roughly. It was almost like he was forcing her to kiss him back. Rinoa felt the tears in her eyes again but she couldn't resist.

                Her hands rested on his arms as her tears began to fall. He relaxed his kiss as she began to respond. His tongue flicked on her lips a few times and she opened her mouth, letting him slip his tongue inside. He played with her tongue, waiting for her to do the same. She cried softly but she still mimicked his actions, her arms now wrapping around his neck. His hand had moved to the back of her neck so she wouldn't pull away.

                'I love you, Squall,' she thought. 'But I can't love you anymore. This is it…it has to be the final time we do this…so…so let it last…'

                They made out in public, oblivious to those who saw them. Unfortunately…one of those who saw them happened to be the last person on earth who should witness that…

                "Lay your damned hands off Rinoa, you fucking bastard!" The shout from a recognizable voice made Rinoa pull away immediately. Her eyes widened when she saw Seifer dashing towards Squall, his Gunblade in hand, already starting to cast a fire spell.

                "Seifer, please, no!" she screamed. Squall pushed her away to keep the fire from hitting her as he drew his Gunblade. The blade blocked him from the flame and he was able to change his stance quickly enough to catch Seifer's weapon with his own.

                "How dare you touch her, asshole!?" Seifer yelled.

                "How dare you take her from me, dickhead!?" Squall retorted.

                The rage shone in both their eyes and Rinoa could only stand there and watch. "No! Stop it!" she pleaded. Angelo was barking at her, trying to make her go away from the two enraged gunbladers. But she couldn't just go. She wanted to make them stop. They slashed at each other with the fury of an endless storm; each blow seemed more powerful than the last.

                "I'll kill you!" Seifer shouted. "I'll kill you!"

                "I'll kill you first!" Squall answered back, pushing Seifer away slightly. Seifer cast a number of fire spells incessantly but Squall only dodged them easily. "That won't work, dimwit!" Squall said. He rushed at Seifer and swung his blade hard. Seifer evaded the attack and Squall was left open for Seifer to deliver a powerful punch to his abdomen.

                Squall barely flinched and he returned the attack with a punch to Seifer's face. Seifer didn't flinch either and the fight continued. With every time they hit one another, their resolve to win seemed to rise. Soon, Seifer was able to push Squall back and, with a self-satisfied smirk on his face, quickly cast another fire spell. Squall was unable to defend himself this time and the spell temporarily blurred his sight.

                Seifer took this opportunity to slash at Squall. Squall was able to move his head in the nick of time but the blade still cut a diagonal wound on his face. In anger, Squall ran towards his opponent and slashed upwards at Seifer, who was also unable to completely react in time. He received a wound as well and he fell backwards. "No, Squall! Don't!" Rinoa shouted, running to Seifer just before Squall stabbed him.

                The sight of Rinoa, crying and holding Seifer like that, made him angrier and made him want to kill Seifer more but he stopped himself. "For you, Rinoa…" he said, "I won't kill him…" Squall also fell backwards and he was now seated on the ground across Seifer, the pain of his wound coming to him. He reached up to touch his face and felt the warmth of his own crimson blood on his fingers.

                "Seifer…" Rinoa murmured, kissing his lips. She cast a cure spell on him to kill the pain a little and handed him a handkerchief to stop the bleeding. When she stood up to assist Squall, Seifer held her wrist and pulled her down to kiss her again.

                "Don't you dare go near him," he told her firmly. "He doesn't deserve your attention." He gave her a quick kiss again and she nodded obediently.

                "Hey! There's Rinoa!" Raijin ran up to them, Fujin following close behind. When Raijin saw Seifer, he gasped. "What happened here, ya know?! Seifer!"

                "RAGE!" Fujin said, about to vent her anger out on Squall.

                "No!" Rinoa said. "Fujin, please! This is enough!"

                "Stop, Fujin. And didn't I tell you never to let Rinoa out of your sight?" Seifer said. "Let's go. I'll deal with this bastard the next time I see him." He stood up and looked at Squall, threatening, "And I swear if I ever catch you with Rinoa again you'll get more than just a cut!"

                They walked away and Squall got up. He saw Quistis heading towards him. "Squall, what happened?" she asked. She began wiping his wound. "And where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

                "Why the hell would you do that?" Squall asked as Quistis led him back to the hotel. "Well…because I'm supposed to keep my eyes on you," she answered.

                "That's it?" he mumbled.

                "And…your father called," she said.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note**: Sorry I'm rushing with the story again. I really don't know what to say about this chapter.Rinoa will go crazy? Wow, she's my favorite character and I'm making it seem like she's deranged! But she's not insane, no worries.

Okay, time to thank my reviewers. Thanks, The wise. Do you really want Squall and Rinoa to be together that much? That's pretty rare among people, you know. Thank you, diamonddust1414. To tell you the truth, as of now I have no idea what Laguna wants from Squall.I'm still thinking, which could delay my updates. But I'll try not to take too long. Lastly, thank you to LionHeart823. I'm quite glad that you think my story is good. I hope you continue to enjoy reading the next chapters.

**Chapter Thirteen**

                Seifer decided to stay in Winhill until his wound had healed a little. Of course, before he decided on that he made certain Squall already left. He was pleased as he lay in bed. Rinoa was lovingly fondling with his hair as she sat on the side of his bed. "How are you, Seifer?" she asked, the concern was evident in her voice.

                "Good," he answered. She leaned down and pressed her lips onto his. This made him feel even more pleased.

                She gently ran her fingers across the bandage that covered his wound. "Does it hurt much?" she queried softly.

                "Yes," he answered.

                She leaned down again and kissed his wound through the bandage very lightly. "How's that, Seifer?" she asked him, rubbing her nose to his.

                "Better," he replied. "I love you, Rinoa." She crawled into his bed and rested her hand on his chest as she curled closer to him.

                "You shouldn't have fought Squall, Seifer," she said. "Look at you. You got hurt." He turned to look at her and smirked.

                "Hey, I showed him, didn't I?" he said. "That asshole never should have even met you! It would have been much easier if he didn't!"

                "No it wouldn't," Rinoa said. "I could have been raped or killed or both if I hadn't met him. He saved me, Seifer; don't forget that."

                He looked back up at the ceiling. The thought of Rinoa getting raped made him furious. And the thought that another man would dare touch her made him angry enough to kill. Then he remembered.he had wanted to ask her if Squall had ever made love to her. He suddenly grimaced. He faced her again, fury burning in his eyes. He hadn't even asked her but somehow he knew what the answer would be.

                "Seifer?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

                "No," he replied, immediately forcing himself to soften the expression on his face. He wouldn't ask her now. He'll wait for her to tell him. He lay on his side and pulled her closer, his hands exploring her body.

                "Seifer." she mumbled uncomfortably. "What are you doing.?" He kissed her and shot his tongue into her mouth. She played with his tongue as he did with hers and a groan escaped him. 'Shit, Squall, what have you taught her?' he thought angrily. Her hands uncertainly roamed his body for a while before she was sure of what she was doing.

                He pushed his luck a little further and his hand slipped into her panties. However, the moment he did that she pulled away and sat up. "Rinoa?" he asked.

                "I know where this is going," she said. "Not yet, Seifer, I'm sorry. I'm very sorry but we can't do this just yet."

                Seifer scowled. "I want to make love to you," he said.

                "Not yet," she said, looking at him.

                "Why can't we do this?" he asked her.

                "I don't know." she said. "I guess I just don't want it now. Please?"

                He hated it when she said that. He hated it when she pleads. It was rare that he could resist her. "Fine," he said. She lay back down again and returned to her position. She kissed him and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry,' before closing her eyes. Seifer watched her as she slowly fell into slumber. "I love you," he whispered and he too went to sleep.

                However Rinoa was still awake. She opened her eyes and looked at Seifer. She smiled but her heart longed to be with Squall. What was this? She wanted to scream out or run away from Seifer and fall into Squall's embrace. But she couldn't and it only made her heart hurt and scream out more and more, making it unbearable.

- : - : - : -

                "Squall, my boy, you're finally here!!" Laguna greeted as Squall walked through the door. "I'm so glad to see you! Huh? What's that bandage on your head for?"

                Squall walked right past his father without saying a singly word and went to his sister, greeting, "Hey, sis, how's it going? How are you?"

                "I'm fine," she answered. "I don't think you're doing too well, are you, Squall? Where did you get this wound? I hope you haven't been fighting again."

                He shrugged. "I'm a guy; it's in me to fight."

                "Now, now, why are you greeting your sister but not your old man?" Laguna said. "Come on, Squall! You can't ignore me forever, you know."

                "I can sure as hell try," Squall replied without even looking at his father. Ellone looked knowingly at Laguna as Squall went to his room.

                Once Squall was out of earshot, Ellone spoke. "I told you it would only make him angrier. What did you plan to do when you told him to come here anyway?"

                Laguna shrugged. "I don't know." He sighed. "I guess I really can't do anything right anymore." He paused for a minute, and then said, "But he's staying here until he's changed his ways. He has to stop being this way. And I seriously don't like that incident with Seifer Almasy and Rinoa Heartilly to ever happen again."

                Ellone shook her head. "Well, I guess I'll just wish you luck." She went to Squall's room, laughing a little to herself.

- : - : - : -

                Seifer's wound soon healed and they only had one more night to spend at Winhill. Seifer was already fast asleep but Rinoa remained awake. At the foot of the bed sat the chocobo doll Squall had gotten her. She trembled as she looked at it. She could almost hear its squeaky voice saying, "I love you." Then suddenly the voice became deeper. And soon she realized she was hearing Squall's voice.

                "Stop it!" she said in a half-scream and half-whisper. The voice only became louder. It pounded in her ears and echoed in her mind. "Stop it!" She felt as though she was going crazy. There were voices in her head. It was often amazing what a simple emotion such as love could do but in this case it scared Rinoa. She almost felt as though she didn't want to be in love anymore. It was wonderful, but it brought too much with it.

                Seifer opened his eyes and sat up as Rinoa hugged her knees. "Stop.please stop." she said. He moved closer to her. He felt her cringe at his touch but soon she relaxed. She started to shake and Seifer kissed her hair. "What's the matter, Rinoa?" he asked her, unease obvious in the tone of his voice. "What's wrong?"

                "Squall." she said. "I keep hearing him."

                He embraced her tighter and started to murmur words in her ear. "It'll be alright, hush now. Don't worry. It's going to be just fine."

                Seifer slowly lay her down and let her curl up beside him. "Relax now, okay?" he said. Her words were a blur to Rinoa. She could understand him clearly. She almost didn't know where she was or what she was doing. What was happening? As she lay with Seifer, she thought of Squall. But when she was with Squall, she thought of Seifer. 'You can't have them both!' she thought to herself. 'Just accept that fact!'

                "Rinoa, calm down," he said, kissing her again. "I love you."

                "I love you, too, Squall," she answered absentmindedly. Once it hit her, she looked at Seifer apologetically. "I.I'm sorry.I don't know what's wrong with me."

                He looked at her in anger. Rinoa knew how quickly he loses his temper. One moment he's happy and caring, the next he's furious and harsh. He breathed deeply. "Rinoa.get some sleep, okay? I need a glass of water." He got up from bed. Rinoa waited for him to come back and when he didn't she began to cry. She sat up again and grabbed the doll by the neck.

                "You are so stupid!" she screamed. "Stop haunting me with those fucking words! You piece of shit!" She was losing control of herself and it was all because she couldn't choose between Seifer and Squall. "It's all your fault!" She threw the doll as hard as she could at the wall and curled up beneath the blankets. "It's all your fault.'


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's Note**: Okay, here's Chapter Fourteen. But before that, let me thank my reviewers. Thank you, Tatsuki. Glad to see you reviewed. Hope you enjoy the story. Thanks, The wise. Yes, feel bad for Rinoa. Poor girl.anyway, it might be better. Thank you, Tai-Style. I'll see if I can put a bit more conflict between Squall and Seifer. But as you know, this was originally a ten-chapter story so I'm not sure if that will work out. Thanks, diamonddust1414. I can't believe you liked that part.but if you did, I guess you did. Thank you, PasifiKStaR. Squall and Seifer might have a bit more fights, but Rinoa will do something about that so it won't be like the one before. I can't say too much here, though. Thanks, LionHeart823. It's only a moment's confusion; it won't last long.

Okay, now some notes. A few new inspirations just hit me. I am now involving both Squall and Seifer's fathers in the story. Some other stuff might happen, too. But I'm walking near the edge here. This was supposed to be short but because of you guys, it's getting longer. Oh well, I just hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Chapter Fourteen**

                "Rinoa.?" Seifer asked as he knocked on the door to the bedroom a few times the next day. "Hey, are you awake yet?" He opened the door and looked inside. Rinoa was curled on her side, her back towards him. "Rinoa.?"

                He walked towards her and placed a hand on her arm. She faced him and he saw she had been crying. "Rinoa.I'm sorry." he said, sitting down.

                She sat immediately and wrapped her arms around him. "No, I'm sorry. You must be very angry with me," she said. "I keep making all these stupid mistakes and---"

                "Hush," he said with a laugh. "No more. You always told me mistakes should be forgiven, right? Today is a new day, Rinoa. Let's go back to Deling City and make this day a good one. It will help you forget about Squall."

                She smiled and nodded. Seifer left her room so that she could get ready and she got up from the bed. As she did so, she noticed the little yellow doll she had flung at the wall the night before. She sighed softly and picked it up. 'I'm sorry,' she thought. 'I guess I got carried away.' She gave the stuffed toy a hug and placed it on the bed.

- : - : - : -

                "Rise and shine, Squall!" Ellone greeted cheerfully when she entered Squall's room. She opened the curtains to let the sunlight wash over the room and Squall only turned over in bed. "Come on, get up already," Ellone said with a laugh.

                "No," Squall grumbled. "I didn't get to sleep. I'll just stay here.and try again." He pulled the blankets closer about him and Ellone frowned.

                "You didn't get sleep?" she asked. "Why so? Is it because you're here in Esthar and you aren't comfortable with being here?"

                He shook his head. "Rinoa." he grumbled again. "She's mad at me."

                "She is?" asked Ellone. "Squall, you're speaking nonsense. That's enough, come on, wake up, take a bath and get dressed."

                "No," he said. "I'm serious, sis. She's really mad. She threw me and I hit the wall and---," he yawned and didn't bother to finish his sentence. Ellone laughed. He sounded so much like a daydreaming child whenever he was half asleep.so unlike his wide-awake self.

                She shook his shoulders. "Stop it. Get up. It was only a dream, Squall."

                "No, it's real," he insisted and he closed his eyes. Ellone sighed, giving up. She just bade him sleep well then left the room to tell Laguna.

- : - : - : -

                "Seifer," Rinoa murmured as she ate the ice cream he had bought her. They were having some quality time together some nights later at an ice cream store because Raijin and Fujin were having an argument on who owns the fried fish on the table that Raijin ate. "When will you let me visit my friends at Balamb Garden? I miss them so much," she asked.

                "Soon, Rinoa," he replied.

                "Does this have anything to do with the fact that Squall is in Garden?" she asked him, saying the name Squall very slowly. "Are you jealous?"

                "No," he said. "But I will be."

                Rinoa laughed and he frowned at her. "Let's go to that new club in town. They say it's real nice." This time, Rinoa frowned.

                "You know I don't like going to clubs, Seifer," she said with a scowl. "Clubs are filthy, disgusting places. And I don't drink and I don't smoke, which clubbers do all the time. And I can't do that dance thing they do. I don't want to go."

                "Come on, it will be fun, Rinoa," he said. "And dancing is easy. Just move with the beat and that's basically it. Come on and go with me!"

                Rinoa frowned even more.

                "Don't be so stubborn, Rin!" said Seifer.

                "What about Angelo?" she asked, gesturing to the dog who was inattentively playing with a ball Rinoa had brought for him. "We can't just leave him here and I am not going to take him to the club. Oh, and we are not bringing him home. I don't trust Raijin and Fujin with Angelo. They'll starve him."

                Seifer sighed. "Fine, fine, come on. Let's go find something else to do." Rinoa gave what was left of her ice cream to Angelo, who finished it in a second, and they left the store. They walked around a little, not really knowing where to go until Angelo bounded off into the park. Rinoa, of course, followed and Seifer didn't really have a choice.

                "Angelo!" Rinoa called.  The dog stopped and turned around; dropping the ball he had been carrying. He stretched his forearms out in front of him and barked as his tail wagged back and forth in a playful manner.

                Rinoa picked up the ball and asked, "You want to play?" Angelo ran around her a few times and Rinoa turned to Seifer. "Wanna play, too, Seifer?"

                "I'm not your dog," he answered.

                "Aw, come on," she pouted. He gave in and stayed across her. She tossed the ball to him and as he caught it Angelo ran towards him. He threw the ball back to Rinoa and Angelo spun around and headed towards Rinoa this time. "It's a simple game," she called out to him. "Just don't let him get the ball."

                For about half an hour they played thus with Angelo. When the dog sat down, tired, Rinoa hugged him and sat on a bench. Seifer sat beside her. "I love you, Rinoa," he said, nibbling gently on her earlobe. She giggled and answered, "I love you, too, Seifer." She turned her head to kiss him and they moved closer to one another. Rinoa leaned on him and he embraced her, softly telling her again that he loved her.

                "I just noticed that the moon is full," she said. "It's lovely."

                Seifer looked up. The round, pearl orb stared back down at him. "I've been thinking," he heard Rinoa say; "We've put off our wedding far too long."

                "Yeah, we have," he replied.

                "Well we should start getting back to it now," she said with a smile.

                Seifer smirked. "Are you sure you want to marry me?"

                "Of course," she answered. "Why not? I love you." Seifer kissed her and she laughed softly. "I love you, Seifer," she told him again. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened before. From now on everything will be better, okay?"

                He kissed her once more before they both left the park to head back home and see what has become of Raijin and Fujin. Knowing them, Seifer assumed that the house was now in chaos. They reached the house and went inside. Seifer was surprised to find that the house was still intact. But he was also surprised to see an unexpected visitor in his home.

                "Welcome home. I have been waiting an hour for you." his father greeted.

                Seifer glared at the intruder as he clasped Rinoa's hand in his. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here, bastard?"

                "That's no way to address your father, boy," answered Zeon.

                "Good evening, sir," Rinoa greeted politely.

                Zeon nodded and said, "You should be more polite, like your bride." Seifer only glared some more as his hold on Rinoa's hand tightened.

                "Get out!" he said firmly, pulling Rinoa towards him and shielding her protectively as if his father was some demon planning to eat her.

                "I will be staying here for a while, Seifer," his father said. "I want to see how well you and your darling fiancé are doing."

                "Rinoa, go upstairs," Seifer told Rinoa. "I'll follow you." Rinoa nodded obediently and headed up the stairs to their bedroom. Once Seifer was sure Rinoa wouldn't hear what he was going to say, he raised his Gunblade threateningly near his father's throat.

                "I'll let you stay here because you are my father," he said. "But if you ever dare do anything to Rinoa or do anything to separate us, I swear by my life you will die!"

                Seifer walked away and his father scoffed at him. "We'll see about that, boy."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Author's Note**: Thank you to my dear, dear reviewers. Thanks, The wise. And though Rinoa does want to marry Seifer, I would remind you that this is more of a Squinoa than a Rinfer. Squinoas rule! Thank you, Tai-Style. Does Seifer really seem crazy? And, yeah, he does hate his father like Squall hates Laguna. And thank you to PasifiKStaR. I'm not really sure if there will be any head-butting here, but I'm working on it. And your question will be answered soon…I hope.

And a note about this Chapter: I think Rinoa and Squall should see each other again…haha! They are just so cute together! Squinoas still rule!

**Chapter Fifteen**

                Seifer found their bedroom door locked so he knocked a few times. He heard the lock click and he opened the door then went inside. He closed the door behind him and watched as Rinoa dressed for bed. He smirked at her relaxed attitude though her nakedness was displayed for him in full. "I love you, Rinoa," he said.

                "I love you, too," she answered, with a laugh, knowing he was just enjoying seeing her naked. "Let's go to sleep now, Seifer."

                He shook his head as he pulled off his shirt and slipped out of his pants and got on the bed. "Not yet, Rinoa…come on, have fun with me tonight," he muttered.

                "Not tonight, darling," she said, turning off the lights and getting into bed. "I'm not in the mood to play right now."

                Seifer frowned as he reached for the bedside lamp and turned it on. "When, then?" he asked her. "You have to put away these limits someday, Rinoa."

                "Well that day isn't today," she replied. She caught his lips in a loving kiss and smiled. "Be a little more patient, Seifer."

                He frowned some more. "I don't like being patient."

                "I know," she said. She reached down and gently stroked his member through the soft cloth of his boxers. "But you need to be."

                "Fuck," he said. "I swear, I need you now…"

                "Is that all you want from me?" she asked, stroking him some more.

                He groaned as her fingers continued to tease him. It was starting to feel very good when a bark and a mass of 100% pure dog jumping on the bed made Rinoa stop. "Dammit!" Seifer yelled. "Angelo will no longer sleep with us the moment we're married! Heck, he won't even be in the same room! Oh, fuck that! I'll even get him his own house!"

                "No, the poor baby," Rinoa said, giving the dog a hug. "He needs to be with me. You're such a meanie, Seifer. Angelo will definitely sleep in our room when we get married, unless you want me to sleep with Angelo instead of you."

                "You wouldn't," he said.

                "I would," she answered.

                "You love that dog more than you love me!" he complained. "It's not---," Rinoa's sudden kiss stopped him in mid sentence and he pulled her closer to him. A soft moan escaped her lips as he groaned and she pulled away.

                She smiled and said, "I love you, Seifer."

                "Then let me make love to you," he said.

                She contemplated for a moment, and then answered, "No."

                "Rinoa, you are such a---," he stopped.

                "I am such a what?" she pressed, narrowing her eyes.

                "You are such a perfect little angel, my beautiful, dazzling, sweet, lovely, incredible, alluring, loving, wonderful, charming Rinoa," he said.

                "Good boy, Seifer," she answered, kissing his cheek. Angelo whined and whimpered and Rinoa made a childish sad face.

                "Poor, poor baby," she murmured, giving her dog a hug. "Yes, of course I love you, too. Good boy, Angelo, you are a very good boy!" Angelo barked again and she cooed, "Precious little doggie."

                "Rinoa, can you stop that?" Seifer said, his eyes narrowed in displeasure.

                "Jealous of a doggie, Seifer?" she teased, laughing.

                His face burned and he got up from bed. "Come here, you little mutt!" He grabbed Angelo, who immediately began to yelp and bark, and pushed him out the door. "Stay there!" He slammed the door and turned back to the bed, where Rinoa sat.

                "Seifer!" Rinoa said. "Why did you do that?"

                He pushed her down and lay on top of her. "Because you're mine," he answered. "I love you very much, Rinoa."

                "So you really are jealous of Angelo," she said, her fingers running through his hair. Seifer narrowed his eyes again and Rinoa laughed. "I love you…" she murmured softly, her eyes filled with love and affection. "I love you so much…"

                _Don't forget me…_

                Those three words echoed faintly in her mind but it was enough to remind her of Squall and she started to cry. "Rinoa?" Seifer asked, rolling off her and lying down beside her instead. "What's the matter? Rinoa?"

                She moved closer to him and he held her close. "It's Squall again, isn't it?" he asked knowingly. She had been hearing voices lately and Seifer was beginning to wonder if every time she looked at him she saw Squall.

                "I'm sorry," she said uncertainly. "I don't know what's wrong with me…Seifer…don't be angry, okay?" He looked down at her and held her close.

                "It's okay," he said. "It will all go away in time."

                "I'm really sorry," she said.

                He kissed her hair. "I love you, it doesn't matter." He pulled her closer and waited until she was asleep before he turned off the lights.

                'Damn you, Squall,' he thought as he held Rinoa. 'Look how much you're haunting her. Damn you, fucking asshole. I should have just had you killed.'

- : - : - : -

                "I think you should change your purpose for bringing him here," Ellone told Laguna as they were having breakfast. "Squall isn't happy; I can tell."

                "Who can't?" said Laguna. "He's always in his room, sulking. He'd rather not eat than come here and dine with us. He hardly speaks to anyone but you."

                "He misses Rinoa," Ellone said. "He dreams of her often, both good ones and bad. In the morning when he sleeps in and I come to wake him he always tells me he can't sleep because of something that Rinoa did or something that happened to Rinoa the night before. Everything in his world seems to revolve around Rinoa."

                "So what do you suggest, Ellone?" Laguna asked. "I can't think."

                "You haven't even tried," Ellone said with a laugh.

                "Hey, I think every second, you know," Laguna defended himself.

                Ellone laughed some more before saying, "Perhaps seeing Rinoa will make him feel better. The question now is how do we get them together? You do know about what happened in Winhill. Seifer and Squall are not on good terms."

                "I still can't think," said Laguna and Ellone sighed.

                 "We could let him go with his friends to this amusement park in Timber," Ellone said. "Imagine that, an amusement park in Timber. Anyway, I know such places aren't Squall's thing, but at least it would get his mind off Esthar for a while. And I could fix things so that Rinoa will be there. What do you think?"

                "I suppose we could," said Laguna.

                "Great," said Ellone. "I'll call the others then tell Squall."

- : - : - : -

                "An amusement park?" Rinoa asked. Seifer had finally given in and she was allowed to visit her friends in Garden. He was pretty well pleased that Squall was not in Garden. "And all of you are going?"

                "Yeah!" Selphie exclaimed. "Can you come, too? It will be so much fun!"

                Rinoa thought about it and said, "What about Seifer? I want him to come, too."

                Quistis added, "You can take Seifer along if you want. You can even take Raijin and Fujin. Did I get their names right?"

                "Say yes, Rinoa!" Zell said. "It will be the coolest if you could go. Come on! Go with us! I swear you will have a really fun time!"

                Seifer came to them and said, "It's time to go home, Rinoa. It's been five hours."

                "One question, Seifer," she said. "If I asked you to accompany me to an amusement park, would you?" Seifer raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "If you want to, sure," he answered.

                "Good," she said. She turned back to the others and said, "So we'll all see each other in Timber on Saturday, won't we?"

                "Yes," answered Irvine. "All of us."

                They watched Rinoa walk away and once she was out of earshot, the whole group rushed to a phone and immediately called Ellone.

                "Rinoa said she will go, but Seifer unfortunately came with the package deal," said Quistis hurriedly. "And Squall?"

                "Squall will go, too," Ellone answered. "Now our only problem is Seifer…"


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's Note**: As always, I need to thank my reviewers. Thank you, The wise, and in honesty, I want to end this story soon. I'm going to try and rush the Seifer/Rinoa stuff and move on to the better pairing. Thank you for the review, Sensei Raharu. I understand what you're trying to say. I'll start putting more between Squall and Rinoa soon, please be a little more patient. I need a bit more time because I need Rinoa to find a reason to choose Squall over Seifer. Thank you, flare draco, for reviewing. And, yes, Squinoa…same complaint…I promise I'll address that in the future chapters.

**Chapter Sixteen**

                "Wow…it's pretty big," Rinoa said when they reached the amusement park. "I didn't think it would be this big."

                "Let's go on the rides!" Selphie said. "I want to ride everything! Come with me, Irvine! Let's go ride the Ferris Wheel! No! Let's ride the Roller Coaster! And let's play games! Get me a stuffed toy! I want a moomba doll! And a cactuar doll! And a tonberry doll!"

                "Relax, Selphie, we have enough time to ride everything and play games, okay?" Irvine said. "So what does the group want to do first?"

                "Everything!" Selphie exclaimed.

                "Wait, someone is still missing," Quistis said. "Oh, scratch that. Here he comes." Rinoa turned to the direction Quistis was looking at and saw Squall heading their way.

                She instantly turned away and looked at Seifer. He already had a scowl on his face. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down a little to kiss him. Then she whispered, "Promise me…"

                He didn't need to know what she wanted him to promise. He just stood up straight and answered, "I promise, Rinoa…"

                "Hey, Squall!" Selphie greeted happily.

                "How's Esthar been treating ya?" Zell asked.

                Squall just mumbled incoherent to them and looked at Rinoa. "Hi, Squall," she said with a smile. "It's nice to see you again."

                "Hi, Rinoa," he answered. His eyes met Seifer's and they glared at each other for a moment before Squall said, "So…we meet each other again, don't we?"

                Rinoa took hold of Seifer's hand and their fingers entwined. "Fate is a weird entity," Seifer mumbled, stretching out his free hand.

                Squall took it and they shook hands once then let go as if the other person's hand was wet with acid.

                "So, what do we do first?" Zell asked.

                "Roller Coaster!" Sslphie exclaimed.

                Everybody agreed and they all went to the Roller Coaster. As they were lining up, Rinoa could feel the tension between Seifer and Squall and she made it a point not to let them get too close to one another. Seifer wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. She looked up at him and smiled, mouthing the words 'I love you.'

                Squall just stared at them, an angry emotion bubbling up inside. However, he decided to keep that emotion to himself and instead turned to look the other way. Seifer smirked, knowing he had gotten the result he had wanted. He kissed Rinoa again as their turn on the ride came. "I don't think I like roller coasters…" Rinoa mumbled uncertainly.

                "I know you don't," Seifer said. "You never did like them. But don't worry. I'm right here beside you." They were ushered into the first car with, much to Seifer's displeasure, Squall. He narrowed his eyes as Rinoa smiled at Squall kindly and sat down beside him. She turned back to Seifer and bade him sit beside her.

                'This will be one hell of a night,' Seifer thought as he took his seat.

                Hours passed but everyone had yet to get exhausted. They had ridden just about everything twice and still they weren't bored. Squall and Seifer had entered a silent competition and Rinoa had been the only thing stopping them from killing each other.

                As the group walked on, they reached a ride they had yet to try. It seemed this one only opened in the later hours of the night. Ironically, that ride just had to be…

                "The Tunnel of Love?" Zell mumbled. "What a dumb ride."

                "I think it's sweet," Rinoa said. "Want to try it?"

                "If you want, sure," said Seifer. They went towards the ride and found that there was a wall separating the boys' line from the girls'. It seemed as though their partners for the ride would come as a surprise.

                The girls, giggling, eagerly lined up and so did the guys. "Four guys, three girls," Irvine said. "An unlucky one would have to be alone."

                "I guess I won't ride then," said Zell. "I'm not up for mushy little boat rides inside some weird, dimly lit, glittery tunnel."

                The other three just stared at him as he walked off. "Oh well, three for three, then," said Irvine. Squall and Seifer avoided eye contact but maintained their positions in the line. Of course, they were both a bit edgy about who was going to end up with Rinoa. The other guys around them had started to switch places so that they would end up with whoever they want. Soon, the three of them cracked and Irvine, Squall and Seifer started trading places, too, though not one word passed between them.

                "Stay here, Rinoa!" Selphie said, pushing Rinoa in front of her.

                "What? Why?" she asked as Selphie shoved her roughly.

                "No, she has to be behind me!" said Quistis. "I'm sure that she'll end up with him if she lines up behind me!"

                "What?" Rinoa asked again.

                "No, how about in between us?" asked Selphie. "I feel like it's the right place."

                "I think she should be at the very back," Quistis said.

                "No!" said Selphie. "Here!"

                They had reached the end of the line and the man conducting the ride said, "Next. Come here, miss." Rinoa found her eyes covered with a blindfold, so that her partner came as a surprise, and she was led towards one of the boats. "The ride lasts for half an hour, miss, and the boat is mechanical and cannot be controlled by the rider so I suggest you just sit back and relax," the man told her. When she was seated, she sensed someone sit beside her and her blindfold was taken off.

                Rinoa looked to her side and stared straight into a pair of deep stormy blue eyes. She couldn't help but smile. "Hi, Squall."

                "Seifer will kill me," he muttered.

                "And, let me guess," Rinoa said as the boat began to move. "You'll kill him first."

                Squall didn't answer and Rinoa's smile faded. "Are you still mad at me, Squall?" He still said nothing.  Rinoa looked at her hands, which were resting on her lap. "I'm really sorry, you know. I was a little harsh back in Winhill. I guess I was just mad that I didn't understand anything and my heart was being selfish. I wanted you, I suppose."

                "Your heart was being selfish…" he muttered. "And you wanted me…"

                "That…that doesn't mean…" she paused, "…it doesn't mean I love you, Squall."

                "Right," he said in an almost sarcastic tone. It was a tone that he used only with Rinoa - or Ellone - and though it annoyed her, it made Rinoa smile.

                "Let me love you," he said suddenly.

                "What?" she asked.

                He halted briefly then added, "Just for tonight. I want to feel it again."

                "Just for tonight," she said and she moved closer to him.

                He leaned down and pressed a loving kiss on her lips. Half an hour was all they had together and, though Rinoa tried hard to cover what her heart truly longed for, they were going to make that moment in time seem to last forever.

- : - : - : -

                "So tell me, Raijin," said Zeon as he won against Raijin once more at a game of cards. "How are Rinoa and Seifer doing together? Are they getting along?"

                "During the day, yes, ya know?" answered Raijin.

                "During the day?" Zeon asked. "What do you mean?"

                "Rinoa is pretty slow, ya know," Raijin answered as he chose five more cards for another game. "She keeps saying she's not in the mood, ya know?" Zeon gave him a look and he laughed. "I mean in bed."

                "Oh…I see what you mean…" Zeon said. "And how does Seifer feel about all this?"

                Raijin shrugged. "Not so good, ya know? Seifer's the type who gets what he wants. He's so close to forcing her, ya know? He keeps complaining already. I bet if he didn't love her he would have already done what he's wanted to do for so long."

                "I see…" muttered Zeon.

                "And she's got him to stop drinking too much and going out to clubs," said Raijin. "She seems a little different, ya know? I mean, before she had amnesia she never minded that Seifer wanted to go clubbing. Ya know?"

                Zeon smiled and beat Raijin again at a game of cards. So Seifer needs a good fuck and Rinoa won't give it to him. And now Rinoa's forbidden him from doing what he wants. And even with that he still loves her. But what if…'If I can't get Seifer to dislike Rinoa, I'll get Rinoa to dislike Seifer…' Zeon thought with a small smirk.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Author's Note**: As usual, I'll thank my reviewers first. Thanks, flare draco, and I promise this will be a Squinoa in the end. This promise goes out to the rest of my readers, too. Thank you, lostfallenangel…but where did you get that idea? Thank you, The wise. Um…Zeon is Seifer's dad. Don't know his real dad's name, never was mentioned, so he's sorta made up. Anyways, enjoy the next chapters. I'm already working on Chapter Twenty so I'll be able to update quick a couple of time.

Now, for the story. I think I finally know now why Seifer hates his father. Of course, I still need to figure out how this will come up, but it's going to start coming up in this chapter. Anyhow, enjoy your read!

**Chapter Seventeen**

                Rinoa couldn't help but surrender completely to Squall's affectionate caresses. She felt so comfortable with him; Seifer's touch couldn't compare to Squall's. He's movements were certain while Rinoa's were hesitant. His hand gently rubbed her thigh as she slowly moved even closer to him. They stopped kissing for a moment and looked into each other's eyes.

                "I wish I could be with you," she murmured.

                "You have a choice," he answered.

                Rinoa frowned. "I can't just leave Seifer…"

                "Why do you say that? Do you love Seifer?" Squall asked.

                She nodded. "Very much," she said. "I want to be with him always." Squall kissed her again and no more of Seifer was mentioned.

                Half an hour later, Squall and Rinoa stepped out of the ride and waited for their friends to finish. It seemed as though Seifer, to his great annoyance, was paired up with the ever-hyper Selphie while Irvine, also to his irritation, was paired with the ever-serious Quistis. Once the ride was over, Seifer immediately took his place by Rinoa's side, eyeing Squall with suspicion.

                "Well, that was fun!" Rinoa said with a laugh at the weird faces everyone was making. "It's getting a little late, though; I think we had better start heading home."

                "Yes, we should," Seifer pressed as Rinoa's arm latched on his.

                Rinoa looked at her friends and smiled. "Aren't you guys going to start heading back to Balamb Garden?" she asked them.

                "Well, we decided on staying here for the night, and then heading by train to Balamb tomorrow," Quistis answered. "We've already made reservations at the hotel."

                "What about you, Squall?" Rinoa asked.

                "I'm staying here until morning," he answered.

                "We'd better get going," Seifer said. "You do know it takes a couple of hours to drive from here to Deling City."

                "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys some other time," she said. "I had fun tonight…" she added, with a small, sideward glance towards Squall.

                Fortunately, Seifer had not noticed this as he led Rinoa away. "So you had fun?" he asked her when they reached the car.

                "Yes, though I feel really tired now," she replied. "Why? You didn't?"

                "It would've been okay if Squall hadn't been here," he muttered.

                "Squall is my friend, too, Seifer," she told him. "Anyway, let's hurry home. I want to see if Raijin and Fujin actually fed him. I still don't trust them with Angelo. For all I know Raijin could have fed him ham again. That's going to irritate his skin."

                Seifer smirked. "I swear, you care about that dog more than you care about me," he said as they got into the car. "Can't you be concerned about me for once?"

                "I'm always concerned about you," she said. "That's why you don't notice the difference between whether I'm concerned or I'm not."

                Seifer just sighed as they drove off. "I love you, Seifer," she told him.

                "I love you, too, Rinoa," he replied.

- : - : - : -

                Rinoa had fallen asleep in the car an hour before they reached the house. Seifer carefully lifted her into his arms while still managing to close the door and lock the car. He went inside and brought her upstairs.

                She stirred when he laid her in bed and carefully changed her clothes. "Seifer…?" she mumbled sleepily. He kissed her lightly and smiled.

                "Go to sleep," he told her. Hesitating a little, he handed her the chocobo doll she likes so much and murmured, "I love you. Good night." She yawned sleepily, embracing the doll, and said good night before falling asleep again.

                Seifer left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen and drank a bit of beer. He sat down just as his father entered the kitchen. "What do you want?" Seifer asked, not bothering to even look at his old man.

                "To talk you," answered Zeon. "Where's Rinoa?"

                "Sleeping," Seifer answered. "And you had better not go anywhere near our bedroom."

                "Do you really think I'm that low, Seifer?" Zeon asked.

                Seifer shrugged. "You've tried to kill her once; you could very well try again. How long are you going to fucking stay here anyway? I'd rather not have a bastard in my house, you know."

                "As long as I can," answered his father. A menacing growl rose from behind him and Seifer smirked smugly.

                "I guess there's something this dog and I have in common after all," said Seifer. "Come here, Angelo." The dog obeyed and sat beside Seifer.

                Zeon sighed. "Why don't you and I do something together?" he asked. "It's time we put our past mistakes aside and acted like father and son."

                "You mean forget _your_ past mistakes," Seifer said. "And I'd rather not start acting like father and son. It's a shame to be known as the son of Zeon Almasy."

                He got up and Angelo followed him. Zeon frowned as he took his son's seat. 'I still have to find a way to get Rinoa to hater him…' he thought.

                Angelo pounced on the bed and lay down, curled up at Rinoa's feet. Seifer watched as his fiancé slept peacefully, unknowing of anything. "If you had known what my father was like before you had amnesia the last thing you'll do is be polite…" he said, kissing her cheek. "I love you so much I'll kill him if you wanted me to. I don't care if he's my father."

                He fondled with her hair and said, "He's done too much…he's a lame excuse for a dad and he deserves to die…"

                "No he doesn't…" he heard her reply, yawning.

                "Um…" he muttered as he stripped down to his boxers, which was his sleeping attire "How much of what I said did you hear?"

                She paused as she made room for him on the bed and then answered, "You said your father deserved to die. Why? Was there anything more?"

                He lay beside her and said, "No."

                "You can tell me anything, Seifer," she murmured lovingly as she rested her hand on his chest. "You know that, don't you?"

                "I know," he answered.

                "So…" she said, moving closer to him so that she could replace her hand with her head and listen to his heartbeat. "Do you want to tell me anything?"

                Seifer said nothing for a while. He just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. "Rinoa…" he finally uttered.

                "Yes?" she asked.

                "My father wants you dead," he said nonchalantly, as though it was something every man in the world wanted to do with his future daughter-in-law.

                "What?" she asked as she sat up in shock. She laughed uncertainly and said, "You can't be serious, Seifer."

                "I'm hell serious, Rinoa," he said. "I swear to Hyne, he wants you dead."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Author's Note**: This note is IMPORTANT! So I suggest you read it. I just reread the whole story and saw what Sensei Raharu means in the review. I'm going a little off track of the original plot and this story seems to be getting a little longer than I had originally wanted. The Squinoa feel really is sort of fading away. As in, I read the story and loved the beginning but then I saw my mistake in the latter part. I want to correct that.

So from now on, I'm going to put Seifer a bit to the side – poor Seifer, but anyway – and Squall back into the story. Of course, this might get longer since I need to clear up why Laguna and Zeon are here and up to now they don't really have much of a paper in the story. Also, if any of you guys like Seifer, please forgive me, but he'll feel a whole lot of pain from now on.

Now, since there are eight reviewers, I will thank you in separate lines. I don't want to have paragraphs that are too long.

PasifiKStaR – Thanks for reviewing. As usual, I'm glad you're still reading the story. And, yes, they did have a bit of fun, didn't they? And they'll have more fun soon.

diamonddust1414 – Thank you for the review. Makes me happy to know you're reading. And it's okay that you can't review because you're busy. I understand. Enjoy the chapter.

SquallsGIRL – Thank you for reviewing. And I'm sorry about that, but this was supposed to be a ten-chapter story so their sex in the fifth chapter seemed okay, at that time. But now I can't really change that. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I'll try to go check out your songfic.

Sensei Raharu – Thanks not only for reviewing but for bothering to tell me all that. Now I understand your point. I'll fix that somehow, you know, damage control. But I do hope you'll keep reading.

lostfallenangel – I appreciate the review, thanks. Anyway, the rape thing…yeah, I agree with that. And…to be honest…I was considering that idea. That's why I was a little shocked when you suddenly said that in the review and I was sure I didn't write anything about Rinoa getting raped. I'm still considering it, actually, but I have other things to alter for the moment.

flare draco – Thank you and your welcome for whatever you are thanking me for. Anyhow, I don't think you will be too pleased with why Zeon wants to kill Rinoa. But you'll see in future chapters. As for the reason why she'll choose Squall…you'll kill me. The reason is so simple but this story is so long.

Tai-Style – I'm grateful for the review and I'm glad you're still reading. Seifer not getting any? Well, I find it hard to write something between them because I like Squinoas. That is also why I'm fixing this damned story.

The wise – Thank you for the review. I wish I could tell you why he wants to kill her but I'll give you a hint. It has something to do with a psychological disorder that has something to do with children. That's all I can say.

**Chapter Eighteen**

                The following morning, Rinoa woke up early and found Seifer still asleep beside her. She smiled as she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and got up. She showered quickly and dressed. Angelo leaped down from the bed as Rinoa walked out the door and he followed. Taking one more look at Seifer, Rinoa smiled again and closed the door.

                "Come on, Angelo, let's get some breakfast," she said. Angelo walked by her side as she headed downstairs and went to the kitchen to prepare some food for herself. However, someone was already busy in the kitchen.

                "Good morning, my dear," Zeon greeted, turning away from his cooking to face Rinoa. "Did you sleep well?"

                Rinoa couldn't answer when she saw what was in his hand: a sharp knife, glinting through blood. She shook her thoughts away and mustered a smile. "Yes," she replied. "Um…would…would you like me to do that for you?"

                "No, it's quite alright," said Zeon. "I don't want to stay here and do nothing to help. What would you like for breakfast?"

                Rinoa couldn't answer again. Seifer's words were echoing in her mind. Does Zeon really want her dead? "Rinoa?" Zeon asked, walking towards her. "Are you alright?"

                Angelo snarled and stood between Rinoa and Zeon when started to get closer. Zeon stopped walking, keeping his eyes away from the dog.

                "I…I'm fine," she answered, taking a seat at the table. Angelo relaxed and lay at her feet while Zeon went back to his cooking.

                "So what did you want?" he asked again as he continued cutting up some meat.

                "Anything will do," she answered. "What are you cooking?"

                "Beef in mushroom sauce," answered Zeon.

                "Where did you learn to cook?" asked Rinoa after a moment of silence. The curiosity just jumped at her since she never really thought about men who cooked.

                "Here and there," he answered. "But mostly, my wife taught me."

                Rinoa got up and opened the cupboard to get some canned dog food for Angelo. As she opened the can and placed the food in Angelo's food bowl, Zeon watched her intently. Angelo snarled once more but Rinoa silenced him and gave him his food.

                "I'm sorry," she said. "About Angelo's barking, I mean. He isn't normally like this." Angelo buried his nose in his food, creating a mess.

                "It's alright," answered Zeon. "He's just protective of you."

                Zeon began to fry the meat but still didn't let go of the knife. Rinoa didn't notice this since she was kneeling down, stroking Angelo. Zeon went to Rinoa and smirked just as Seifer walked into the kitchen.

                "Get away from her!" he yelled, raising a fist at his father.

                "Seifer, relax," Rinoa said as she went to him and kissed his cheek. "He wasn't doing anything wrong, you know."

                "Yes he was," Seifer said angrily. "You damned bastard!"

                "Seifer, stop," Rinoa said.

                Zeon just went back to the stove and continued what he was doing. "Never," Seifer said to Rinoa, his hands on her shoulders, "don't you dare ever, go near him when I'm not around, understand? Swear to me, Rinoa! Promise me!"

                "I promise," she said to ease his fret. "I promise, Seifer."

                "Good," he said, hugging her. He looked over her shoulder and glared at his father. 'I swore I'll kill you and I mean it…just go ahead and try…I'll kill you…' he thought. He kissed Rinoa and Angelo whined.

                Rinoa smiled at Seifer once before she knelt down in front of Angelo again. "We'll go for a walk after you eat, okay?" she said.

                Angelo wolfed down his food as Seifer set the table and prepared a cup of coffee for himself. Zeon finished cooking and set the food on the table, along with some dishes. "Go on and help yourself," he said. Seifer scowled as Rinoa served him.

                "Thank you," Rinoa said as she ate. Seifer picked sulkily at his meal and was nowhere near finished when Rinoa was done.

                "Well, I guess I'll take Angelo on that walk now," she said. "And finish your food, Seifer, your father made that, you know."

                "Take Raijin or Fujin with you," he said.

                She laughed. "I know, I know," she muttered. She kissed his lips, moaning almost inaudibly, and murmured, "I love you."

                "Love you, too," he said as she walked out of the kitchen with Angelo at her heels.

                "Ah, love," Zeon said when Rinoa had left. "A nice emotion, that."

                "How would you know?" Seifer said. "You never loved anyone, or anything for that matter, in your whole damned life. Oh, except maybe yourself."

                Zeon frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

                "Nothing," Seifer answered, finishing his meal as quickly as he could. "I'm going out. I need to go to the hospital to pay the bill for Rinoa's dad. Poor old man...he's awake and pretty much alive but he can't move. And his only source of comfort is Rinoa."

                "Oh, so you pity someone else's father more than you pity your own?" Zeon said.

                "You're not my father, asshole," Seifer said. "Father's don't try to kill the person their son loves. Why don't you just listen to what I have to say and fuck off my life? I don't want you to have anything to do with me anymore."

                "You aren't being rational, son," Zeon said,

                "Don't call me that!" Seifer shouted. Zeon didn't reply and Seifer just said, "I'm going."

* * *

                "I want to go to Deling," Squall told Ellone. "I seriously don't want to go back to Esthar. I don't want to go back to my so-called Father."

                Ellone smiled. "Are you sure that is your reason?" Squall said nothing and Ellone laughed. "I have a feeling this has something to do with Rinoa."

                "So what if it does?" Squall said.

                "You could only cause trouble for Rinoa and Seifer," said Ellone. "You know that, don't you?" Squall stared at Ellone. Was she against him or something?

                "Look," he said. "I just want to be near her."

                "Well, there is nothing wrong with that…but…" she looked at him. "You could still bring Rinoa and Seifer trouble."

                "I won't," he answered firmly. Ellone was about to say something but Squall interrupted, saying, "I know you're going to tell me that my father will be mad but I couldn't care less. Please, sis, I want to stay in Deling…near Rinoa."

                Ellone frowned.

                "You know, even if you say I can't, I will," Squall said.

                "I guess…alright," she answered.

* * *

                Squall had been pondering for days over how he should see Rinoa. He was finally bored so he went to kill time – and monsters – at the Tomb of the Unknown King. Just as he killed his seemingly hundredth Blobra, he heard a very familiar bark echoing along the corridors.

                "Angelo! Stop it! We'll get lost!"

                He knew immediately who was here.

                "Angelo! Stop running! What's wrong?" He heard even more barking and the next thing he knew a gigantic mass of brown fur had leaped onto his chest and sent him crashing to the ground.

                He heard a snort and then hysterical laughter as Angelo's drool dribbled all over his face. He pushed the dog off his chest and sat up. Rinoa knelt beside him and wiped his face. "Hi, Squall," she greeted. "It's nice to see you again."

                Angelo stood nearby, chasing his tail as Rinoa helped him stand. "What are you doing here, Squall?" she asked.

                "Killing time," he said.

                "No, I didn't mean in this musty old tomb," she said. "I meant in Deling. That is, if you are staying at the city, which I'm not sure of. But since you're here, I assume you are staying in Deling."

                "I wanted to see you," he answered. "And slow down, you're talking too fast."

                Rinoa laughed and he asked, "Why are you here?"

                "Killing time," she replied. "Well, Raijin, Angelo and I drove here so I could see the place. There's really nothing much to do in the city anymore and with Seifer's endless bickering with his father…well, it gets pretty irritating after a while. Anyway, Angelo sort of suddenly ran inside and Raijin chased after him, telling me to wait. But then, Angelo came back out without Raijin. So now, Angelo and I are looking for him."

                "Did it ever occur to you that it's dangerous here?" Squall questioned.

                "Yes," she said.

                "Come on," he said. "I'll go help you find Raijin."

                "But won't we get lost if we stray too far inside?" Rinoa asked. Squall, however, had already started walking ahead so Rinoa could only follow.

                They were silent and only Angelo seemed unbothered by the eeriness of the tomb. Finally, Rinoa could no longer take the silence and decided to try to converse with Squall.

                "Hey, Squall," she said.  "Can I ask you something?"

                "Yeah," he said.

                "Do you still love me?" she queried.

                Without any hesitation whatsoever, he answered, "Always."

                "So," she said, "if I ever got to decide whether I love you more than I love Seifer and I run crying back into your arms…"

                "I'll hold you close and never let you go," he replied.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Author's Note**: The chapter was rushed so I just wrote it as it came to me. I don't have time to read it so forgive me if stuff isn't accurate or if I have errors or if it sounds bad. I had to delete Chapters 19 until 23 because I had to fix stuff. Anyway, here's the Nineteenth Chapter. Anyway, I really have to type Chapter Twenty now because you guys read so fast. Haha! Here are the thank you notes.

Sensei Raharu – I'm not mad. Why would I be? I'm actually quite grateful. Didn't I tell you I was grateful? Thanks for your review and I'm so happy you'll still read my story. And thanks for the compliment about the potential thing. I don't receive many compliments so that means a lot. Once again, thank you!

PasifiKStaR – So you like Angelo, too, huh? I hope you won't get mad with what happens to the poor doggie in this chapter. Anyway, thank you for reviewing. I appreciate it!

SquallsGIRL – Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry, I don't watch soap operas. To be honest, I don't even have a clear definition of what they are in the first place. But anyway, I hope you like this chapter, though I did have to rush with it.

lostfallenangel – You thought the last part was cute? Well, I owe that to to someone really special. Anyway, thanks for the review. I hope you continue to like the story and that you'll keep reading.

LionHeart823 – Thank you for the review, though that did sound a little bit uncertain. Enjoy the chapter.

Tai-Style – Thanks for reviewing and for the…uh…faith that you have in me. I appreciate it. I appreciate all of your reviews and it makes me happy that my readers like my story. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, too, though I don't really like what happened even though I wrote it.

The wise – Of course I updated. There is no way I would let this story die. I'll try to keep up with you guys but you read faster than I write. Haha! Enjoy the chapter.

diamonddust1414 – Rinoa wasn't alone. She was with Raijin (and Angelo). I wrote it there, you probably missed it. Anyway, that's okay. Thank you for reviewing!

flare draco – You're still welcome and will always be. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you will like the next chapters more because there will be more Squinoa. Enjoy reading!

**Chapter Nineteen**

                Rinoa sighed as she sat on the stone steps just outside the tomb. They hadn't been able to find Raijin and it was already evening. "Do you think he'll be able to find his own way out, Squall?" Rinoa queried as she threw a stick for Angelo to fetch.

                "No," Squall answered.

                "That's so mean," Rinoa said with a laugh. Angelo had returned to her with the stick and lay down in front of her.

                "You did want my honest opinion, didn't you?" Squall said.

                "Never mind," Rinoa answered as she looked up at the sky. She sighed again. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

                Squall walked up to her and said, "What is?"

                "The sky," answered Rinoa, "the moon, the stars, and even the hazy, grayish clouds. Their all beautiful, aren't they?"

                Squall looked down at her eyes, which were faintly reflecting the bright light from the heavens. "Yes," he answered distractedly. "Very."

                A breeze blew and she turned to look at him and smiled. "I like your eyes, Squall," she said suddenly, though it had nothing to do with what they were talking about. She laughed and he said, "What?"

                "Your eyes," she murmured, "they're nice." He sat down beside her, keeping his eyes on hers, but her gaze wandered back up to the stars.

                "You know, I…" she paused, biting her lip.

                "What?" asked Squall, urging her to continue speaking.

                She wrinkled her nose a little but then said, "Sometimes, when I…when I just think of you for some reason, I look up at the stars and count them. With every star, I say something I like about you, or something you always say, or a reason why I should be with you…those kinds of things. And then…I suddenly realize…'Haven't I already counted this star?' There are so many things about you, Squall, that I can't seem to forget but…but when I think about it too much or long for you too much…Seifer falls into the picture."

                "What's wrong with you?" Squall asked, angry that she just won't admit she loves him. He suddenly looked away, knowing what he said had just come out harsher than he had wanted it to. That wasn't even what he meant to say.

                She didn't say anything for a while, but then she whispered, "I don't know, Squall, I'm sorry." She at least didn't sound hurt. "Tell me…what is love?"

                "An emotion," he replied, looking at her again.

                "No," she said. "What is it like?"

                Squall needed to pause for a while. Love…what was it? Something…he couldn't describe it. All the more he couldn't define it. He thought deeper. What was love? 'Rinoa…' he thought. Love for him was Rinoa. It was an emotion he had with just looking at her, hearing her voice, feeling her touch.

                "Squall?" she asked, waking him from his thoughts.

                He faced her again. "You want to know what love is?" he asked.

                She nodded and he said, "Remember that night when you first said you loved me. Or the night when I first said I loved you. What made you believe that you loved me?"

                "I don't know," she said. "I…I just knew."

                He looked deep in her eyes and said, "Then you'll know."

                "I don't understand," she said with a frown.

                "You don't need to understand," he told her, leaning still closer. "You'll just know it. You'll feel it. No one has to tell you. No one has to show you. No one has to teach you. It's a dream that you forget in the morning but remember when the time comes. It's the mirage in the desert that you see from afar but disappears when you approach it."

                Rinoa laughed, breaking the seriousness and intensity of the moment. "You really should talk more. Where did you learn that, Squall?"

                "From you," he replied.

                "From me?" she asked, bewildered.

                "Yes," he answered. "It was all from you." She laughed again, seemingly amused, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

                "I like being loved," she said, laughing again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her deeply, before saying, "I like loving you."

                Squall drove Rinoa home an hour later. He parked in front of the mansion and she said, "I had fun tonight." She smiled at him. "I want to see you again."

                "Maybe tomorrow," he said. "If Seifer won't interfere, that is…"

                She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "But no more…we agreed that would be the last. I…I'll be married soon and…well, you know. Nothing more than friends, Squall…"

                "Right," he said. She stepped out of his car and he stayed there for a while, just watching her. She looked at him once more before she, Angelo following ever-obediently, opened the door and went inside. He leaned back and groaned. He was just about to start the car again and drive off when he heard a scream.

                "Rinoa!" he said suddenly, getting out of the car, his Lionheart drawn. He ran towards the door and ran inside to find Rinoa on the floor and a man on top of her, determined to stab her with a knife.

                "Help!" she screamed. Angelo limped towards her, barking madly. His blood creating puddles on the floor. Another bark escaped him before he fell over.

                Squall rushed to Rinoa. The man, noticing this, moved away. Rinoa got up immediately and pulled on Squall's arm. "No! Don't!" she said. "He's Seifer's father."

                "He tried to kill you!" said Squall, fury in his eyes. Zeon brought out a gun and was about to shoot when Squall kicked it away from his hands. It then lay forgotten.

                Rinoa just shook her head and ran to Angelo, who was still bleeding profusely. The dog whimpered, struggling to get back up. Rinoa started to cry and Squall glared angrily at Zeon. Squall stood by Rinoa and said, "Come on, we have to get Angelo to someone who can treat him." Rinoa nodded and Squall knelt down.

                Zeon took this moment to grab the gun again and fire.

                It happened in an instant. Squall heard Rinoa call his name desperately and the next he knew Rinoa had her arms around him and there was a loud gunshot. Squall reacted purely on impulse. He rushed forward and pushed Zeon against the wall. He grabbed the gun and hit him hard on the head. It took him a moment to decide whether to shoot him or not.

                "Squall…" he heard Rinoa call weakly. He had no choice but the latter and he ran to Rinoa's side. "Squall…" she said again, her tears cascading down her cheeks.

                "It's going to be okay," he said. "I promise." He lifted her from the floor and ran outside, placing her in the car. He was about to drive to the hospital when he remembered Angelo. He ran back into the house and placed Angelo in the back seat of the car. Hurriedly, he started the car and drove towards the hospital. He was halfway when a policeman started to go after him. "Fuck!" he cursed but didn't slow down.

                The policeman managed to keep up with his speed and reached his open window. "Sir, top the car!" the policeman demanded.

                "Fuck off!" Squall angrily cussed. "If she dies, I'll kill you!"

                The policeman noticed Rinoa on the passenger seat and, with a look of shock, contented himself on following Squall's car to the hospital.

                When Squall got out of the car and was getting Rinoa, the policeman said, "Sir, would you like me to help?"

                "Yes," Squall answered. "There's a dog in the backseat. Get him."

                "What?" said the policeman.

                "Just do it!" Squall yelled. He rushed into the hospital and immediately, the nurses who saw him with Rinoa came to help him. The next moment he watched them take Rinoa to the emergency room. Next came Angelo…

                "Please, sir, this is not a place for pets," said a nurse to the policeman who had just carried the blood-soaked dog into the hospital. Squall came to them and let all of his anger pour out at the nurse.

                "There isn't time to take him anywhere else!" he shouted.

                "Sir, that's a dog…" said the nurse.

                "I'm not blind!" Squall yelled at the nurse. "Now you treat him or I swear you'll wish you never took up nursing!"

                Soon, some nurses and doctors also tended to Angelo. Squall pressed a hand to his forehead since he suffered from a severe headache. The policeman came to him and said, "I'm really sorry about earlier, sir…"

                "Never mind," said Squall. "I need one more thing."

                The policeman nodded.

                Squall wrote the address to the mansion where Seifer lives, hoping Seifer was already there, and said, "I want you to go here. When you get there, ask for a man named Seifer Almasy. Tell him, 'Rinoa is in the hospital.' Got that?"

- : - : - : -

                Seifer had just gotten home. Raijin had found him in the Shopping Arcade and told him that Rinoa was gone. Going home to see if she was there, Seifer was surprised to find his living room floor painted with blood. "What the hell happened here?!" he said. He turned to Raijin and Fujin. "Check the house. Look for Rinoa."

                He went to his father, who lay unconscious on the floor. A gun lay not far from him. He was so tempted to shoot the old man. Raijin and Fujin came back and Raijin said, "She isn't anywhere inside, Seifer."

                "Shit!" Seifer shouted.

                Knocks came on the door and Seifer answered it. "What?" he said.

                "Uh…I'm looking for a man named Seifer Almasy…" said the policeman. He looked like he was new to the job. The look in his eyes gave it away.

                "I'm Seifer Almasy," Seifer answered. "What do you want?"

                "I was told to tell you that Rinoa is in the hospital," answered the policeman.

                The color drained from Seifer's face and if he didn't want so much to get to the hospital and see Rinoa he could have very well killed his father, who he was sure had absolutely everything to do with this.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Author's Note**: Once again, I'm rushing. Please forgive me…I seriously only have a few minutes to write every chapter. You see, I'm suffering from a chronic illness and I need lots of rest. On top of that, I have a lot of absences at school so I have a lot of tests to make up for. Tomorrow, I have an accounting long test, big pain. So I have to hurry. Besides, wouldn't want to keep you waiting, would I? Now here are the thank you notes:

Kusuri-suri – Thanks for reviewing. I like Seifer, too. I wasn't supposed to get too far with the Seifer/Rinoa pairing. Things just got out of hand. Hehe…

Tai-Style – Thanks for the review. It was sad and scary? I didn't think so…but anyway, I think I'm gonna have to change genre to drama. I'll try not to leave you hanging…sorry for this chapter, I guess.

PasifiKStaR – Thank you for reviewing. Uh…I've been wondering…is Angelo a girl or a boy? You've been referring to him/her as 'she' so it's making me think. Anyway, they will both live, no worries. You'll see in this Chapter.

flare draco – Thank you, and I'm pretty happy you're looking forward to the next chapters. I'm sorry that I'm using cliché ideas and just putting them together. Another cliché is in this chapter, so…bear with it, okay? Anyway, have fun!

lostfallenangel – Thanks for the review. I'm sorry I'm rushing but I don't have much of a choice. I wish I had more time, but I don't really get to set that, do I? Anyhow, I hope you like this chapter!

SquallsGIRL – Hm…I can't really get rid of the drama…it is a part of the story. So, thanks for the review. I hope you won't mind all the drama…

LionHeart823 – Thanks for reviewing. Awesome? Now I wouldn't say that. But I appreciate your compliment. You'll see Seifer's reaction in the next chapter/s.

The wise – Thank you for reviewing. You still have that question, huh? Well, I'll try to get it answered real soon. It will most likely be in the next chapter.

**Chapter Twenty**

                Hours had passed since Squall got to the hospital. Angelo was in a recovery room for the time being. A veterinarian clinic was already contacted to pick him up. Rinoa had just finished her surgery and was now lying in her own private ward, Seifer doting on her. Fortunately, the bullet had missed all vital organs and had not gone as deep as Squall had thought it did. Though she did suffer from blood loss, it wasn't that severe.

                Squall stood at the door of the room, looking at Seifer and Rinoa. He knew Seifer was softly whispering things to her but he couldn't hear what he was saying. Squall leaned on the wall outside her room, thinking about what he would say to her if he was in Seifer's place. They were most likely even now. He saved her life and she saved his.

                He thought back to when she was shot. She had called him first, warned him, but he was so slow. She took the bullet for him. He wondered why. Was it just on impulse? Squall suddenly thought he needed someone to talk to. He reached into his pocket and brought out his cellphone. He quickly dialed a number he had already memorized.

                "Hello?" asked a voice on the other end of the line.

                "Hey, Sis," Squall answered.

                After a while, Squall finally hung up and took one more peek into the room. Seifer was asleep. His head was resting on the bed while his hand held Rinoa's. Squall would have given anything to be there in Seifer's place. He would have given anything to be the first person Rinoa sees when she woke up. He sighed and walked away. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said softly.

- : - : - : -

                Squall lay on his bed while Zell, who was paying him a visit, was busying himself with a punching bag Squall had put in his hotel room. It had helped Squall vent his jealousy on Seifer out, though, of course, he still wished he could punch the real thing. Three days had passed since Rinoa was shot. He wondered how much longer it will be before she woke up. The doctor had already said she would be alright soon. The only problem was that 'soon' seemed to be taking forever to get there and Squall was getting impatient.

                "Can you stop that now?" he finally told Zell, annoyed with the endless punching.

                "You won't talk to me," answered Zell.

                "Why should I talk to you?" asked Squall.

                Zell shrugged. "Why shouldn't you?"

                "There isn't anything to talk about," said Squall.

                "I know you're worried about Rinoa and all but there's no reason to let her take over your life," said Zell. "All you think about these days is her."

                "Why do you care?" said Squall.

                Zell continued punching and said, "Actually, it's not me. It's everybody. We're all worried about this infatuation of yours. Irvine is really guilty about spreading that rumor. He swore he never believed you could open your heart to anyone."

                "Irvine…" said Squall. "He should feel guilty."

                The phone rang and Squall picked it up. The woman at the desk said the hospital called. They were asking if he would like to visit a patient named Rinoa Heartilly. "They said she was asking about you," said the woman on the phone. "I put them on hold, would you like to speak with them yourself or would you like me to tell them your message?"

                "Tell them I'll go there, right now," said Squall and he hung up. "Stay here," he said to Zell. "Don't go anywhere."

                "But, Squall---darn…what's up with him?" Zell said when Squall suddenly dashed out of the hotel room and left him alone. Sighing, Zell just continued hitting the punching bag. It was the only pass time that would keep him distracted.

- : - : - : -

                Squall walked towards her room and peeked inside. He found her looking out the window at the night sky. He opened the door and went inside. "Thinking of me again, Rinoa?" he asked teasingly.

                She turned to him, a look of surprise in her eyes. But that quickly faded and she smiled. "How did you know?" she asked.

                "I just do," he said, sitting down on the chair beside her. "How do you feel?"

                "Numb," she answered.

                "Does anything hurt?" he questioned.

                She shook her head weakly. "I don't really feel anything." She continued to smile at him and look at him selflessly and thoughtfully, as though he had been the one shot and not her. "How are you doing, Squall? Were you hurt?"

                "No," he said. "Thanks to you, Rinoa…"

                She looked back out the window. "You know, Squall," she murmured, "I had a very strange dream. At least I think it was a dream."

                "What was it about?" he said.

                "You," she replied. "I dreamt about you." She laughed a little and added, "Well, at least…I think it was you."

                "Tell me about it," he said.

                Rinoa paused, thinking. "Um…" she said. "I…I guess I don't remember much about the dream. But…but I feel sure it really happened. I was a little girl and I was running away from someone. I was calling out for help just as I reached an alleyway. Then a little boy with brown hair called to me and told me to follow him. I was so desperate to get away from my pursuer that I didn't care who I followed."

                She stopped again and he said, "Go on."

                "Well…" she continued. "The little boy led me through an open low window and into an old building. Then he told me to sit down in a corner and keep quiet. I did as he said and watched as he stood by the window. I could hear footsteps, then some muttering, and then all became silent. The boy went to me again and said that he was gone. I suppose he meant the man who was chasing me."

                Squall stared at her. "What was the boy's name?"

                "I asked him that and he hesitated for so long," she said, turning to face him. "I think it isn't his real name but he told me, 'I'm Leon.' I think the boy was you, actually. He looked so very much like you. Anyway, since I didn't think that was his real name, I thought I shouldn't give him my real name either. I said my name was---"

                "Julia," Squall said.

                "That's right," said Rinoa. "I said my name was Julia. I think that's my mother's name. But anyway, we talked for a while, I don't really remember about what…then I had to go and we didn't see each other anymore. How did you know what I told him, Squall?"

                He just continued to stare at her. "So, you're Julia…you were that little girl I kept seeing playing around the street. You were always arguing with…this blond man…Seifer's father. At least, that's what I remember. The man looked like Seifer's father. He always yelled at you and you always tried to run away…" Squall mumbled.

                "What?" Rinoa asked.

                "We…we talked about why you kept running from him, Rinoa," Squall said. "Don't you remember? Didn't Seifer tell you?"

                "Tell me what?" Rinoa questioned.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**Author's Note**: Okay, first, I know now that Angelo is a girl. You learn something new everyday. But since I started the story with Angelo is a boy, I hope you guys wouldn't mind that I continue it that way. I don't have time to fix the other chapters if I decide to correct the gender stuff. Now, the chapter is extremely short. The reason for that is…I'm a little stuck. I haven't planned out this part of the story yet. I will be extremely grateful if you guys could give me ideas. Don't send it through reviews, though, I'd prefer it if you emailed me instead. My email is in my profile page. Here are the thank you notes!

SquallsGIRL – Sorry I wasn't able to update soon. And sorry that this isn't really a good update. Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter. The drama issue is okay, I mean, it really does have too much drama, doesn't it?

The wise – At long last you'll know the answer. It's a but unclear but it's in this chapter, you'll see. Thank you for reviewing. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't really…good.

PasifiKStaR – Thanks for clearing up the Angelo thing and thanks for reviewing. Do you really want Squall and Rinoa to run off together that bad? Well…hm…they won't run off together but the story will end as a Squinoa. I've already thought up the ending, I just need to get out of this part of the story first.

flare draco – Thank you for the review and the…uh…concern. Yes, I hope I do get well soon. Haha! Why couldn't Angelo have been called Angela or just plain Angel? It would have been easier to know her gender.

lostfallenangel – Thanks for the review. Oh, and can I just answer your question? I can't help it anymore and I think you guys will have difficulty understanding if I don't just say it. The thing about why Zeon hates Rinoa, I'll put it in a second author's note at the end of the chapter. Oh, and about my test…I'm very happy with the results! Tee hee!

Lionheart823 – Um…the last review wasn't rash…at least, not to me. Thanks for reviewing Chapter Twenty. Sorry this chapter isn't as good as the others, as I said, I'm pretty stuck. I don't know what Squall and Seifer should do.

Rebekka – Thanks for the review. Don't worry, I have no plans of giving up on this story. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but I'm not sure if I can.

Tai-Style – It wasn't that bad of a cliffy…I think. Thank you for reviewing, TS, but I'm sorry this chapter isn't so good. I'll try to get the next chapter done soon, but I haven't even started it so…uh…I guess you can't count on that much.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

                "Please tell me, Squall…" Rinoa said.

                Squall looked at her intently. "No, I'd rather not," he said. "I think it would be much better if Seifer told you himself, Rinoa."

                "Why?" she queried.

                "Because," he answered.

                He got up from his seat and she frowned. "Stay," she said. "I don't want you to go yet." How he wanted to ignore her yet wanted to stay with her and shower her with attention at the same time. "Squall," she called, reaching out to him.

                Squall took her hand and kissed it, before leaning over the bed and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Ill just come here and see you tomorrow, okay?" he said as he stood up straight again. "For now I have other matters to take care of."

                "Promise?" she asked.

                "Promise," he replied.

                "Okay then…" she said with a small hint disappointment in her voice. "I'll see you tomorrow, Squall." He turned to leave but then faced her again and said, "Not a word about this to Seifer."

                She nodded and he left. Once he had gone out of the room and closed the door, Seifer came up. "What are you doing here?" Seifer asked harshly.

                "None of your business," Squall answered.

                "Fuck you," Seifer shot back. "Leave Rinoa alone, asshole, or you're just going to get her shot again. I had better not see you here again."

                Squall chose not to retort and instead walked away, taking out his cellphone. He hastily dialed a number and when it was answered, he said, "Hey, sis, it's Squall."

                "Hi," replied Ellone. "How's Rinoa?"

                "Awake," said Squall. "She seems to be better."

                "That's good," said Ellone.

                "Yeah," Squall muttered. "Anyway, I have a question."

                "What is it?" Ellone said.

                Squall looked for the right words, and then said, "How do you tell someone that…"

                "That…?" asked Ellone.

                Squall hesitated, and then said, "That she was molested as a child?"

                Rinoa had turned her gaze back to the starry sky, not noticing that Seifer had come inside. He stood there, watching her for a minute. Something was different about her. Seifer just didn't know what it was. "Rinoa?" he said.

                She faced him and smiled. "Hello, Seifer."

                "How are you?" he queried.

                "Good," she replied. "How much longer do I have to stay here?"

                "Not much longer," he answered. "A few days, maybe…"

                She turned to the window again and Seifer frowned. It made him feel like she didn't want to look at him. He stared at her. She seemed to be so deep in thought and he wished he could tell what she was thinking. It would make everything so much easier.

                "Rinoa," he said, taking the seat that Squall had sat in earlier. "Do you want to tell me anything?"

                "What?" she asked, facing him.

                "I don't know, I just want to know what you're thinking," he said with a shrug.

                She studied him for a moment, and then asked, "What did you do to your father?"

                "He's…um…in…a mental asylum," replied Seifer.

                "Why?" asked Rinoa.

                "Because he's suffering from a mental disorder," he answered.

                She tilted her head a little. "What kind of mental disorder?" she queried softly. Maybe this had something to do with what Squall didn't want to tell her. "Seifer?"

                "Something's just wrong with him, okay?" he said.

                "What's wrong with him?" she questioned. "I want to know, Seifer. Does…does it have anything to do with me? Is that why you don't want to tell me?"

                He shrugged and Rinoa sighed. Seifer was keeping something from her. Even Squall had said so…well, sort of. She wanted to know what it was but there wasn't really much she could do about it. She wasn't in the mood to squeeze it out of Seifer. Instead, she decided to change the subject for now. "Do you know how Angelo is doing?" she asked.

**Author's Note II**: This is the answer to the question: "Why does Seifer's father hate Rinoa?"

                Okay, you know by now that Zeon molested Rinoa…poor, poor Rinny…because of the psychological disorder pedophilia. That disorder only applies to children so as Rinoa matured, Zeon lost interest in her. However, when Rinoa starts showing feelings for Seifer, Zeon cracked and decides to kill Rinoa. Is that understandable, or it's a bit unclear?


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Author's Note**: About this Chapter…Rinoa's gonna know she was molested. And who tells Rinoa? You'll see. The person who tells her is probably not the one you'd expect but I needed someone neutral – or 'safe' – to tell her. So anyway, here are the thank you notes! Oh, but one more thing, thanks to my dear, dear schoolmate, I have gotten an idea! Hurrah! This story, will end before or on the Thirtieth Chapter. I think…

Sensei Raharu – I'll try to write more soon. My Geometry long test worried me so I totally needed to work on my Theorems and Postulates. Anyway, thank you for reviewing. I'm working on the next chapters already.

SquallsGIRL – I am so sorry. I promise I'll try to update quicker. But as you know, the odds of that are always against me. Thank you for reviewing, though. Yes, Zeon is a bastard and he should burn in hell. No, I don't think anybody wants to kill you, especially not me.

yummychocolatexD – Wow, a new reviewer and the story is nearing its end. Anyhow, I'm grateful for the review. I promise to try to update soon.

PasifiKStaR – Yes, poor Rinoa. I regret having her shot and molested but…*sigh*…the story must go on! Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter better. And…well, he doesn't really have to be the one to tell her, doesn't he?

Tai-Style – I'm the writer, but I really wish the story didn't have to go there. But that was the only way I could get the story to continue. Thank you for the review, I'm glad you think it was a great chapter. I was afraid none of you guys would like it.

flare draco – Thank you for reviewing. I still really think Angelo should have been called Angel. It sounds cuter. I hope you'll like this chapter.

LionHeart823 – Thanks for the review. Actually, I really didn't want her to be molested but I guess I couldn't find a better reason. Anyway, I'll try to make the next updates sooner. I'm already starting the next chapter.

The wise – Well, she'll know now. Thank you for taking your time to read and review. It makes me feel so much happier. I'm typing the next chapters already, so I'll try to get them done soon so I can update quick. Enjoy reading.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

                Squall returned to visit Rinoa everyday, not caring whether Seifer was there or not. Thankfully, Seifer was to busy handling other problems to stay with Rinoa for long periods at a time. Rinoa no longer asked about what they had talked about before and Squall was grateful. However, as time neared that she was allowed to leave the hospital, she seemed to become more and more uneasy.

                "Hi, Rinoa. How are you?" Squall greeted as he went into her room. "It won't be long now before you leave this place."

                She smiled weakly as he took a seat beside her. A sigh escaped her lips and she said, "For some reason, I'm not looking forward to that."

                "Why?" Squall questioned.

                "I don't really know," she answered. "I…I just don't want to go back to where I was. I feel safe here, secure…like nothing can ever hurt me or trouble me or…or anything. I don't have to think and worry. I don't know."

                Squall watched her close her eyes and breathe deeply. "You know," she said, her eyes still closed, "I've been thinking a lot. I've been thinking too much, I think." She laughed a little, opening her eyes. "I guess I'm scared now," she said, though she was still smiling.

                "Scared of what?" Squall asked.

                "Scared to go back," she replied. "I'm scared to leave this place and let the harshness of reality wake me up. I don't want to make decisions and make mistakes anymore." She looked at the always-expressionless Squall and laughed. "I guess I'm being selfish, aren't I? I mean, I shouldn't want all that."

                "It's okay to want things," said Squall. "Everybody wants something at some point. You just need to accept the fact that we can't have everything we want."

                "I know," she answered. "But wouldn't it be wonderful to live in a dream? Wouldn't it be nice if nothing ever went wrong? I know it will never be real…but…a dream." She sighed. "I wish I could just sleep and dream forever."

                "Are you worried about something?" Squall asked.

                "What?" she queried.

                Squall shrugged. "You sound like you're trying to escape something."

                "I guess I am," she said.

                "What then?" he asked.

                Rinoa smiled. "Sorry, Squall. I can't really tell you. I don't mean to offend you, but…you aren't the person I'd want to share this to."

                "I understand," he said.

                "Good," she said. "I wish I could tell you…but you have a very big part in it so it would be better if you didn't know."

                He nodded once and leaned back on the chair. He wondered if she still thought about what he didn't want to tell her. But as he looked at her face, it didn't seem like that was the case. Her anxious, worried expression told him it was something else. He wished she told him but if she couldn't tell him the last thing he would do is force her to tell him.

                "Squall?" she asked.

                "Yeah?" he said.

                "I was wondering, aren't you needed in Garden?" Rinoa questioned. "I noticed you've always been here in Deling. What does the Headmaster say?"

                "Xu is taking care of things there for me," said Squall. "It's been a really long time, but I'm still on leave. My father made me leave."

                "Oh," said Rinoa.

                "Why did you ask?" he said.

                "Nothing," Rinoa replied. "I was just wondering."

- : - : - : -

                Ellone was in Deling City. Squall had really seemed worried about Rinoa and Ellone decided he could use her help. She went to the hospital Rinoa was at and didn't bother to ask at the desk. She already knew where Rinoa's room was. After riding the elevator and walking down a couple of halls, she reached Rinoa's room.

                She opened the door, finding it unlocked and walked inside. Rinoa eyed her but couldn't seem to find the question she wanted to ask. Finally, she settled on, "Who are you?"

                "Hi, Rinoa," she said. "My name is Ellone."

                "Ellone…?" Rinoa muttered. A smile formed on her lips as she remembered hearing the name before. "Are you Squall's sister?"

                Ellone nodded. "You don't mind, do you?"

                "No," she said as Ellone sat down.

                "Um…what are you doing here?" Rinoa asked.

                "I know this isn't really a proper introduction and I might seem rude but I can't help but notice that Squall's been very much concerned about you," Ellone answered. "I wanted to talk to you about that."

                "Okay," said Rinoa.

                "Could you tell me," said Ellone, "why do you think Seifer's father shot you? Or why he wants to have you dead?"

                Rinoa frowned a little. "How did you know about that?"

                "That isn't really important right now," said Ellone.

                "In all honesty, I don't know," she answered. "Seifer seems to know but he doesn't want to tell me. It makes me wonder what other things he's keeping from me."

                "And you still continue to trust him?" asked Ellone.

                Rinoa paused and Ellone said, "I know why he wants you dead."

                "Why?" Rinoa queried.

                "Do you know what pedophilia is, Rinoa?" she questioned.

                Rinoa thought for a while, but then replied, "No. Not really. I know it's some kind of a mental disorder, though. What is it?"

                "You're right, it's a mental disorder," said Ellone. "Um…let me put it this way. It's a mental disorder where the pedophile – person suffering from pedophilia – picks on little children. Understand what I'm saying?"

                "Yes, but what does that have to do with me?" said Rinoa.

                "Remember your dream? The one where you met Squall as a little boy?" Ellone asked. Rinoa nodded, though she was starting to get a little apprehensive that a girl she just met knows such things already. "What you told him was what Seifer's father kept doing to you."

                "That I don't understand," said Rinoa.

                "Seifer told you his father was suffering from a mental disorder, didn't he?" said Ellone, hinting on the point she was trying to say.

                Rinoa's mouth opened slightly. "Are you saying that…that…" she could say the words. She turned away from Ellone. "No, it can't be."

                "Well, it was," said Ellone.

                "No," said Rinoa. "Are you saying that Seifer's father molested me?" She returned her gaze to Ellone.

                "Yes," replied Ellone. "I'm sure of it. You can ask Seifer if you want."

                Tears brimmed Rinoa's eyes but she couldn't say anything for a while. Finally, she spoke. "Why didn't he tell me?" she asked.

                "Who?" Ellone asked, wondering if she meant Squall or Seifer.

                "Seifer…" Rinoa answered after a while.

                "I'm sure he has his own reason as to why, but I assume it is because he doesn't believe it would do you good to know," Ellone said. Rinoa spoke no more and Ellone stood up. "I suppose I should leave you now. It was…nice talking to you, Rinoa, and I'm sorry for visiting so abruptly. I hope it will be a better situation the next time we see each other."

                Ellone stepped out of the room and closed the door to find Squall leaning on the wall beside the door. He faced Ellone and said, "Thanks, sis."


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

**Author's Note**: Boring Chapter up ahead…at least, in my opinion. I'm working on Chapter Twenty-Four and Twenty-Five now. Anyways, her are the thank-you notes.

The wise – Yup, yup, it was her birthday. Too bad the events of the story weren't on her side…but anyways, thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter.

Tai-Style – Hey, thanks for the review and the compliment. I'm glad you still like the story. And about giving it to her straight…well…I guess I didn't really know a better way to tell her.

SquallsGIRL – Thank you for reviewing. I would have updated sooner, too, but I couldn't because something was wrong with the site and stuff…I couldn't upload. Anyway, it's better now. Haha!

yummychocolatexD – It's okay. At least you didn't have to wait for me to update all those other chapters. Haha! Thanks for reviewing. And, yes, poor Rinoa…

LionHeart823 – Spelling errors…? I didn't really notice…hehe…anyway, thank you for reviewing. Everybody says poor Rinoa now…it used to be poor Squall…haha! I find that strangely ironic.

flare draco – Thank you for reviewing. Don't worry…you'll see the ending soon. But a bunch of boring chapters are ahead. Haha!

PasifiKStaR – It's okay, the intervals between my updates are getting longer so it doesn't matter that it takes you long to review. Anyway, thanks for the review and so long as you guys keep reading, I'll keep writing.

lostfallenangel – Lazy, huh? Hehe! Everybody gets lazy now and then. Anyhow, I was pretty tired of writing cliché stuff because the rest of my story was already cliché so I had to think up something new! Thank you for reviewing. I hope you don't mind the dullness of this chapter because I didn't really know what else to write.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

                Finally, Rinoa was permitted to leave the hospital. However, this did nothing to make her happy. The only thing that put a smile on her face as she reached the manor was seeing Angelo, well and recovered. The brown dog had run up to her and circled her over and over, barking madly. Rinoa was just equally glad.

                But that joy was cut short when the man Rinoa least wanted to see went down the stairs to greet her as well. She turned to Seifer, a questioning gaze in her eyes. "I'll explain later," Seifer answered as he stood closer to her. Angelo growled but made no move to get any closer to Zeon, who only smiled casually.

                "I'm glad to see you are well again, Rinoa," Zeon said.

                Rinoa didn't answer. This time Rinoa couldn't smile, pretend, or even move. He had molested her, wanted her dead, attacked her, tried to shoot Squall, shot her and stabbed her best friend…never again would she want to be nice and respectful to him. Without her knowledge, a scowl had formed on her lips and she just had to look away. Zeon said no more to her, but his face showed not a hint of what he felt. But Rinoa just couldn't care less.

                Without speaking, she headed upstairs to her bedroom and lay down on the bed. She could hear Zeon and Seifer shouting at each other for a while, though she couldn't understand anything they said, before she heard someone storm up the stairs. The door to the room opened and Seifer stepped inside, slamming the door behind him. He groaned a little as he fell onto the bed beside her.

                "Why is he here?" Rinoa questioned.

                "I told you he was in a mental asylum, right?" said Seifer. "Well the stupid psychiatrists there ran a couple of tests on him and said there was nothing wrong with him. I'm sorry, Rinoa. I knew you wouldn't like him here, but I didn't have much of a choice."

                Rinoa frowned. "Why didn't you make him leave and stay at his own place?"

                "The psychiatrists also said that if I really do believe there's something wrong with him, he should stay near me so I could keep an eye on him," said Seifer.

                "But if he's here, that means he could very well likely shoot me again," Rinoa muttered. "Do you want that to happen, Seifer?"

                "Of course not," he replied.

                "Then I want him out!" she screamed. "I don't want him to stay here!"

                Seifer sat up and looked at her. "Rinoa, I'll take care of it, okay?" She looked at him and sighed, giving up. She wasn't in the mood to argue anyway. "Fine," she mumbled.

- : - : - : -

                "Angelo!" Rinoa called. Immediately, the dog came bounding down the stairs and ran to her. "Good doggie!" she said, hugging Angelo. "Come on, we're going for a walk."

                "Take someone with you," said Seifer, who had also come down the stairs. "Didn't I tell you not to go out alone?"

                "Do you want to go with me?" she asked.

                "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm pretty busy right now," he said with a frown. "I'll ask Raijin to go with you. Is that okay, Rinoa?"

                She nodded and Seifer went back up the stairs to get Raijin. A minute later, Raijin was following Rinoa out on the street while Angelo was absentmindedly sniffing everything in sight.  Rinoa often went outside for walks the days after she came home because she didn't want to be anywhere near Zeon. Another reason was that she wanted so badly to see Squall again. But luck hadn't been with her lately and she has caught not one glimpse of him.

                "Hey, Raijin, let's take a break for a while, okay?" she said.

                "It's your walk, ya know?" answered Raijin.

                They were already at the Shopping Arcade, where some coffee shops and small restaurants were open nearby. Rinoa took a seat at an outdoor table in front of one of the cafes and bought a glass of iced tea.

                "Stay here," said Raijin. "So I can see you, ya know? I'll just be over there." Rinoa nodded and watched as Raijin headed off somewhere.

                As she drank, Angelo was quietly lying down beside the chair she sat on. Rinoa sighed as someone put a hand on her shoulder.

                She turned around and saw Ellone. Her heart sank. Even though she hadn't realized it, she had been wishing it was Squall. "Hi, Ellone," she greeted, smiling to hide her disappointment. Ellone had visited her often at the hospital after they first met and the two of them had already become friends. Rinoa had to say that she envied Squall for having such a great sister. It made her wish she wasn't an only child.

                "What's wrong?" Ellone asked, in a sisterly fashion.

                "I was just thinking," said Rinoa. "Why don't you sit down?"

                Ellone took a seat and said, "So, how was the last few days?"

                "Fine," Rinoa answered.

                "Really?" Ellone asked.

                "No, not fine," Rinoa mumbled, resting her elbows on the table and her chin on her hands. "It's not been fine at all…"

                Ellone smiled and she ordered a glass of iced tea. Once the waiter had gone, she faced Rinoa again. "Tell me, then," said Ellone. "It would make you feel better."

                "Seifer is too busy to spend time with me," Rinoa said. "Not that I care much. He did keep a very important thing from me. And his father is at the manor so I spend my time outdoors. And lastly....no, nothing..."

                Ellone just needed to give her smile and Rinoa sighed, getting her elbows off the table. "Alright, lastly, I haven't seen Squall for days…" she said.

                "Does it matter?" Ellone queried.

                "Yes," Rinoa replied. "I miss him already."

                Angelo whined and pawed at Rinoa. "Aw…poor baby…" she cooed. "Are you bored?" Angelo rolled over and got up and started chasing his tail.

                Ellone laughed. "What an amusing dog," she said.

                "He's really smart," Rinoa told Ellone. "He can do a lot of tricks. But sometimes he's really naughty, especially when it comes to Squall. I think he almost bit Squall once. And he jumps and drools on Squall a lot." Rinoa laughed. "I wonder what Squall's doing. Don't you know where he is?"

                "You want to see him?" asked Ellone with a smile.

                "A little," Rinoa answered. "But I can't since…well, I don't really want anything more to happen especially since my wedding's fast approaching."

                Ellone's smile faded and she said, "So you've decided on marrying Seifer?"

                Rinoa paused and mumbled, "I guess so…"

                "Why do you sound so uncertain?" Ellone questioned. "Don't you know if you really want to marry him or not?"

                "I'm not sure," she replied.

                "Then why are you doing this? Why do you want to marry Seifer?" Ellone queried, taking another sip or her iced tea as Angelo ran under the table barking to chase some imaginary cat or something.

                "Because it's the right thing," Rinoa answered.

                "Why do you say that?" Ellone said. "Why do you insist on believing that it is the right thing?" Rinoa looked away as Angelo returned to her side and pawed at her again.

                Rinoa found that she couldn't answer the question and Ellone said, "Listen to me, Rinoa. If you can't decide who you love more, then choose the one who loves you more." With that she stood up and left, saying goodbye to Rinoa.

                Rinoa bit her lip as she got up and said, "Come on, Angelo. Let's get Raijin and go home…before I see Squall and run away with him…"


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

**Author's Note**: Okay, at last, Chapter Twenty-Four. I'm very sorry, but I had a project to do. And I might not update soon because the final exams are next week. Just a little more and the school year is over. Ah...bliss...but I will still try to squeeze in time to update. Anyways, some thank you notes:

The Drifter – Firstly, I like your name...The Drifter...it has a nice little ring to it. Anyway, thank you for reviewing. I don't know about those chapters ending in the middle, nothing seems wrong when I check it.

yummychocolatexD – Of course Angelo is okay. I don't want the poor little doggie to stay hurt forever. And...well, just be patient about who Rinoa's marrying. Didn't I tell you guys it's a Squinoa? Anyway, thanks for the review!

PasifiKStaR – I won't let Angelo suffer anymore...I love little doggies. And Angelo is such a good dog. Anyhow, thaniks for the review. Rinoa really is frustrating, huh? And, yes, Angelo does know. I'm trying to think of something else Angelo can do in the story, actually. Hehe.

lostfallenangel – I agree that they're both cute. But, as always, she can't have them both. But we all know who's the better one, don't we? Thank you for the review! I hope you like what happens in this chapter, though it isn't very eventful.

SquallsGIRL – Hey, thanks for the review. Squall does love her more, doesn't he? But I'm still working on the reason for Rinoa to leave Seifer. But as I said, this story might end by the thirtieth chapter. So...it won't be too long now.

LionHeart823 – He is, isn't he? I think everyone now agrees that Seifer's Father is a bastard. And he's going to be considered more of a bastard after you read this chapter. Thank you for the review! I'm glad you're still reading.

flare draco – Seifer...well, I guess he'll make up for it in this chapter and the next one, though in a really bad way...you'll see. Thank you for the review, and don't worry, Rinoa will come to her senses sooner or later.

The wise – I'm happy you don't think it's a boring chapter. And Rinoa really should follow Ellone's advice. But no worries. Rinoa has a brain. She'll get it someday. Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

                "Rinoa?" Seifer called as he went into the living room.

                Rinoa put down the magazine she was looking at and faced her fiancé. "Yes?" she asked, as she distractedly began to scratch Angelo's head. The dog squirmed closer to her on the couch and rested his head on her lap.

                "Hey, baby, dinner's ready," Seifer said.

                "Already?" she asked.

                "Yes," he replied, walking towards her. "Why?"

                She frowned. "Is your father going to eat with us again?"

                "Yes," he answered.

                Her frown deepened. "Does he have to?"

                "Yes," he said. "Now stop complaining, come on, Rinoa."

                Rinoa scowled at him. "When will your father leave?"

                "I'm not sure," he told her. "I'm sorry about him having to stay here, I know it displeases you…" He embraced her from behind and she sighed.

                "Fine, I'll come to dinner," she said. "I'll just wash my hands first."

                Seifer kissed her and said, "Good girl."

                Angelo got off the sofa as Seifer returned to the dining area. Rinoa stood up and went to the bathroom. Angelo stood at the door as Rinoa washed her hands and splashed some cold water on her face. 'Dinner with Zeon…again…' she thought. Lately, she's been really paranoid that Zeon was going to make a move again. Every moment she was around him she anticipated it. Fortunately, it never came. But she was still worried.

                She stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards the dining area. Seifer, Zeon, Fujin and Raijin were already seated down at the table. Zeon sat at the end, Raijin and Fujin was at his left, and Seifer sat at his right. Rinoa's food was prepared for her beside Seifer.

                Seifer smirked at her as she went to him and before she sat down, he gave her a loving kiss on the lips. Zeon was eyeing them but they failed to notice. "Love you, darling," Seifer said softly as Rinoa took her seat, smiling at him.

                "I love you, too," she said as she felt Angelo brush against her leg as he scuttled back and forth under the table, already looking for fallen scraps of food he might pick up. She laughed and Seifer raised an eyebrow.

                "Why are you laughing?" he asked her.

                "Nothing," she mumbled as he pulled her towards him for another kiss. She smiled and Raijin groaned.

                "You could get a room, ya know?" he said.

                Rinoa started eating and so did Seifer. "By the way," she said, "I found a really nice wedding dress. And it has a matching suit for you."

                "Really?" he asked. "Where?"

                "I saw it in a magazine," she answered.

                "The one you were looking at a while ago?" he queried.

                She nodded. "Actually, I was just looking over it again to be sure that it's the dress I want. Do you want to see it?"

                "Yeah, sure," he said.

                "I'll make Angelo get it," she said.

                Seifer raised his eyebrows again. "He can do that?"

                "Of course," said Rinoa with a smile. "He's really smart." With that she called Angelo and made him retrieve the magazine. He dashed into the living room and returned with the magazine a while later. "Good doggie," Rinoa cooed. Angelo started searching for food scraps again and Rinoa opened the magazine to a dog-eared page.

                "See?" she said, pointing to one of the dresses.

                Seifer looked at it and nodded.

                "It's pretty right?" said Rinoa. "And this suit on the next page will look really good on you!" She then pointed towards the suit on the page adjacent to the one the dress was on.

                Seifer studied the pictures some more. He liked the dress. It was simple yet elegant. The sleeves were short, thin and were off –shoulder. It was also glossy and it seemed that the fabric used for the dress was reflecting the light. The dress wasn't very long either, which was what he would have preferred. Over the lower part of the dress was a transparent cloth, which had hems that shimmered silver. Gloves also came with the dress. Rinoa would surely look lovely in it, simple as it was.

                He faced her and smiled. When she smiled back, he couldn't help but kiss her again. She laughed when he broke the kiss. "Maybe we should get a room," she joked.

                "Ahem," said Zeon. Rinoa frowned and resumed eating. Seifer only glared at his father but said nothing. He looked at Rinoa who, even though Zeon had barely said a word, seemed already infuriated and upset. She probably disliked him that much.

                "Hey, Rinoa, where did you say want to have our wedding?" Seifer asked.

                "Anywhere you want, Seifer," Rinoa answered. "But I want our wedding to be held in the evening."

                "Why?" he said.

                "I like the night sky," she answered.

                "Then I know where we should be married," he said with a smile. "There's this church in Balamb. Its roof is dome-shaped and made of glass. You could see the sky there."

                She looked at him. "But I thought you didn't like Balamb."

                "Well," he said, "it's a special day for us, not just me. You like Balamb, don't you?"

                'Of course,' Rinoa thought with a smile. 'I met Squall there…'

                Seifer smirked when he saw her smile and said, "Okay, so Balamb it is." He kissed her again, unable to resist and his father sighed and shook his head.

                Rinoa glared at him and for a minute they glared at one another. Finally, Zeon excused himself and got up from the table. Rinoa continued to glare at him until he was gone. Seifer frowned. "You shouldn't be so mad," he said.

                "Why shouldn't I be?" she asked. "He tried to kill me, Seifer."

                "But he hasn't made another move on you ever since you came home," he said. "You should calm down a little."

                Rinoa frowned but said nothing,

                "I'm sorry, Rinoa," said Seifer. "I didn't really mean that in a bad way. I'm just worried that you're taking this a little too seriously."

                Rinoa sighed but still said nothing in reply. The four of them then finished their meal in silence, neither Raijin nor Fujin wanting to add to the problem.

                Meanwhile, Zeon was in his study, seated on his reading armchair. He was fuming silently as he thought of Seifer and Rinoa. How dare they display their affection like that? And how dare she glare at him that way?

                "You bitch…" Zeon said to himself. "You should have died…damned…those stupid doctors shouldn't have bothered saving your life…"

                He remembered Seifer and Rinoa talking about their wedding and kissing now and then. It infuriated him. "You shouldn't be marrying my son…" he said. "You don't deserve it…you…you should die…slut…whore…"

                Just as he was saying this, Seifer was passing by his father's study after getting his Gunblade in his room. He was going to go out for a while but he stopped in front of the door of the study. He could hear what his father was saying.

                "I'll kill you, Rinoa…" he muttered with a sick, insane laugh. "I'll get you alone one of these days…yes…and I'll strangle you…no…I'll pin you to the wall and kill you slowly…yes…I would cut your skin bit by bit and listen to your screams…yes…and I'll let you bleed…I'll kill you…I'll kill you…I'll watch you struggle helplessly as you die…yes…and this time no one will save you…I'll kill you…"

                Seifer's eyes widened and he felt himself shake. His father was going to do it again. He would hurt Rinoa again. Seifer gritted his teeth as he felt himself burn with anger. "I won't let you…" he mumbled, bringing out the Gunblade. "I won't let you…"


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

**Author's Note**: First of all, I know it took me so long to update and I'm sorry. But school was really…well, shoving me off the cliff. I'm terribly exhausted and I still have projects to do. Can you believe that? It's the last day and I still have to submit projects! *sigh* High school life is hard. Anyways, here's the twenty-fifth chapter. Oh, before that, some thanks. Man…my head is spinning…or is it the room…?

Dark Raion – There's no reason I would be mad. Thank you for reviewing. And don't worry…it won't be for convenience; trust me.

yummychocolatexD – Violent, huh? Haha! Thanks for the review. I'm sorry for the late update…I was really busy. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Barr – Thanks for the review. No worries. They will eventually work things out and Seifer won't be hurt so bad…at least, I'll try not to hurt him so bad.

Tai-Style – Thank you for reviewing. Seifer will do something to his father…but I don't think you'll like it very much. And…well, I don't know about what's dying to happen…

PasifiKStaR – You don't seem biased to me. Thanks for reviewing. And whether Seifer does something or not, Rinoa will still end up with Squall!

SquallsGIRL – Thanks for the review. And…um…I don't think you should think about it anymore since we all know who she's going to end up with, right? J

LionHeart823 – Of course you are…thank you for reviewing. Hm…one thing I should tell you is that you should say goodbye to the bastard. Read the chapter and you'll see why.

lostfallenangel – Glad you liked the chapter. I hope you end up liking this one, too. Thank you for reviewing and I'm sorry for the late update…

flare draco – Yes, Zeon is a creep, isn't he? Well, he won't be 'creeping' around for long. Thanks for the review!

The wise – Firstly, thank you for your review. Second…uh…you're right on target.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

                Seifer felt the burning fury rising in his chest as he entered the room. But he held it down as his father faced him, trying desperately hard to stop himself from trembling. He mustn't jump too quickly. He loosened his hold on the Gunblade and mustered a smirk. "Hello, father," he greeted casually.

                "What are you doing with that?" his father said, gesturing at the Gunblade.

                "I was going to go out for a while," he answered. His father was keeping his hands busy by shaking a small snow globe over and over again, while trying – and failing – to restrain what seemed to be a spiteful laughter. Seifer frowned. "What's so funny?" he questioned.

                "I have a question for you, boy," said his father.

                "What?" Seifer said.

                His father put the snow globe on the table as he took a seat on the chair beside the desk. "Well, it's about…hm…your fiancé…Rinoa…" muttered Zeon.

                "What about Rinoa?" Seifer asked. 'Say one wrong word…just one…' he thought, though still trying to control his angry urges.

                "Tell me," said Zeon. "What makes her…special?"

                "Special?" Seifer asked.

                "Why…of all girls in this world…did you choose Rinoa?" Zeon asked. Seifer felt confused. What did this have to do with anything?

                Seifer shrugged. "She's just special, there's just something about her that catches my eye. Rinoa's different from other girls," he replied. "Wait a minute. What do you care anyway? It's not like it's of any importance to you."

                Zeon laughed and smiled at Seifer. "What if…she died, Seifer? What would you do?" Zeon questioned in an almost mocking manner.

                "She won't die," Seifer answered firmly.

                "What if she does?" said Zeon. "What if you come home and find her dead, drenched in blood? What if one morning she doesn't wake up? What would you do?"

                Seifer glared at his father. "She won't die," he repeated, more firmly this time. "I won't let anything like that happen. Not ever."

                "What makes you so sure? What makes you believe that you can actually stop Rinoa from dying?" Zeon said. It was only a statement, but to Seifer, it was a threat, a mock, a taunt, an insult to ever fiber of his being.

                "I just know," he answered.

                "Fine," said Zeon. "But…don't forget…she almost died once…and where were you? You weren't here to protect her then, were you?"

                Seifer felt himself begin shaking again. "Shut up," he said.

                Zeon laughed. "All I'm saying is if you go out there again, Rinoa is left…alone…" Seifer seethed with fury.

                "And what are you getting at!?" he yelled. "Are you saying you're going to shoot her again!? Huh!? Is that it!?" He turned around and headed to the bedroom. He found Rinoa seated on the bed. He went to her, dropping the Gunblade on the floor.

                He immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I love you," he told her. "I love you, okay?"

                "I know, Seifer," she said with a small laugh. "I love you, too." She returned his embrace and he tightened his hold.

                "Is something wrong?" she asked him.

                "No," he said. "I just want you to know I love you. I want you to know that I won't let anything happen to you. Do you understand me?"

                She laughed again as he loosened his hold to look at her. "I love you," he said. She caressed his cheek and sighed.

                "What's wrong?" she asked.

                "Nothing," he answered, placing his hand over hers.

                She smiled. "I love you, too," she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He picked up the Gunblade and went to the door. He turned to look once more at her smiling, comforting face. He would do anything to keep her smiling.

                He smirked at her so she would be sure there was nothing wrong before he left the room. 'Don't get mad, Seifer,' he thought to himself. 'There's no reason for you to do anything to your father…calm down…'

                But he knew he would need to pass his father's study to get to the stairs. He groaned. He walked briskly, trying to block out every sound but as he neared the door to his father's room, he couldn't. His father was laughing hysterically, talking to himself again.

                Once more, Seifer felt the rage burn within him only this time, he couldn't hold it back. He rushed into his father's room. "Damn you, you fucking asshole!" he half-whispered, half-yelled as he ran towards his father who was seated on the chair.

                His father barely had time to even gasp as Seifer swung his Gunblade at his throat in one swift motion. Blood immediately sprayed across the room, staining the walls and floor on half of the room a dark crimson. Zeon, gasping for breath, collapsed on the floor. Desperately, he crawled to Seifer, unable to speak.

                "How do you like that!? Huh!?" Seifer asked, kicking his father away before any blood got onto his clothes. Zeon began mouthing words, trying in vain to speak. The garbled sounds from his mouth were followed by spurts of fresh blood. Seifer smirked. "You won't be able to touch Rinoa anymore…you won't be able to ever go near her again."

                Zeon could no longer move. He had lost so much blood. "That's the price you pay for doing such things to Rinoa…" Seifer mumbled. He was about to stab his father again when he heard Rinoa's voice outside the room.

                "Seifer?" she called.

                "Shit," he muttered, immediately stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. Fortunately, he had been right on time and Rinoa had just reached him. He breathed out in relief and faced Rinoa.

                "I thought you were going out," she said.

                He shrugged. "I checked on my dad for a while."

                Rinoa looked at him doubtfully. "You didn't fight again, did you?" she questioned, reaching for the doorknob.

                "No!" Seifer said firmly, grabbing her hand. At her perplexed look, he repeated, in a calmer voice. "No, we didn't fight." He hadn't thought about what the consequences would be if he killed his father.

                He let go of her and she tilted her head slightly to one side while hiding both her hands behind her back. It was a movement Seifer knew as doubt and curiosity. "So…" she began. "Why were you checking up on your father? I know you couldn't care less."

                "I…" he muttered. "Uh…I was asking him why he suddenly left at dinner." Rinoa narrowed her eyes at him.

                "What did he say, then?" she queried.

                "He…wasn't in the mood to talk to me," he said, with another shrug.

                Rinoa just stared at him. She reached for the doorknob again and Seifer grabbed her hand. "Don't," he said. "He said he's going to sleep."

                "Why doesn't he just go to his room if he's going to sleep?" asked Rinoa. "Why sleep in his study? His room is right next door."

                "You know old people," said Seifer. "They get…uh…lazy." Rinoa just sighed and he kissed her. "Anyway, I have to go, baby."

                "Okay," she answered.

                "Don't go into my father's study," he said. "Can you promise me that?"

                Rinoa nodded and he kissed her one more before leaving. Rinoa waited until he was gone before staring at the door. She frowned.


	26. Chapter TwentySix

**Author's Note**: This chapter might be a bit messy, okay? The mood focus shifts from one person to another. You'll see what I mean. It will concentrate on Rinoa first, then Squall, then Seifer…blah.

flare draco – Hey, it's okay. I know how annoying school can be. It keeps me busy, too. But it doesn't too often anymore since classes are over. Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. It's about a hundred or two words longer than usual.

kuramaHasPrettyEyes – He would have been more brutal but Rinoa interrupted. Besides, I didn't have time to put detail and too much blood and gore. Anyways, I appreciate the review, thanks!

lostfallenangel – Well, I wanted him to hear what Seifer had to say so I didn't let him die just yet. But he did die, no worries. Thank you for the review!

The wise – Hm…you'll see, you'll see. I hope you'll like this chapter, though I don't have time to proofread it. I'm currently obsessed with Blitzball in FFX-2 and am so itching to play! Haha! Anyway, thank you for reviwing.

diamonddust1414 - I'm glad you REALLY, REALLY, REALLY enjoyed that chapter. I like it when people like my story. Just read the chapter to calm your anxiety. Thank you for the review!

yummychocolatexD – Well, tempting for Rinoa, at least. I'm sorry that there was no mention of Squall. But the next chapters will start determining how Rinoa really feels about a certain, cold, quiet someone. Thank you for reviewing.

SquallsGIRL – I'm sorry. I wanted to make it a surprise for you guys, too, but even if I tried it still wouldn't have been. You're glad Seifer did it? Well…originally, he wasn't supposed to be. You'll see why. Thanks for the review.

Tai-Style – School…ah, yes…I hate school. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing my story first. Makes me so happy. And be patient, Rinoa needs a lot of mental preparation to open the door, ya know!

LionHeart823 – I get this feeling you really wanted him to die. You sound so ecstatic…but anyway, thank you for reviewing. Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

                For about five minutes, Rinoa stood in front of the door, trying hard to resist the temptation of opening it. She knew very well what Zeon has done – and could do – to her and that it wasn't a very wise decision to go into his study. But still. There were things that danger can't stop her from doing. This seemed to be one of those things.

                'Seifer's hiding something,' she thought. 'I know he is. And I have to find out what he's hiding from me.' A strong feeling of doubt was burning inside her and she had to satisfy that doubt. 'This would have never happened with Squall…' She shook her head. She was comparing Squall and Seifer again.

                She grasped the doorknob, forgetting Squall for a moment. As she was about to turn it, strangely, her heart began to pound in her chest and her ears refused to hear any other sound but her heartbeats.

                "Hey, Rinoa!"

                For a moment, Rinoa had feared it was Seifer. But when she let go of the doorknob and turned to look, it was only Raijin. Unconsciously, she breathed out a sigh of relief. She mustered an innocent smile.

                "The dog wants to go out, ya know?" Raijin said, tossing the leash to Rinoa.

                "Oh…" she said, catching the leash. "I almost forgot." Angelo, as if on queue, suddenly came dashing up from downstairs and ran to Rinoa barking at Fujin, who was following close behind him.

                "GIVE!" demanded Fujin.

                It was only then that Rinoa realized that Angelo had dropped Fujin's shoe at her feet. He was barking madly, wagging his tail. Rinoa couldn't help but laugh.

                "I'm sorry," she said, apologizing on behalf of the dog. She picked up the mangled shoe and handed it to Fujin, stifling a laugh.

                Fujin looked furious as she accepted the shoe, soaked in dog drool. "Come on, Angelo," said Rinoa. "Let's go before Fujin decides to get some payback."

                Angelo ran back downstairs and Rinoa and Raijin followed. The trio then went out and it wasn't long before Angelo's silly antics had forced Rinoa's curiosity out of her mind. She had forgotten completely about wanting to know what lay in Zeon's study.

- : - : - : -

                Squall drank down what was left of the beer he had and ordered another one. He was seated at a table in the corner of the bar, alone as usual. Zell had finally returned to Garden and Squall had gone back to his normal loner activities. But this time seemed different and he knew why; he had just attempted murder and witnessed a murder.

                Shaking his head, he thought about the events that occurred earlier. He had been ready. He had decided on it days ago and when he reached the manor, he knew nothing would stop him from achieving what he sought to do. He already knew the interior of the manor from everything Rinoa says. But he only needed to know one thing. And thanks to Rinoa, he knew what he needed to know.

                _"I hate it when I'm outside and he's staring at me from the window of his study. He looks almost ready to kill. And the curtains of the window make it even more eerie. You see, his curtains are maroon and from outside it looks like blood,"_ he could remember her saying before.

                All he had to do was look for the window with curtains the color of blood. The other curtains were white and it was pretty easy to spot. Once he had seen it, he checked the street for passersby or anyone that might see him. There was none. He had scaled the wall with a rope and took a peek into the room. And what he saw made him almost let go of the rope.

                Seifer slashed at his father and the old man fell on the floor. He had stayed there, frozen, until Seifer suddenly left the room, closing the door. He left after that and headed to the bar. And here he was now, thinking about it. He had wanted to kill Zeon himself so Zeon wouldn't hurt Rinoa anymore. And, in the irony of it, Seifer got there first.

                Just then, Seifer walked into the bar and sat on one of the stools at the counter, ordering a beer. He caught Squall's eye for a moment then looked away. He wasn't in the mood to think about Squall. He drank the beer and sighed. He had killed before but he had never killed a person, not to mention his own father.

                He wondered what Rinoa was doing right now. He hoped against all hope that she wouldn't open the door. He should have just stayed there. But it would have been weird and she would have felt more doubt if he didn't leave. 'She won't go into his study,' Seifer assured himself. It was enough to calm his mind and he relaxed for a minute. Well, until he remembered Raijin and Fujin. But that quickly faded, too.

                'Even if they do open the door, there's nothing there that would link the murder to me,' he thought. 'Rinoa wouldn't tell. I know she wouldn't.'

                Then he saw Squall again, his Gunblade in his hand. He was probably going to do some nighttime monster-killing spree. His Gunblade…"Shit!" Seifer cursed aloud. He had dropped his Gunblade on the floor! He had to go home now!

- : - : - : -

                Some time had passed and Rinoa, Raijin and Angelo returned to the manor. Raijin sat down on the sofa, appearing exhausted, while Rinoa and Angelo headed upstairs. Halfway up the stairs, Rinoa remembered Zeon's study. But she frowned. She had promised Seifer. 'Wait a minute!' she thought. 'Why does it matter now? It didn't matter a while ago.'

                As she reached the top of the stairs, a strange metallic scent filled her nostrils "What is that?" she asked no one in particular. Angelo seemed to have noticed it, too. The moment they got upstairs he had begun sniffing around.

                The smell became stronger as Rinoa walked along the corridor and she couldn't help but notice that it seemed strongest near Zeon's study. She wrinkled her nose a little. "Is it coming from this room?"

                Angelo began pawing at the door and Rinoa's curiosity rose. She reached for the doorknob. "That smells horribly like---" she was cut short as she opened the door. "B-blood!" Angelo barked and circled Rinoa. She knelt down and hugged him. "Hush, stop barking," she murmured to the dog.

                He calmed down long enough for Rinoa to take in the sight. Zeon was on the floor, apparently dead, in a pool of drying blood. How long had he been dead? What could have happened? It was then that she noticed a Gunblade on the floor…Seifer's Gunblade. She felt tears burn her eyes. "No…he wouldn't…" she said. "Hyne…he couldn't have…"

                She started to cry, trying desperately to think of an explanation. But none came to her. All she could remember was Seifer's urgent and troubled expression earlier when he was telling her how much he loved her. And she could recall the panic in his voice and alarm in his eyes when she saw him here, in front of his father's study. Could this be what he was doing? Murdering his father…?

                Angelo whimpered and nuzzled her, as though in understanding. "He didn't do this," Rinoa said. She stood and picked up the Gunblade. "No…he didn't do it…" she muttered, even though she felt as if she was just lying to herself. She rushed to the bathroom and hastily rinsed the blood off the blade. Then, wiping it dry, she brought it to the bedroom before going back to Zeon's study.

                After a while of trying to calm herself down as best as she could…she picked up the phone and called the police. It seemed to be the only thing she could do now.

                "Raijin, where's Rinoa?" Seifer demanded, rushing into the house. Raijin gave him a questioning look. "Just answer me, damn it!"

                "Upstairs," answered Raijin.

                "Shit!" Seifer shouted. He rushed up the stairs, followed by Raijin. 'Please…don't let her be doing what I think she is…' he thought. Somehow he felt as though he knew she had opened the door. Somehow he knew that she knew what he had done.

                "Hey, what's up, ya know?" asked Raijin, noticing the urgency of the moment.

                Seifer didn't bother to answer as they got upstairs and he saw Rinoa. She was leaning against the wall, beside the open door to Zeon's study. She was crying and trembling, Angelo whimpering in front of her. "Rinoa…" he said.

                She looked at him and ran into his arms. "Seifer…" she said, her voice cracked from her sobs. "I'm sorry…" He wasn't able to reply because at that moment, shuffling of feet could be heard and the next thing they knew there were policemen here and there and Fujin, who had gotten upstairs with them, appeared utterly furious at their intrusion.

                "Rinoa, did you…?" he asked.

                She nodded once. Seifer felt panic in his chest. He was sure she knew he did it. Did she tell the police? His fears, however, were not realized for the police seemed clueless. "Who phoned in?" asked one of the men.

                Rinoa answered and the policeman began asking her questions, then proceeding to everyone else. The most they could get was that Rinoa was the only one upstairs when she discovered the dead body. Raijin had been downstairs. Before that, she and Raijin were outside and Fujin was alone. Seifer left the house some time earlier. Fujin had not heard anything such as a break in or such.

                After some thinking, the policeman shook his head. "I'm sorry, miss, but you're going to have to come with us for further interrogation."

                "What!?" said Seifer.

                "As far as we can see, she is the only suitable suspect for now," said the policeman. "Unless you have something that can prove her innocent, that is…"

                Seifer grit his teeth, looking at Rinoa. The look in her eyes almost made him speak the truth but he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk people knowing what he had done. "I…I have nothing more to say," he said. Rinoa kept her gaze away from his as the policemen led her outside. Seifer could only watch. What has he done?


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

**Author's Note**: Sparks. Yup, that's what I have to say for this Chapter. Hehe! I'm sorry for the late update. Anyways, the thank you notes!

KuramaHasPrettyEyes – Thanks for reviewing. And…you can suck him dry the moment the story is done, yes…that's good. And you're not a freak, in my point of view. Hehe!

SquallsGIRL – Hm…you'll see how things work out in this Chapter. Teehee! And it won't be a mystery, I was never able to write those things. Besides, the story might get longer. Anyway, thank you for the review. Hope you like this Chapter.

yummychocolatexD – Thank you for reviewing. And…well, it's okay. The bad things he has done will bounce back on him someday. I think.

PasifiKStaR – Squall is right there when he's needed, Angelo will make sure of that. *wink, wink* Anyway, thanks for the review! Now, go ahead and read the Chapter. I hope you like it…I think I screwed the ending up a bit.

FF-Tomboy – I would never permanently pair Rinoa up with Seifer. I like Seifer but I don't think that pairing suits. Anyhow, thank you for reviewing!

lostfallenangel – He's always in trouble, what's the difference? But…well, he is at the deep end, now. Haha! Sad to say, I considered that idea, but decided it would make the story even longer. Hell, it's already almost three times the length of the original plan. Thank you for reviewing, though!

The wise – I thought about making him admit, but the more bad things he does, the more reason Rinoa has to leave him! Haha! Thank you for reviewing!

flare draco – Unfortunately, he can't tell the truth. But that's okay. Rinoa will still be perfectly fine whether he does or he doesn't. Thank you for reviewing!

LionHeart823 – I'm glad you liked the Chapter. I hope you like this one, too. There aren't many chapters left, so enjoy the read while you can. Thank you for reviewing!

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

                It was already morning and no one had any sleep. Angelo was restless as Seifer, Raijin and Fujin were all seated in the living room. None of them knew what to do now. Angelo was barking, growling and snapping endlessly at Seifer, as though blaming him for what had happened to Rinoa. Seifer knew that the dog had every right to blame him. It really was his fault. And why didn't he just admit he had done it?

                Angelo suddenly ran to the door and began clawing angrily at it, insisting to be let out. Seifer sighed. "Let him out," he said. At Raijin's look, he added, "He'll be fine. He knows the whole city and he knows the way home. He can come back when he wants to. Let him out." Raijin did so and Angelo bounded off somewhere. Seifer groaned, leaning back. His helplessness made him angry. What was he to do now?

- : - : - : -

                Squall was lazily walking around the city, apparently bored. But his boredom soon faded when he saw a very familiar mass of brown fur dashing towards him. Before he knew it, he had fallen on his back on the street, four paws on his torso. Barks rose from the canine as Squall carefully pushed him off.

                "Yeah, nice to see you, too," he mumbled. He looked around, expecting to see the dog's owner. When he didn't, he looked back at the dog and asked, "Where's Rinoa, Angelo?"

                Angelo began spinning in circles before running off in one direction, barking incessantly. Squall realized he had no choice but to follow so he chased after the dog. Fortunately, their destination wasn't very far away. However, when Squall realized what the place was, he felt his stomach churn in uneasiness.

                He froze for a while until a cop came out of the door and paused to look at him. Squall stared back. He knew this policeman. The man gave Squall a small smile and said, "Aren't you…Ms. Heartilly's friend?"

                "Is Rinoa here?" Squall said, straight to the point.

                The man's smile faded. "Sadly, yes."

                "What for?" he questioned.

                "For the murder of Mr. Zeon Almasy," answered the policeman. The color faded from Squall's face. "But…to be honest," continued to policeman, "…I don't think she had anything to do with the murder."

                "Take me to her," Squall commanded.

                The policeman was more than happy to comply. He led Squall, and even Angelo, inside and to the room where Rinoa was still being interrogated. "How long have you been questioning her?" Squall asked.

                "Overnight," replied the policeman.

                Squall suddenly stormed into the room, anger evident in his eyes. "Squall!" he heard Rinoa say. He turned to her for a while and the look in her eyes only made him more furious that he already was.

                "Why the hell are you keeping her here!?" he heatedly asked the interrogator and the other policemen who were also inside the room..

                "Sir," began the interrogator in a calm voice. "She is a suspect for the murder of Mr. Zeon Almasy. We are questioning her about the case."

                "You're suspecting her!?" he asked.

                "Yes."

                "What evidence do you have against her!?" he said.

                The interrogator paused, then said, "Based on her answers to our questions the night before, there has been no one else who could have murdered Mr. Almasy aside from her. No one else was in or near the study during the time."

                "I don't believe she could have killed anybody!" shouted Squall.

                "Sir, she has enough reason to kill Mr. Almasy," the interrogator said.

                "You have no right to hold her here!" said Squall. And before the interrogator, or anyone, could reply, he continued. "You don't have solid evidence that she committed that crime. You don't have a witness who saw the actual murder. A reason to kill is not enough to arrest her! That is against the law! Hell with you people, you're supposed to fucking uphold the law!"

                The argument went on for hours but Squall soon found that all that time was worth it. The police gave in, after a long discussion with just about every official in the entire station and clarifying things, Rinoa was allowed to leave. After other matters were fixed, the police would try and clear things up with Seifer Almasy and decide what must be done with the case.

                Squall, Rinoa and Angelo, of course, were walking down the street. Squall had offered to walk Rinoa home, not wanting those policemen to drive them. Rinoa walked behind Squall, looking at his back. She was biting her lower lip, not knowing what to tell him. She had said nothing to him the whole time. She wanted to thank him but that seemed to be only a small part of what she really wanted to tell him.

                As they neared the manor, Angelo bit Squall's pants and began tugging. Squall groaned. He was, as usual, not in the mood to play with the dog. He stopped walking and tried to get Angelo's jaws to open. "Angelo, please stop pestering Squall," Rinoa said, helping Squall pry Angelo off his pants.

                Angelo soon let go but suddenly sat down and refused to budge. "Come on, Angelo, we need to get home," Rinoa said, sounding exasperated, though Angelo hadn't been too much of a nuisance. "Come on, get up."

                Angelo remained seated and Rinoa sighed. She faced Squall and she saw his expression as unreadable. "Let's go," he said. "He'll end up following if you leave him here."

                Squall walked away and Rinoa looked back and forth between Angelo and Squall. She felt tears fill her eyes though she just couldn't find a reason why. She watched Squall slowly walking away and the tears began to fall. Angelo whimpered, tilting his head slightly. "Squall…" she mumbled to herself. Suddenly, she ran towards Squall and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his back.

                "I love you," she said weakly.

                Squall just stood there for a minute, before turning around and embracing her as well. At that, Rinoa began to cry almost uncontrollably. Squall leaned down. "Shush…don't cry…" he said softly in her ear. "Stop crying."

                "Squall…I'm so scared…" she said.

                "Why?" he asked.

                She shook a little and he held her closer. "I don't know…I'm not sure…" she finally answered. "I want to be with you…but I'm afraid I'm going to regret it if I run away with you…" He kissed her hair and she continued to cry.

                "I love you, Rinoa," he told her. She looked up at him and he wiped away her tears. "I'll wait…until you're ready…until you're sure you want to be with me. I'll be waiting right here for you, no matter how much time it takes."

                "Why?" she asked.

                He gave her a small smirk. "For the same reason I let you go." And with that he walked away. Angelo barked, getting Rinoa's attention. He wagged his tail a couple of times and Rinoa smiled, wiping what remained of the tears.

                "Come on," she said, walking towards the door of the manor.

                Inside one of the rooms in the manor, Seifer was looking out the window, fists clenched, teeth gritted. He had been surprised when he saw Rinoa walking towards the manor. He actually didn't notice who was accompanying her. But when he did, and when he saw what happened between them, he was furious.

                The door suddenly opened. "Seifer?" he heard a voice.

                He turned around and saw Rinoa. Silence ensued. To Seifer, he was standing in front of an unfaithful girl. To Rinoa, she was looking at a man who cared more about himself than the people he supposedly loved. Seifer grabbed his Gunblade, which happened to be right beside him, and threw it at the floor in front of her.

                "You know, don't you?" he said. He had found the Gunblade in their room, clean of the blood it had been stained with. "I found this in our bedroom and I'm sure you were the one who put it there.  You know, Rinoa. I know you do."

                "Then if you know, there's no need to ask," she muttered.

                Seifer inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to control himself. "Why didn't you tell them the truth? If you knew, why didn't you say it?" he questioned her.

                She looked straight into his eyes. "You know what, Seifer? I guess I don't really know anymore," she said, a small hint of disappointment in her voice. Seifer could only assume what other emotions rang in the tone her voice. "I remember not wanting to believe it because I supposed that I loved you and I recall not telling the truth because I thought you loved me in return. And now…well, I just don't know. How could you do this to me?"

                "You haven't been very loyal either, Rinoa," he said, unable to find any other thing to counter what she had said.

                "So why don't you just dump me?" she asked.

                "Can we just stop this?" he said. "No more, this is enough!"

                Rinoa said nothing. The two of them only faced each other in silence until she finally breathed out an exasperated sigh, shook her head and walked off. Seifer punched the wall. Things were not going so well…and he had a terrible feeling they wouldn't get any better.


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

**Author's Note**: Forgive me for the extremely late update. I'm terribly ill…can't breathe…it's so hard to move…ack…anyway, I'm sorry this Chapter is a bit…off…I just wrote it today and my head is throbbing and the room is spinning. I am so sorry…I'll make the next chapter as soon as I'm better…promise…Oh, and I can't make individual thank you notes today…I swear, my head will explode if I try…there are 10 of you…so, um…thanks, reviewers. There's just this question from Welsh Dragon I have to answer before I forget to: Nope, not 16.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

                Seifer avoided the bedroom for hours, knowing Rinoa was inside. He had no plans of getting further on her nerves. And moreover he didn't want to have to lose his temper again. One murder was far from enough. But as the evening wore on, he knew he just had to talk to her. Their wedding was a few days away and Seifer was well aware that it was definitely not a good idea to have a frustrated bride.

                He stood in front of the closed door, composing himself. Finally, he opened the door and went inside. Rinoa pretended not to have noticed, even as Seifer closed the door behind him. She had the chocobo doll Squall had given her on her lap and she was petting its head. "Rinoa," he said. "We have to talk."

                "About what?" she asked casually.

                Seifer frowned. "I'm sure you know." He walked towards her and she instinctively moved so that he could sit beside her on the bed.

                "Look," he said. "Things…things aren't going so well, I know. And I also know that I had a lot to do with everything. I'm sorry, Rinoa, I just really screwed it all up didn't I?"

                "Seifer," she spoke, placing the chocobo doll aside for a while, "I don't know if I can go through with this wedding. I'm not sure if I still love you, because of all of the things that you have done. We are supposed to be married in a few days, and---"

                "Rinoa, I'll make it up to you, I swear," he said, placing a hand on hers. "I know you're probably extremely mad at me right now…but I promise it will all be better. I'll make sure it will get better. I swear, Rinoa, just don't let go yet."

                She looked at him, a weak smile forming on her lips. "You don't have to…" she said. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean to be so rash. It's okay…" She paused for a minute then added, "But…I need you to promise me other things."

                "Anything," he said.

                "No more fighting with Squall or anything like that. I don't want you to keep thinking that I'll leave you for Squall. He and I are just friends. Close friends. You have to trust me. Okay?" she asked.

                He nodded. "And secondly," she continued, "I don't want you spending your spare time inside those bars anymore. You just get drunk and…well…I don't like what happens when you're drunk. I already asked you to stop going there before…I don't understand why you still keep doing it anyway. Could you please stop?"

                Seifer nodded again, but asked, "What happens when I'm drunk anyway? You know me, when I drink, I don't stop until I can't think anymore. I don't remember anything that happens except that the next morning I end up having a really bad hangover."

                Rinoa shook her head. "Never mind, it isn't important."

                "Anything more?" he asked.

                She nodded. "There's this one last thing. I don't want you pressing me to have sex with you until we're married. Do you understand?"

                Once more he acquiesced. Rinoa smiled wider now. "Thank you," she said, hugging him. He returned her embrace, smirking to himself.

- : - : - : -

                "Hi, Squall!" Selphie greeted with unmistakable glee when Squall entered Balamb Garden. Headmaster Cid required Squall to return. His little vacation became a lot longer than planned. "How was your vacation?"

                "Hell," he answered, trying to avoid conversation with them. It was very early in the morning, he wanted to get to Garden before anybody was awake, but his friends were as wide-awake as ever. Especially Selphie…

                Selphie frowned. "Come on, give us a smile! Everybody missed you!"

                "Sure they did," he said in a sarcastic tone, marching past her and the others, heading straight to his room. They all watched him and Selphie sighed. "You think this has something to do with Rinoa?" she asked.

                "Of course it does," said Irvine with a shrug. "Lately, everything in his world has been revolving around Rinoa."

                "You know it," Zell said, punching the air. "It was nothing but Rinoa whenever I paid him a visit. He didn't really talk about her, but you could easily tell, what with the way he's acting. It's getting a bit annoying that he's thinking of nothing but Rinoa."

                "If you ask me it was better when he thought of himself more," Irvine said.

                Quistis sighed. "Boys. Well, I think it's sweet that he pines for her so much."

                "Sweet?" Zell and Irvine asked at once. "You call that sweet?"

                "Yes," answered Quistis. "It just shows how much he really loves her. And I'm sure Rinoa loves him, too, she just needs a little push. You agree with me, don't you, Selphie?"

                The brunette nodded happily just as Quistis' cell phone rang. "Who could be calling so early?" she groaned, answering the call. Making her best sleepy-voice impression, she spoke into the phone, "Hello?"

                "Quis? I hope I didn't wake you up…"

                Quistis smiled. 'Speak of the devil,' she thought. "Hey, Rinoa, how are you doing?"

                "Good," Rinoa replied as Quistis put the cell on loudspeaker.

                "That's great," Quistis said. "So, why did you call so early?"

                Rinoa paused, then answered, "Well, my wedding will be in Balamb, remember? So I'm going to be there soon. Actually, I'm on a train right now, on the way. I was wondering if you, Selphie and I could have a talk when I get there…I need…help."

                "Sure, that's no problem at all," Quistis said, the smile still present on her face. "Around what time will you be getting here?"

                "I'm not sure," she spoke. "I'll give you a call when I am there."

                "What about Seifer?" asked Quistis.

                "Oh…" said Rinoa. "I forgot. Um…I don't know, but I'll get him out of the way long enough so that we can have a good talk."

                "Okay," said Quistis. "So I guess Selphie and I will see you later."

                "See you," she said, as she hung up.

                Quistis looked at the other three. Zell and Irvine were frowning. "Don't you just hate girl-talks?" Irvine said. Zell nodded in agreement.+

- ~ - ~ - ~ -

                "What seems to be the problem, Rinoa?" Quistis queried as the three of them were taking a walk at the beach.

                Rinoa hid her hands behind her back and said, "Well…um…it's simple, really. I need to talk to Squall."

                Selphie raised an eyebrow. "What do you need us for?"

                Rinoa turned away and drew spirals on the sand. "I don't think he wants to talk to me…besides…what I need to tell him is really stupid."

                "What is it, anyway?" asked Quistis.

                Rinoa smiled. "It's…a secret." Selphie and Quistis frowned as Rinoa faced them again. "Besides, you won't understand if I tell you."

                A little distance from them, Irvine, Zell and Squall were squatted behind rocks, a portable sound amplifier in their hands. "Now why are we doing this again?" asked Zell.

                "Just shut up and listen!" said Irvine.

                They pressed their ears to the speaker…

                "Try us," Selphie said.

                No reply came from Rinoa. The three assumed she just shook her head or something. Then Quistis spoke. "Come on, just say it."

                Rinoa, however, said something out of the subject. "Have you guys seen Angelo?"

                "Shit!" said Squall, knowing Angelo had a knack for finding him. "I have get away from---" but he was cut short as a loud bark erupted from the amplifier.

                "You're on your own!" said Zell, crawling away, still in the shadows.

                "Best of luck, Squall!" Irvine muttered, crawling away, following Zell.

                Just then, Angelo was all over Squall. Squall had no choice but to stand up and look straight at Quistis, Selphie and Rinoa, all with unreadable expressions.

                "They made me do it," Squall said, pointing in the direction Zell and Irvine went to.

                "Ha ha ha, really cute, Squall," Quistis said sarcastically as her phone rang. She answered it and mumbled a few words.

                "We have to go, Selphie," said Quistis.

                Rinoa frowned. "Sorry, Rinny…" Selphie apologized. "Squall over here will keep you company…won't you, Squall?"

                He glared at Selphie as the two walked hurriedly away. Squall groaned as he turned back to Rinoa, only to find that she was walking into the water. "Now what?!" he said, running to follow her. "Rin! What are you doing?"

                "Nothing," she said, turning to face him. "Checking if you would follow."

                Squall placed a hand on his waist and Rinoa walked back to him. "Say you love me," she commanded.

                "I love you," he said. Then added, "Why do you keep asking me to say that?"

                "Because it sounds true when you say it," she answered.


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

**Author's Note**: I'm still a little sick right now, but I can manage. I don't want to keep you waiting too long. This is the second to the last chapter and I can't help but notice you guys are still a little confused. I made this chapter to clarify everything that's been going on with Rinoa, so you would understand her and won't be so annoyed with her anymore. Okay, here are the thanks you notes!

Lymaris – Thank you for reviewing. Glad you liked the chapter. I expected everybody to get mad or get really confused or something…

The wise – She won't be so fickle in this chapter. I think. Anyway, thank you for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.

Tai-Style – I'm not one to break a promise. I remember telling all of you – or at least one of you - it will be a Squinoa…I think, so it will. You'll see in this chappie. Thanks for reviewing.

PasifiKStaR – So sorry for making you wait. And…I just didn't want to be too mean to Seifer. I don't know. And I love Angelo, too. Hehe! Thanks for the review.

renika – Little snippets are good…just kidding. Don't be impatient anymore. With one more chapter to go…well, just go ahead and read. Thank you for reviewing.

Peanut Gallery – Alaska's Own – I wish I could make it longer and put even more indecisiveness, but I can't. The story must end because it's getting too long for my comfort. Anyway, thank you for reviewing.

lostfallenangel – Thank you for reviewing and for delaying your sleep to read my story. That makes me feel…hm…I lost the word….good? Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

DBGTfool – Thanks for reviewing. Here's the update. I'm glad you like the story. I'm sorry it'll end soon…but I really can't make it longer.

Barr – You know, maybe she does like the idea of being in love. But she will make up her mind and it'll all be good. Thanks for reviewing.

Flare Draco – Thank you for reviewing. And relax, she will make up her mind. Sorry this chapter was a little rushed. I still feel a little woozy. I hope you won't find this chapter confusing.

Mystic Azure Girl – I'm glad you chose to read my fic and that you like it and think it's sweet. So uh…thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.

SquallsGIRL – Thank you so much for reviewing and for the concern. Fortunately, I am feeling a little better. Though, to be honest, it's rare that I'm actually perfectly well. My illness goes on and off. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

LionHeart823 – Sorry for that confusing chapter. I hope this chapter will clarify some things, if not all. I summarized it all up, including confusing and seemingly insignificant parts in previous chapters. So enjoy the read and thank you for reviewing.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

                Rinoa sprawled on the bed, her arms outstretched at her sides. A sigh escaped her lips as she smiled. After her talk with Squall everything seemed to have just gotten clearer. She sat up and took the chocobo doll into her arms. "He really is the right guy for me, isn't he?" she asked the doll. "I've just been fooling myself this whole time, haven't I?"

                Suddenly, she laughed. "Wait a minute, why am I talking to a doll?" She only laughed more and tightly hugged the doll. 

                She sighed again. 'What will I tell Seifer?' she thought to herself. 'I…I can't just flat out tell him…can I? Oh great, so now I'm confused again…I don't want to be so stupid and indecisive anymore!" A frown formed on her lips and her eyes fell on the study desk in the hotel room. Her diary, the one she had let Squall read, was on the desk. She hadn't written anything in it since Squall returned it.

                Rinoa rose from bed and sat down at the desk, placing the chocobo doll on the desk and opening the diary to a blank page. "Perhaps if I write down how I'm feeling right now, it would all be clear again…" she said to herself. Taking a pen, she started.

_Dear Diary,_

_                It's been so long since I last wrote, hasn't it? Well, I've been acting strange and stupid the past few…I don't know, months? Anyway, earlier today, I was able to speak with Squall. We talked for…well, it seemed to me like forever. I bet I could just sit down and listen to his voice for years without getting tired of hearing him talk. He still loves me, even though I've been trying to make him forget me._

_                He said, 'I've never been good at voicing out my feelings…heck, I've never been good at just simply knowing how I feel…but, Rinoa, I'm sure of this: I love you.' He told me that it didn't matter whether I still loved him, too, or not. And it didn't matter that I was marrying someone else. He said he would always love me, no matter what. He told me he had never needed anyone as much as he needed me. He never wanted to be with anyone as much as he wanted to be with me._

_                I believed him, every word he said, and I considered what his sister told me. I guess…I guess I really should choose Squall. Seifer doesn't love me as much as Squall does. If he did, then he would be satisfied with me and he wouldn't need to go out and see other girls all the time If he did, he wouldn't be so forceful and so insensitive. If he did, he would be patient with me and wait on me. He doesn't do that. And when I look at him…I feel more lust than love. I'm messing it all up, aren't I? I know he loves me, I can tell, but there's just something else, too. Something less desirable._

_                Ellone was right, in everything she said. She once told me that a lot of people would rather be pleased by others than to be the one pleasing others. And there are some who are the opposite: the ones that would rather please, people that are too selfless, you know, bleeding-heart lovers. She said I was one of the few people in between. I would strive to please but my heart craves attention and care, too, I just often push it aside because I am selfless._

_                She told me that was why I needed Squall. My selflessness would be satisfied because Squall needs so much, so I would have to do a lot of things for him. But the silent longing for affection I am hiding would be satisfied, too, because Squall would never leave me on my own and would be there whenever I would call for him. I have to laugh, you know? She's just so right all the time! I find it hard to say, but I always knew who I loved more. It was never a case that I cared about Seifer more than I did Squall._

_                The problem was that Seifer…well, when I first knew him, he cared for me so much that I had forgotten what it was like when I needed to do things, too. But after I had gotten better and my amnesia had faded, he…changed. He needed more from me and he got angry more easily and more often. I started to get confused because…well, I wanted Seifer to be the way he was before. Then I got angry because the more I kept wanting Seifer to be better, the more I compared him to Squall. The more I compared him to Squall, the more my mind forced me to think that I should choose Squall over Seifer._

_                I suppose I was also afraid that if I chose Squall, I would reflect on that choice for the rest of my life, feeling some kind of regret or remorse, you know, knowing that I was actually engaged to Seifer. I was afraid that if I went with Squall and we married or something, he would change, like Seifer did. I was afraid that would happen…but now, I feel like the risk is worth it. I think…_

_                I remember when I was a child, when I knew Squall as __Leon__ and he knew me as Julia, he was what I considered my best friend. We talked about this earlier. Seifer was always bossy and he always got to decide what we would play. I often snuck out of the house to see Squall – __Leon__ – and spend hours talking. He was never the type to play. But there was this one time we got out of the city and a monster came. He wrestled with that monster bare-handed. Surprisingly, he won, but he was really hurt. When we got back to the city, he told me he would train harder so that next time he could protect me better. But our friendship didn't last long since he was an orphan and he had to go to an orphanage._

_                You see, I just realized he had been protecting me even as a child. And even now he has done so much for me. I guess that was why I was hesitant when Seifer and I became engaged. I was looking for something more, something like Squall. Funny, huh? I have been denying it all along because of my own fears and my own uncertainty. And I bet because of that Squall has been having a hard time, too. I've really been stupid, that's the only word for it._

_                So now, I'm going to tell Seifer how I really feel. I've decided now and I'm not going to change anything anymore. I'm not going to be hesitant and uncertain anymore. Besides, I owe this honesty to Seifer, to Squall and to myself. I'll just have to tell Seifer that I love Squall…that's all…I suppose he would understand…I hope he will…_

_Sincerely,_

_Rinoa_

                Rinoa got up from the chair and stretched a little, feeling somewhat sleepy. She went to the bathroom, deciding to take a shower before bed, or before talking to Seifer. The moment she got in the shower, however, Seifer entered the room.

                He could hear water running and was about to knock on the bathroom door to see if Rinoa was inside but an open book on the desk made him change his mind. He didn't know what made him want to see it, but he had a gut feeling he had to. He walked towards the desk and saw it was Rinoa's diary. She had written a new entry, though as far as he knew she hadn't written anything in it the last months.

                He began to read everything she wrote and as he did, he could feel himself trembling. That was how she really felt? Once he was finished reading, he stepped out of the room, not wanting to face her just yet, not wanting her to say anything just yet. He went into Raijin and Fujin's room. Only Hyne knows why they don't mind sharing a room. He went inside and found Raijin watching TV and Fujin just standing there.

                Slamming the door behind him, he caught Raijin and Fujin's attention. "What's up, ya know?" asked Raijin. "You look bummed."

                "It's Rinoa," he said. Then he told them basically what he read in her diary. What Raijin said afterwards didn't help at all. He said Seifer should just forget about it. If Rinoa doesn't like him, then Rinoa doesn't like him.

                More infuriated than comforted, he stepped out of the room only to be followed by Fujin. She looked at him and said simply, "If you love her, let her be with the one she loves, even if that man isn't you." He smirked at Fujin. He knew she was right…and he knew she was pressing it on him to do just that. After all, she did speak in a normal voice, which was rare.

                "I guess I'll go to my room now…" he said. He went back to the room and saw Rinoa was getting dressed. As soon as she slipped her nightdress on, she climbed into bed. Seifer saw that she had already kept the diary.

                "Seifer," she said. "There's something I have to tell you."

                Seifer felt his heart skip a beat then race endlessly. He won't be able to bear what she has to say. "Can't it wait?" he asked.

                "No, sorry," she said. "It's very important."

                He got into bed with her and lay down, cuddling her. "Tell me some other time. I'm tired. Let's just go to sleep okay?"

                "But…" she began. When she looked at him, though, and he smiled at her, she sighed. "Tomorrow then…" she said, stifling a yawn, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

- : - : - : -

                In Balamb Garden, Squall was busy in the Training Center, killing off T-Rexaurs to clear his mind. Rinoa hadn't hinted at all whether she was going to call off the wedding or anything…he wanted so desperately to know. But just in case she wasn't, should he go to the wedding or should he just forget about it?

                He had asked the others. Selphie and Quistis said he should, pointing out that it would mean a lot to Rinoa. Irvine and Zell said he shouldn't on the count that he would just be hurting his own feelings.

                Now Squall had to decide for himself. A part of him says he should, agreeing with Quistis and Selphie. It really would mean a lot to Rinoa…but would he able to handle watching the girl he loved marrying another man? 

                "Think Rinny noticed that we set things up so she really had to talk to Squall? Think she'll be mad at us?" asked Selphie as she, Quistis, Irvine and Zell were playing cards.

                "No," Zell said. "Rinoa's not the type to get mad like that."

                Quistis smiled. "Besides, Rinoa doesn't know. I'm sure."

                "You know, I'm more worried about Squall finding out and getting angry than Rinoa," said Irvine. "We all know what Squall's like."

                The others nodded. "But it wasn't that bad…I mean, all we got them to do is talk. And it wasn't like anybody was hurt," said Zell. "Am I right?"

                "I guess you are," said Selphie.

                "Anyway, it doesn't matter. We got what we wanted. I called Rin earlier and she was all about Squall," said Quistis. "If we're lucky, she might call off the wedding."


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Author's Note**: Well…here it is…the final chapter…I hope you enjoyed my story. For the final time, please forgive me for rushing. I don't have much time to use the computer. No individual thanks this time. The thank you is at the bottom.

**Chapter Thirty**

                "Ow!" Rinoa said as the brush bristles scratched her scalp. She reached up to rub the sore spot. "Quistis! That hurt, you know?"

                "Sorry, Rinoa," Quistis apologized. "I was just…uh…a little preoccupied."

                Rinoa sighed. "It's alright…but what exactly are you thinking of? I mean, you've been like this since…since I'm not even sure anymore."

                Quistis shrugged a little. "Never mind. Now give us your happy, wedding smile." Rinoa smiled and Quistis sighed. "I wonder when I'll be married…never is probably the answer, huh?" she said softly.

                Rinoa laughed. "Don't worry; there'll be someone out there." Quistis finished brushing Rinoa's hair and Selphie came in with the veil and the bouquet of flowers in hand.

                "Here, Rinny," she said, handing Rinoa the flowers. Quistis took the veil and carefully placed it on Rinoa, fixing the flowers that adorned it. "How pretty you look!" Selphie exclaimed happily. "I can't wait for my own wedding!"

                "Has he even asked you yet?" Quistis asked, referring to Irvine. "He doesn't seem like the one-girl-for-life type of guy. If you know what I mean."

                Rinoa nodded and Selphie frowned. "He will!" she said. "Someday…"

                "I need to go to the bathroom," Rinoa said suddenly.

                Quistis and Selphie rolled their eyes. "Got the jitters so suddenly?" they asked.

                "Yes," she replied. "I won't mess up anything, promise."

                "I'm not helping you fix your makeup anymore…or your dress…or anything for that matter…we've been working on you for hours," Quistis said.

                Rinoa smiled and went to the bathroom, Quistis and Selphie looking at her, half-smiles on their faces. "If only Squall could see her now, huh?" said Selphie, to which Quistis nodded.

                Rinoa held back the urge to splash cold water on her face as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was trembling out of nervousness but she knew there was really nothing she could do about it. She breathed deeply and said to herself, "Okay, Rinoa, it's just a wedding. So what if it's your wedding? It's gonna be okay…" Shaking her head she went back to Quistis and Selphie who smiled at her and nodded.

                "Out!" Squall yelled at Irvine and Zell. "I don't want to hear anything from the two of you anymore! Get out!"

                Irvine raised an eyebrow at him. "Stop being so angry, Squall. This is supposed to be a happy day, remember!"

                Zell was punching at the air as he said, "Just…I don't know relax. And if you can't take it anymore, it's a simple matter of…mentally blocking out everything. Get me?"

                Irvine straightened Squall's tie and looked him over. "You know, I'm not used to seeing you in such clothes. But…you look pretty good in a coat and tie."

                "Whatever," Squall said, turning away from them and walking towards the door. "If you're not going out of the room then I am."

                Before Rinoa knew it, she was standing in front of the door of the church, ready to walk down the aisle. Her breathing had relaxed considerably, but her heart was beating so hard, it almost seemed to want to jump out of her chest.

                She placed her hand over her heart and breathed deeply. Then, holding the flowers with both hands once more, she walked into the church, forcing a smile onto her face. Surprisingly, she found Squall seated at the last row, alone. She directed her gaze and smile at him for a moment, showing him her gratitude that he was there.

                But a great sadness overwhelmed her and she felt tears well in her eyes. 'No, don't cry now…' she thought. 'You'll handle it…you just have to say you don't want to get married. It won't be that hard…'

                Looking straight ahead, she saw Seifer standing smugly waiting for her. Rinoa stopped the frown from forming on her face. 'Later…' she thought. But deep down she could feel nothing but hesitation and uncertainty. She became furious with herself and began shaking at she stood beside Seifer.

                Her thoughts were swimming terribly quickly in her mind and she could hardly hear what the priest was saying. Everything was a blur around her. The priest was saying something about anyone objecting to the wedding but Rinoa didn't care to listen, until gasps filled the church and she heard a soft but deep voice call her name, "Rinoa…"

                She turned around and saw Squall standing and looking at her. The silent message that passed between them was unknown to all others in the church but to Rinoa it was as clear as thought he had shouted it aloud. "I love you."

                He went outside and Rinoa had to force her gaze back in front of her and the priest went on. Even more thoughts grappled with each other in her mind. She must wait for the moment she could tell Seifer. She thought back on the last few days. Seifer seemed to be stalling for something, refusing to have talks with her, refusing to listen to her.

                She remembered him making up excuses or saying that he had things to do. And she remembered him avoiding her or getting Raijin and Fujin to make her preoccupied. Did he know, she wondered? Did he know that she didn't love him anymore? Did he know that she didn't want to be with him? Was that why?

                Rinoa shook her head a little, catching Seifer's attention. He looked at her and saw her eyes brimming with tears, fighting hard to keep them from falling. 'If you love her, let her be with the one she loves, even if that man isn't you,' he thought, remember what Fujin said. No matter how much he wanted to be with her…what was the selfless thing to do? Here she was, marrying him, most likely because she found it hard to blurt out that she didn't love him for fear that she might hurt his feelings.

                He sighed softly and the numerous thoughts passed in his mind. He has been nothing but selfish…wasn't it time to start doing something that would make someone else happy? He glanced at her again and she had such a dazed look, he wondered if she was mentally blocking out everything around her.

                Suddenly, he realized that the wedding had been moving smoothly and neither he nor Rinoa was even fully aware of what was going on. When he snapped out of his reverie, the priest was addressing him. The priest's words were a blur to him as they were to Rinoa. It took him a moment to comprehend what he was being asked: if he would take Rinoa as his wife.

                She was trembling so hard he was sure he couldn't have been the only one who noticed. He scratched the back of his head and said firmly, "I don't."

                Rinoa faced him, feeling…what? Relief? He turned to her and clasped her hands in his. "I love you," he said. "You know that. Don't you?" He sighed deeply. "And…well, I know how you feel, too. I know now that I'm not the one for you. So…go. Just go. I'll take care of everything."

                She smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you," she managed to choke out as her tears fell from her eyes. He raised her veil and kissed her forehead and with that she ran outside the church. She didn't care about anything except looking for Squall and, well, just finding Squall at that moment was enough.

                However, as she went out of the church, she saw him, standing a short distance away, his coat on his arm and looking at his watch. He lifted his gaze slowly and his eyes fell on hers. He opened his arms to her and she ran to him, wrapping him an embrace as she cried. "I'm sorry…" she said. "I'm so sorry…but I promise from now on this won't ever happen again…I won't---"

                "Hush," he said, pressing a finger to her lips. Silence passed between them and he kissed her deeply and lovingly. When he let go, he smirked, asking, "What took you so long?"

The End

**Thanks**: I want to, you know, thank you all for reading the story. This is the first ever story I managed to complete and I owe it to you. You've really been the only motivation for me to finish writing this story. I know that this sounds a little much, but as you've read the story, you probably know I have a dramatic side to me. So, you know, if you go read another story, review it, whether bad or good. It means a lot to the author, believe me. Thanks for reviewing.

And, even to those who don't review and are reading this story, you still have my thanks. After all, I am taking part of your time. I hope you liked the story, though I guess I won't know since you never commented on it. You know, if there are readers who don't review, I would have been very glad to know what you thought of my story, had you reviewed. Thanks for reading.

Hey, now that it's over, well, I guess I'm gonna miss writing this, huh? I had a sequel up my sleeve…but I had a feeling it wouldn't work…so, this is it. It was a pleasure writing for you guys!


End file.
